Algo más parte I
by Sofia.Grandchester.W
Summary: Terry y Candy habían sido como hermanos desde la infancia. También eran socios en G&W Modelos, una prestigiosa agencia de publicidad. Vivian en el mismo edificio.Hasta que una idea, una modelo y un amigo de la infancia de Terry, empezaron a alterar el perfecto equilibrio entre los dos.
1. Chapter 1

Los nombres que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo demás son de mi propia auditoría. Al igual que la historia.

* * *

 **Introducción**

 _Terry y Candy habían sido como hermanos desde la infancia. También_

 _eran socios en G &W Modelos, una prestigiosa agencia de publicidad._

 _Vivian en el mismo edificio._

 _Hasta que una idea, una modelo y un amigo de la infancia de Terry,_

 _empezaron a alterar el perfecto equilibrio entre los dos._

 _... ... ... ... ..._

...

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 _ **Nueva York**_

—La verdad es que, con el frío tan inclemente, a veces quisiera pasar toda la vida en pijamas, sin tener que salir de la calidez de mi hogar, un hermoso departamento en la Trump Tower ubicado en la Quinta Avenida, que me protege del frío y la nieve que veo caer por mi ventana. Pero, desafortunadamente, no puedo aislarme del mundo; no soy el tipo de persona que puede pasar años encerrada en el mismo lugar. Además, si hay una razón por la que escogí Nueva York como el lugar para hacer mi carrera, es el ambiente vibrante de la ciudad en cualquier estación del año y todo lo que puedo aprender de él. Por otra parte, tampoco soy el tipo de persona que sale a las calles en sudadera, con un saco gigante y botas de nieve, viéndose como si acabara de pararse de la cama.

Hay algo en mí que encuentra una gran felicidad en verse bien, pues creo que el estilo personal no es nada distinto a un reflejo del alma y de amor propio. Por eso me esfuerzo, siempre, por sentirme bien con lo que llevo puesto. Y esto rara vez es una sudadera, al menos que este en casa, aunque hasta para dormir trató de ser sexi jajaja.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, cuando se trata de sobrevivir a una temperatura de -26ºC, como es en el caso de hoy, viernes. Escogí un abrigo de pana color champagne, entallado, hasta las rodillas, botas de cuero marron, caña altas, tacos altos. Vestido de lanilla color chocolate, corto hasta las rodillas, cuello de tortuga, mangas largas, ajustado a mi cuerpo con un fino cinturón negro marcando mi diminuta cintura. Coloque una boina del mismo color del abrigo y guantes negros.

El uso de accesorios, joyas, carteras, incluso esmalte para las uñas, de cálidos y brillantes colores se ha convertido en un elemento indispensable en mi forma de vestir, y ahora rara vez salgo a la calle sin un bello anillo o unos lindos aretes.

Se que soy muy exigente en cuanto a mi vestuario. Pero que puedo hacer, vivo de esto, la moda es mi prioridad.— pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba hacia su trabajo.

 _Quinta avenida. Agencia de publicidad G &W._

—Buenos días Srita White

—Buen día Carol, ¿alguna novedad?

—Si, ya llegaron los nuevos equipos. También llamó el Sr Terrence, llega en el vuelo de esta noche.

—excelente, ya era hora. Ah, hoy me retirare temprano así que por favor cancela las demás citas y me las pasas para el lunes, si?—dijo con una gran sonrisa— Otra cosa, comunicate con Stear, y dile que se encargue de la campaña de VS.

—Si, Srita. Ah, la Srita Britter llamó como cinco veces, me pidió que le dijera que bien llegue se comunique con ella.

—ok, gracias. No se que haria sin ti Carol de mi alma—entró a su oficina— ahora que querrá Annie.

Sacó su móvil y marco a su amiga, no tardó nada ya que esta atendió en menos de dos segundos.

— _ **Amiga, llevó toda la mañana tratando de comunicarme contigo, ¿donde te metiste?**_ _— Sonaba desesperada_

— _ **Lo siento, pero tenía el móvil apagado quedó sin batería,**_ _—mintió—_ _ **¿que paso ahora?**_

— _**¿como que pasa?...No me digas que te olvidaste ?**_ _—dijo la morena alterada_

— _ **jajajajaja claro que no, era sólo una broma. Ya cancele todas mis citas. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.**_

— _ **que susto me diste. Ok te esperamos en el lugar de siempre. Besos**_

— _ **Bye.**_

—Bien, es hora de trabajar. Veamos quienes son la nuevas candidatas para la campaña.

Tomo la lista. Escribió unas palabras al margen de la página y continuó leyendo los nombres sugeridos para la campaña de un nuevo perfume . Arrugó la lista y la arrojó al cesto con un gesto de disgusto.

—¡Vaya colección de nombres ridículos! —exclamó, irritada—. Es obvio que tendré que encontrarlo yo.

Bueno, ya tendría tiempo para ello al día siguiente, decidió, reprimiendo un bostezo. Tomó una manzana del cesto que estaba sobre su escritorio. La mordió y tomó una revista. —Ahora un poco de relajamiento— dijo, después de atender los asuntos de negocios.

Sin embargo, el trabajar no le molestaba. Hojeó la revista, pensando en G&W.

Durante los últimos cinco años la empresa había sido su principal interés… casi una obsesión... desde que terminó la maestría en administración de empresas y se hizo cargo de la agencia después de la jubilación de su padre. Nadie creyó que saldría adelante pues todos dijon que era demasiado joven para saber lo que quería, incluyendo a Terry.

Su socio se unió a G&W antes que ella. Los padres de ambos fueron los fundadores de la misma. Era curioso, todos suponían que Terry se incorporaría al negocio, pero nadie imaginó que Candy lo haría.

El nunca destacó en la escuela, nunca daba la impresión de interesarse mucho en algo, pero siempre lograba adelantarse a los demás. Siendo tres años mayor que ella, ya estaba instalado en las oficinas principales de G&W cuando Candy continuaba sus estudios en la universidad. El se concentró en aprender todos los aspectos del negocio sin presiones.

Algunas veces la chica consideraba que Terrence Grandchester esperaba el día en que ella se diese por vencida. No se trataba de que quisiese deshacerse de Candy pues llevaban una buena relación de trabajo. Pocas veces se veía que dos socios congeniaran tanto, complementándose a la perfección y sin jamás discutir...

Bueno, casi nunca, pensó Candy con una sonrisa, al recordar las ocasiones en que la estructura de G&W se tambaleó a consecuencia de una discusión entre ellos.

Pero por regla general, eran los socios perfectos: ella, aportadora de múltiples ideas, y él, el administrador que con paciencia unía todas las piezas del rompecabezas y ponía en marcha las innovaciones. "Sí", se dijo, "soy una mujer afortunada con el empleo perfecto y el socio ideal."

Nada que no fuera la industria de la moda llamó su atención. Desde su

tierna infancia, los perfumes y lápices de labios, ropa, zapatos en vez de las muñecas y juegos de té, fueron el centro de su atención.

Intentó abrirse paso en otros campos, pues su padre insistió en ello. Candy trabajó en varios proyectos después de clases y en los veranos, en tanto que, para su envidia, Terry pasaba las vacaciones en G&W.

En retrospectiva, reconoció que su padre tuvo razón. Cuando al fin logró incorporarse a la empresa familiar, estaba segura de que era lo que más le interesaba en la vida. Dedicó los siguientes cinco años a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Dio vuelta a una página y se topó con una fotografía a todo color de Susana, la modelo más retratada del momento. Con sus ojos azules claros, cabello rubio, el rostro en forma de corazón y nariz clásica, poseía una gran belleza.

—"¿Por qué la naturaleza no me dotó con iguales atributos?"—se preguntó Candy.

Tiró de un mechón de su cabello que cayó sobre su hombro. Era de color rubio, y sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Su rostro tenía una forma ovalada, sus facciones bien marcadas y delicadas, con una nariz respingada , era una mujer hermosa, con curvas naturales y perfectas pero ella no se conformaba ya que su estatura, de un metro sesenta y tres, nunca alcanzaría la deseada para vestir las prendas que tanto anhelaba.

—¿No creen que la madre naturaleza pudo hacer algo mejor conmigo? —preguntó a la habitación vacía—. ¡Si me pareciera a Susana, lograría mucho más en la industria de la moda.

Y lo peor de todo, agregó en su mente, era que el aspecto de Susana no se alteraba al verla en persona. La modelo participó en un desfile de modas al que

Candy y Terry asistieron unas semanas antes. Fue una presentación especial ya que la modelo en esos días no tenía tiempo para ello... y los clientes pocas veces podían pagarle para que presentaciones tan breves como ésas fueran costeables. Fue la primera vez que Candy vio a la mujer en una pasarela y murmuró a Terry:

— _¡Ella es Susana!_

— _Lo sé —no dejaba de admirarla._

— _¿Qué te parece el vestido?_

— _Horrible —señaló él, tajante—. Ese tipo de ropa no te queda, te falta que quisiera saber es si ésta... si la modelo está en venta —para que una persona tan prudente como Terry reaccionara de esa forma... sí, Susana era algo especial..._

La secretaria la sacó de su ensoñación...

—Disculpe Srita Candice, el Sr Stear la espera en el estudio. Ya término con las fotos.

—Gracias Carol. Ahora voy.— tomó su bolso y abrigo para dirigirse al estudio fotográfico.

—Stear—dijo dándole un beso y abrazo.

—Pense que tendría que esperarte toda la mañana primita— sonrio

—Lo siento. Me pase casi toda las horas buscando la cara perfecta para la campaña.¿ Lograste conseguir buenas Tomás?

—Perdon. Estas hablando con el fotógrafo más famoso de NY mi querida prima. Quedaron perfectas. Elegí las mejores.

—Sabia que podía contar contigo. Eres lo mejor.

—Gracias. Aunque ya lo sabia— dijo con arrogancia.—¿ y Terry cuándo llega?

—Esta noche. Bueno Stear tengo un almuerzo ahora con las chicas. No quiero retrasarse más ni tampoco llegar tarde.

—Ok. Yo también voy saliendo. Quede en ir por Archie.—ambos caminaron hacia el ascensor. En planta baja se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su destino.

...

 _Marea. 240 Central Park S, New York, 12:10 pm_

—Lo siento chicas, se me hizo tarde.—dijo la rubia entrando al restaurante y dando un beso a sus amigas.— ¿ya pidieron?

—Eso ya no nos sorprende querida amiga, te pedimos lo de siempre— dijo la morena

—Gracias chicas. ¿Estas nerviosa Patty? Sólo quedan dos semanas para la boda.

—Ni me lo digas, no tengo ni uñas de los nervios que tengo— dijo mientras mostraba sus manos— no puedo dormir bien. El stres me esta matando.

—Ay amiga, tranquila. Verás que bien nos hará este spa. Ya tengo todo reservado, tenemos turno en una hora. Nos dejaran como nuevas.—dijo la morena muy sonriente.

—Hace un momento me llamó Stear, dijo que su hermano ya llegó y que iba en camino a su casa—miró a la morena quien se tenso— hoy cenaré con su familia y la mía, espero que todo salga bien y mi abuela no abra su bocota de más—dijo un poco nerviosa.

—Todo saldrá bien, deja de preocuparte—calmaba la rubia a la castaña—¿ que pasa Annie, te quedaste muy callada?

— Nada, bueno en realidad si—dijo tomando las manos de cada una de sus amigas— pasa que Archie me dijo que la próxima vez que nos viéramos me pediría que formalizáramos—dijo mostrando su alegría con una gran sonrisa

—ayyyy amiga que alegría. Nos da mucho gusto que después de tanto tiempo puedan estar juntos de una vez—dijo la rubia con sinceridad

—Si, a mi también me alegra que por fin se de lo que tanto esperaste—añadió la castaña.

—Siiiii,— dijo efusivamente— sólo faltas tu amiga.

—Aun no he encontrado al hombre que me robe el sueño—dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

—Terry te roba el sueño... Y bastante agregó sarcástica Annie.

—Que cosas dices. El y yo sólo somos amigos y nos adoramos así. Tal y como estamos. Así que no inventen.

El mozo llegó con sus pedidos. Momentos más tarde se dirigieron al spa.

...

 _En otra parte de la gran ciudad._

—Bienvenido, pensamos que ya no vendrias —exclamaba dando un efusivo abrazo al recién llegado.

—Como crees, un hermano no se casa todos los días, era imposible que faltara ¿no lo crees?

— jajajaja, tienes razon pero pasa, estas en tu casa.

— Es difícil viajar en esta época. Se hace sentir el invierno en NY,—decía el castaño frotándose las manos.—¿Patty como estas?

— vendrá en la noche, ahora quedó en almorzar con sus amigas. Esta como loca con lo de la boda.

—No es para menos, las mujeres enloquecen y nos arrastran con ellas— reía con efusividad.

—Ni me lo digas. Ya no veo la hora de que pase todo esto y Patty vuelva a la normalidad—dijo extendiendo un vaso con whisky.

—Te compadezco—dijo yendose a sentar en el sillón frente a la chimenea.—y nuestros padres, ¿donde están?

—Fueron a casa de Richard. Llegaran para la cena. Así que relajate.

—¿Terry ya llego?

—Me dijo Candy que llegaba en la noche.

—¿Esos dos siguen fingiendo ser amigos?—dijo sonriendo

—Siguen igual que siempre. No cambian.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Gracias por tomarte un tiempo y leer._

 _Tu atención es muy importante para mi._

 _Saludos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Después de un día de amigas. Candy llegó a su PH. Se sumergió en la bañera. Y fue directo a su cama.

Pensativa, contempló los ojos de la modelo en la fotografía. La mujer emanaba sensualidad, a pesar de la frialdad de la página de la revista. Lo inalcanzable, eso era lo que la modelo representaba.

Esa era la cualidad que ella percibió en el nuevo perfume que debian promocionar. Se trataba de una mezcla extraña de esencias con una base fuerte... algo distinto a lo que ella había conocido.

—Demasiado llamativo para mí—murmuró—. Sólo soy la típica chica estadounidense —el nuevo aroma causaba la impresión de que, de alguna forma, quien lo usaba era inalcanzable...

Tomó el teléfono y marcó una serie de dígitos.—Si logramos convencerla de que haga la

campaña publicitaria... No debe ser difícil persuadirla".—dijo en voz alta.

— _ **Hola, Candy**_ _—la voz era somnolienta y un tanto molesta._

— _ **¿Cómo supiste que era yo?**_ _—preguntó, asombrada._

— _ **Porque nadie más es capaz de llamarme a las dos y media de la mañana**_ _—fue la respuesta que recibió después de un gemido._

— _ **¿Es tan tarde? ¡Oh, lo siento mucho!**_

— _ **No es cierto.**_

— _ **Además**_ _—agregó Candy—,_ _ **si no fueses tan aburrido, alguien podría llamarte de vez en cuando.**_

— _ **¿Qué sucede ahora?**_ _—inquirió Terry después de un gruñido de protesta._

— _ **Pareces molesto, Terry. ¿Acaso estabas ocupado?**_

— _ **¿A esta hora? ¿Qué supones que haría?**_

— _ **Es viernes por la noche. Podrías tener.**_ _.. —titubeó y agregó con delicadeza—_ _ **compañía**_ _._

— _ **De hecho, dormía. ¡Solo!**_

— _ **¡No me grites! Lo pensé, puesto que eres un soltero codiciable. Conservo la**_

 _ **esperanza de que un día encuentres a la chica de tus sueños.**_

— _ **Me adelantaré a contestar tu siguiente pregunta. Llegue y fui directo a casa de mis padres. Pasé la velada en compañía de ellos.**_

— _ **¡Qué desperdicio, Terry! ¿Cómo esperas divertirte si estropeas así tus fines de semana?**_

— _ **Candy, si tuviera a una mujer en mi cama, no te lo diría.**_

— _ **¿Por qué?**_ _—protestó, indignada—._ _ **Pese a que he intentado proporcionarte una compañía agradable...**_

— _ **Precisamente por eso callaría. Esperarías comentarios de mi parte.**_

— _ **Siempre me ha gustado saber cómo te va en tus citas. A propósito, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con una chica?**_

— _ **No te metas en mis asuntos, Candice ¿Te gustaría que te preguntara cómo te fue en tu compromiso de esta noche?**_

— _ **Bueno, no te decapitaría por ello**_ _—le indicó tranquila—._ _ **De hecho, no salí. Nos reunimos a almorzar con las chicas y luego en la tarde al spa.**_

— _ **.Mmm ...ya veo ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada? Tiene que haber una explicación.**_

— _ **La había, pero no puedo recordarla. Tus gritos me hicieron olvidar. ¿Saludaste a tus padres por mí?**_

— _ **Sí. Les dije que habrías ido si no hubieses tenido un almuerzo tan importante .**_

— _ **No debes excederte. No tenías por qué dar excusas en mi nombre.**_

— _ **Era mi obligación. Mamá se habría sentido defraudada si supiese que preferiste una cita en un lujoso spa a acompañarme el día de mi cumpleaños.**_

— _ **¡Oh!**_ _—exclamó con voz débil—._ _ **Olvidé que era tu cumpleaños. Debiste decirles**_

 _ **que era un compromiso de negocios.**_

— _ **No me creerían, pues yo también hubiera asistido.**_

— _ **¡Ahora recuerdo! Por eso te llamé. ¿Recuerdas a Susana?**_

— _ **Por supuesto. La mitad de la población masculina del país, duerme pensando en ella.**_

— _ **¿Tú también?**_ _—preguntó intrigada._

— _ **Yo no dije eso.**_

— _ **Pues me lo pareció. De cualquier modo, ¿no te parece que ella sería ideal para promover un perfume? Ayudaría mucho a su carrera.**_

— _ **Por lo que veo no te gustaron mis sugerencias.**_

— _ **¡Vamos, Terry! ¿Realmente lo esperabas?**_

— _ **En realidad, no. Nunca te gustan**_ _—bostezó—._ _ **¿Podríamos hablar de esto mañana, Candy? ¿O mejor el lunes?**_

— _ **¿Qué tiene de malo que lo hagamos ahora?**_

— _ **Es de madrugada.**_

— _ **Eso no te impidió hablarme de tu madre.**_

— _ **¡Candy, por el amor de Dios, voy a pedir un número privado!**_

— _ **No lo harás. Sabes que soy creativa por las noches.**_

— _ **Para mi mala fortuna.**_

— _ **¿Aceptas que desayunemos café y donas a las nueve?**_

— _ **¿En tu apartamento o en el mío?**_

— _ **En el tuyo, por supuesto. Olvidé comprar donas esta mañana**_ _—_ Candy cortó la comunicación, apagó la luz y se acostó con un suspiro.

¡En ocasiones le parecía que Terry no tenía interés alguno en G&W Models!

...

Eran las nueve en punto cuando Candy cerró la puerta de su apartamento y cruzó el pasillo con paso firme. Fue idea de Terry que viviera en el mismo edificio que él. Arguyó que si iba a pasar la vida rescatándola de fusibles fundidos, fugas de agua y cucharas atoradas en cañerías, prefería no atravesar la ciudad de Chicago para hacerlo, como lo hizo cuando tenia un pequeño apartamento lejos del suyo. Ella consideraba que exageraba. Después de todo, no se trataba más que de un fusible fundido y una fuga de agua en la ducha en el antiguo apartamento que ocupaba. No habría llamado a Terry si el propietario del edificio hubiese aceptado arreglarla a mitad de la noche. A su modo de ver, una fuga de agua en la ducha era una urgencia a cualquier hora del día.

"Y lo de la cuchara atorada, no es más que imaginación suya", se dijo con firmeza.

Así que para evitarse todo eso, le sugirió que comprara uno en el mismo edificio que él.

No obtuvo respuesta cuando llamó a la puerta y el diario todavía estaba en el suelo. Pensando que era un holgazán, buscó su llave. No advirtió alguna señal de vida al entrar, así que fue a la cocina y preparó café. Leyó el periódico y tan pronto como la percoladora terminó el ciclo, llenó dos tazas y las llevó al dormitorio de Terry.

Era muy atractivo, pensó al verlo dormido, a pesar de la barba matutina y de tener el cabello alborotado. Era de elevada estatura, amplios hombros y ni siquiera un traje sastre ocultaba su musculatura. Dado que no tenía la camisa del pijama, se le veían los brazos y la espalda.

Candy movió la cabeza. "No me explico por qué no lo han conquistado. En realidad es chico agradable". Le acercó el tarro de café a la nariz, lo dejó en la mesa de noche y se sentó al pie de la cama.

—Buenos días, dormilón—saludó,alegre.

—Es demasiado temprano —protestó él con un gruñido y frunció el ceño.

—No encontré las donas, ¿en dónde las escondiste?

—Yo también las olvidé.

—Pudiste decírmelo anoche —se quejó Candy—. Así no habría tenido que levantarme temprano.

—No soy tan afortunado —el joven se enderezó, recostándose contra la cabecera de la cama—. ¿A qué debo el honor de tenerte en mi dormitorio?

—Nadie abrió cuando llamé, por lo que usé mi llave —lo vio ruborizarse—.¡Estás sonrojado! —exclamó con deleite.

—La situación no deja de ser un tanto extraña.

—Pero no anormal. Es comprensible que haya una mujer en tu habitación.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Ah, ya sé. No tienes el pijama puesto y quieres que me retire mientras te vistes

—reflexionó ella—. No importa, ya te he visto desnudo... recuerda que solíamos

bañarnos juntos.

—Eso fue cuando tú tenías dos años y yo cinco—protestó él.

—¡Muy quisquilloso! Si quieres que me vaya...

—Así es. Puedes ir a comprar las donas mientras me visto.

—Pensé invitarte a almorzar por lo de tu cumpleaños y podremos hablar de

Susana.

—No quiero pasar el domingo discutiendo sobre trabajo. Hablas de mi escasa vida social y en lo único que piensas es en la agencia.

—Yo sí tengo vida social —replicó, levantando la nariz.

—Cierto. Me olvide de que eres la "Srita Citas".

— Hay cientos de hombres que sólo esperan que les preste un poco de atención...

—Ya lo sé —replicó él—. Me lo has dicho muchas veces

—Veo que no estamos de humor—dijo con ironía mientras se giraba para salir pero el la detuvo de la muñeca y la tumbo a la cama.

—Ven aquí

—jajajaja jajaja. Jajaja nooooo...no ...ya basta por favor. Jajajajaja ...

—¿No dijiste que era un malhumorado?

— No no jajajajaja ... No lo eres... ya no más cosquillas

—esta bien, no te hago más pero si vuelves a decirme asi ya sabes lo que te pasará. — dijo el castaño abrazando a su amiga.

—¡Feliz cumple atrasado mi querido gruñón!—dijo tomando su rostro con las dos manos y acercalo para besar su mejilla. Le entregó una pequeña caja que contenía un rolex, exclusivo diseño para él.—No creas que me olvide de ti.

—Gracias mi pequeña pecosa.

— No me digas así. Deja de burlarte de mis pecas y además no soy ninguna pequeña,—dijo haciendo pucherito

—jajajaja no me hagas esa carita.

— y tu no me digas pequeña

—jajaja eres hermosa cuando te enojas.

—Yo no me sonroje.

—Si que lo hiciste

— oh basta, Terry—dijo dándole un pellizco en el brazo para luego levantarse.

—auuuch...la próxima vez que lo hagas te hago cosquillas.—tiró de la sábana y se envolvió en ella, sujetándola a la cintura. Y se dirigió al baño.

—Me preocupas —le indicó con voz alta—. Ya has cumplido veintisiete años. ¡si sigues esperando, no encontrarás a la mujer indicada!

No hubo respuesta. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la ducha.

...

Candy insistió en el tema durante el almuerzo. Se encontraban frente a su mesa favorita en el Coq au Vin, un restaurante de comida francesa, donde servían el mejor desayuno con champaña de la ciudad.

—Terry ¿acaso nunca piensas casarte?

—¡No empieces, Cany! ¡Tengo suficiente con mi madre!

—¿Ya ves? Sabía que no era la única que piensa así.

—No es justo —se quejó él—. Tienes veinticuatro años y nadie te dice que debes casarte... Yo diría que deben empezar a preocuparse de que te conviertas en una solterona,

—Estoy en la flor de la vida —anunció Candy con tono grandioso—. No estamos en la Edad Media, la mujer no tiene la obligación de casarse. Hace años dije a mi madre que si empezaba con las insinuaciones de yernos y nietos, no volvería a hablarle. Jamás ha vuelto a mencionar el tema.

—Gracias por el consejo. Lo pondré en práctica.

—No funcionará contigo. Tu madre sabe lo débil de carácter que eres. Además, tiene razón.

—¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa de verme casado, Candy?

—No lo estoy. En lo que a mí respecta, no necesitas cumplir con los

convencionalismos. Sólo considero que estarías mejor acompañado de una mujer.

—¿Qué mejor compañía puedo desear que el encontrarte en mi dormitorio el

sabado por la mañana? —preguntó al llenar su copa.

—El tener a alguien allí el viernes por la noche —replicó Candy—. Tu madre es

una mujer astuta. Estoy segura de que ya tiene a alguien en mente para ti.

—¿Te gustaría hablarme de tu brillante idea relativa a Susana y el perfume? —inquirió él con un suspiro.

—Me parece recordar que dijiste que no querías hablar de negocios.

—Haré una excepción.

—Oh —de inmediato le expuso su idea—. Por supuesto que nos costará—terminó—. El nombre de Susana vale mucho en este momento. Pero para ella también será beneficioso el ligarse a una empresa como la nuestra. Tendrá que haber presentaciones personales y cosas así...

Terry frunció el ceño y Candy se detuvo. Siempre sintió respeto por la opinión de su socio, a pesar de las bromas en contrario. Por lo regular tenía razón, eso lo comprobó en su primer año en la compañía cuando se empeñó en hacer algo de lo cual tuvo que arrepentirse.

Ahora Terry sólo trazaba líneas en su servilleta con el mango de una cuchara, hasta que comentó:

—No veo por qué no, si no está comprometida ya en un proyecto similar. Pero no te entusiasmes antes de tiempo. Necesitamos hacer algunas investigaciones. Tenemos que estar seguros de que Susana es una persona intachable antes que invirtamos millones en ella.

—Sería conveniente que la llamaras. Como hombre, te hará más caso.

—¿Entonces crees que sirvo para algo? —Terry arqueó una ceja.

—Tu instinto es maravilloso, querido.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo se apellida.

—Nadie lo sabe. Es parte de su aura misteriosa. La encontrarás, tengo confianza en ti.

—Es probable que ni siquiera quiera hablar conmigo.

—Ese es tu principal problema con las mujeres —la chica le palmeó la mano sobre la mesa—. No tienes confianza en ti.

—Quisiera que dejaras de tratarme como si fuese un adolescente —se quejó el—. Sabes que tengo algunas amigas.

—Quizá es por mi culpa —murmuró la joven—. Te facilito mucho las cosas —el castaño se ahogó con su bebida—.Hablo en serio. Siempre estoy a tu lado. No buscas una cita con otra chica, porque sabes que siempre puedo ir contigo. Cuando fuimos al teatro por ejemplo, exageraste, Terry. Me llamaste dos horas antes de la función...

—Lo que tú no sabes, es que ya había agotado las otras posibilidades. Nadie quiso ir al teatro esa noche.

—Por supuesto que nadie aceptaría invitándola con tal premura.

—Llevaba días en el teléfono —señaló, apesadumbrado—. Además, esperé hasta el último momento porque sabía que si te avisaba antes, lo olvidarías.

—Eso no tiene que ver con el asunto. Tendremos que ocuparnos de ello. Conozco...

—Creo que yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso —el tono de Terry era suave, pero no admitía réplica.

Candy no le prestaba atención. Agitaba la mano para saludar a una pelirroja.

—Allí está Elisa Legan—comentó la chica. Terry no se inmutó.

La mujer cruzó el salón y besó la mejilla de Candy.

—¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! —tenía la vista fija en Terry.

Candy arqueó una ceja. ¿Así que Elisa Legan reaccionaba ante Terry? Bueno, no dejaba de ser atractivo. Dirigió la vista al joven que acompañaba a Elisa, llevando el abrigo de la pelirroja. No es un mal tipo, se dijo, aunque demasiado ceremonioso con Elisa.

Él le dirigió la vista y Candy pensó que quizá estaba equivocada con respecto a sus sentimientos por Elisa. Candy ya había recibido miradas de admiración de otros hombres, pero era la primera vez que la contemplaban así. ¡El hombre tenía un parecido extraordinario con un cachorro de beagle!

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, extendiendo la mano.

—Soy Thomas Grey,señorita—respondió él, tomando sus dedos con cuidado, como si fuesen de porcelana.

—Un primo distante de Houston—completó Elisa. Aún tenía la mirada fija en Terry.

—¿Estarás aquí mucho tiempo?—preguntó Candy.

—No el suficiente, después de conocerte —replicó el joven con marcado acento texano y se ruborizó como si hubiese dicho algo incorrecto.

—Tendremos que ayudar a Elisa para enseñarte la ciudad —comentó Candy con un suspiro—. ¿Les parece que cenemos juntos el sábado por la noche? Terry tenía deseos de reunirse con Elisa y eso nos dará la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, Tom.

Terry la miró furioso. Tom en cambio, parecía alguien que logró que su sueño se convirtiera en realidad. La pelirroja se asió del brazo de Terry.

—¡Maravillosa idea! —exclamó ésta—. Hay un nuevo restaurante en la Quinta Avenida... Quisiera conocerlo. ¡Me parece excelente tu idea, Terry!

"Bueno, de todos modos no esperaba ningún reconocimiento por mi aportación", se dijo Candy. Que Terry se llevara el crédito. Miró a Tom, quien seguía aferrado a su mano y suspiró. Si Terry se divertía, el precio de salir con Tom, valía la pena.

Elisa y Tom se marcharon a su mesa y Terry dirigió a su socia una mirada asesina.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —inquirió su amiga.

—Consideraba si el placer de matarte compensaba el tener que pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel. Creo que sí.

—No te entiendo, Terry. ¿Te refieres a lo de Elisa?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra broma pesada me has jugado esta mañana? No quiero pasar el sábado por la noche...

—¿Quieres decirme que tienes algo mejor que hacer? Elisa es una buena chica, siempre dispuesta a divertirse. Quizá hasta sea de las que acepten ir al teatro, avisándole dos horas antes.

—Ya tengo una mujer como ella en mi vida —comentó él, tajante—. No tengo necesidad de otra. Vámonos.

—Sólo trataba de dar un impulso a tu vida social. Deberías agradecérmelo.

—Aceptaré el compromiso el sábado, ya que no tengo otra alternativa, pero no pienses que lo apruebo. Y si vuelves a intentar algo como esto en otra ocasión...

...

El aire era frió y golpeó el rostro de Candy cuando cruzaban el estacionamiento.

—Está muy resbaloso el suelo, ¿no te parece? —preguntó la rubia cuando se dirigían al auto de Terry y estuvo a punto de caer al evitar un montón de nieve—. Al menos debían limpiar las calles.

—¡Unos zapatos más apropiados para el clima, ayudarían! —espetó Terry al ver los zapatos de tacón alto—. ¡Y no trates de cambiar el tema!

—¡Cielos, Terry, reaccionas como si hubiese pedido a Elisa que se case contigo! —protestó al ocupar su lugar en el coche.

—¡Te creo capaz de ello!

Candy parpadeó, asombrada. Nunca había visto a Terry tan disgustado.

—Lo siento, querido —señaló contrita—.Sabes que todo lo hago por tu bien.

—Lo mismo opina mi madre —protestó Terry.

—¡Esa es una buena idea! —la chica chasqueó los dedos—. Hace siglos que no almuerzo con ella. Quizá la llame esta semana.

—Te recomiendo que no le preguntes con quién estima ella que debo casarme —el auto partió de prisa, incorporándose al tránsito citadino.

—¿Por qué? Estoy segura de que debe tener una idea. Tu mamá es una persona excelente para apreciar a las personas. Debería llevar a Elisa para que la conozca...

—Si por mí fuera, yo no llevada a Elisa a ninguna parte.

—¡Vamos, Terry! ¿Cómo esperas encontrar a la mujer de tus sueños si no quieres salir con nadie?

—¿Por qué supones que estoy buscando a la mujer de mis sueños?

—¡Diablos, qué delicados estamos hoy!—Candy se acomodó en su asiento—.Sí, creo que debo hablar con tu madre.

—Yo no lo haría, cariño—Terry detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio.

—¿Por qué? —Terry no se volvió a mirarla, pero ella se dio cuenta de que tenía los nudillos blancos por oprimir con fuerza el volante—. Tu mamá y yo nos entendemos bien —continuó—. Me considero capaz de hablar con ella sobre el particular.

—Ese es parte del problema.

—¿Qué? ¿Que las dos nos preocupamos por ti?

—Esa es la otra parte del problema. Verás, Candy mi querida madre cree...—se detuvo.

La chica bajó del auto sin esperar a que él le abriese la puerta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, tratando de mantener el paso con él al encaminarse al

ascensor.

Terry la miró con fijeza.

—Debería dejar que tú sola te metas en el lío. Lo mereces —luego suspiró, como si lo hubiese pensado mejor y agregó—Candy, mi madre cree que debo casarme contigo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **#** Estare actualizando a diario. _

_Gracias por brindarme su atención._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

—jaja que gracioso Terry, estás bromeando, ¿no es así? —Candy trataba de reprimir la risa.

—Jamás he hablado con mayor seriedad.

—Oh —Candy cruzó el vestíbulo, a su lado—. Es ridículo, Terry. Supongo que se lo habrás dicho —su socio la miró divertido—. ¡Somos los mejores amigos, por todos los santos! Creo que Eleo exagera la nota si considera que puede haber algo mas entre nosotros.

—Sólo digamos que mamá no piensa que sea ridículo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Nada.

—¿Como que nada?. Hay que desengañarla. Esto no puede continuar así, Terry.

—¿Por qué? Ya lleva varios años con la idea, parece que se remonta a la época en que nuestras madres nos bañaban juntos.

—¿Cómo, mi madre también? —gritó Candy—. ¡No puedo creer que mi madre opine igual!

—Pues así es cariño—señaló él, sin compadecerse—No lograste detenerlas cuando anunciaste tu grandiosa amenaza. Sólo dejaron de hablar de ello delante de ti y yo no voy a tratar de sacarles la idea de la cabeza.

—Ok...Entonces lo haré yo. Esto debe terminar de inmediato.

—Como gustes —se detuvo frente a la puerta de la chica—. ¿Quieres jugar gin rummy esta tarde?

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que lavar la ropa. Oh, olvide de comprar el jabón.

—Tráela —le indicó él—. Ya te he dicho que puedes usar mi lavadora y secadora cuando quieras.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero molestarte.

—No veo por qué tengas que trazar una línea divisoria en ese tema.

—Eres sarcástico y no es justo—manifestó la joven, le mostró la lengua en un gesto infantil.

—Entonces ve a la lavandería automática o aprende a usar la tuya. No me importa.

—Sí te importa —dijo ella, luego de meter la llave en la cerradura—. No puedes jugar gin sin mí.

—Debo al menos reconocer tu inteligencia. En lo único que ese Thomas se fijó, fue en tu cuerpo.

—¿Crees que eso lo atrajo? —Candy se volvió para verse en el espejo del pasillo.

—Bueno, sólo te vio sentada. Eso pudo afectar su juicio—dijo riendo.

—Es lo que adoro de ti —señaló con una sonrisa—. Nunca permites que me

vuelva presuntuosa.

—Te enviaré un recibo de honorarios. Qué dices, ¿juegas o no?

—Sí.

—Entonces iré a preparar las cartas mientras vas por tu ropa.

—No me importa —Candy no resistió la pulla final—. Me refiero a que prepares las cartas. Es la única forma en que puedes ganarme —cerró la puerta antes que él replicara y fue a cambiarse de ropa.

Le agradaba que alguien se hubiese fijado en ella. A sus veinticuatro años, ya había decidido que no era del tipo de mujer que seducía a los hombres. Frunció la nariz al recordar que Terry en alguna ocasión le dijo que su físico era perfecto sólo que le faltaba altura.

Sin embargo, tenía una buena cantidad de amistades masculinas y no faltaba quién quisiera formalizar su relación. Estaba convencida de que algún día encontraría al hombre indicado para enamorarse. Mientras tanto, no tenía prisa.

Quería estar segura de que podría lograr el equilibrio entre sus actividades profesionales y el matrimonio.

Se puso un jean y un suéter gris de lana. Colocó la ropa sucia en un cesto. Terry siempre era muy atento y amable con ella. Mas al permitirle usar su lavadora y secadora. No cabía duda de que era un hombre práctico.

Por ello confiaba en que estableciera contacto con Susana y la convenciera de hacer la campaña publicitaria. La modelo era el impulso que G&W necesitaba en ese momento.

Terry dejó la puerta de su apartamento abierta. Candy llevó la ropa al cuarto de lavado y empezó a ordenarla para lavarla.

—¿Puedes imaginar la reacción de Elisa si viese este cuarto en este instante?—rió ella cuando Terry se presentó—. Ropa interior de encaje por todas partes... ¡Terry, eres un libertino!

—¿Tenemos que hablar de Elisa?

—¿Por que no? ¿Te molesta? ¿Puedes prestarme un poco de jabón?

—Toma el que necesites—comentó, sacando un paquete.

—Gracias, olvidé comprarlo en la tienda.

—¿Te acordaste de comprar algo?—preguntó, irónico.

—Una buena dotación de manzanas—respondió después de una pausa.

—Quizá la idea de nuestras madres no es tan descabellada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hago casi todas tus compras, pasas más tiempo en mi departamento que en el tuyo, quizá sea mejor que me case contigo.

—¡Muy... muy gracioso! Pero no te daré el gusto aunque se que mueres por tenerme contigo—ambos rieron— Reparte las cartas. Estaré allí en un segundo.

El apartamento de Terry era el mismo que el suyo y con todos los aparatos electrodomésticos disponibles salvo que ella no sabía usarlos en especial a la hora de lavar la ropa. A Terry le gustaba vivir bien. Era muy ordenado.

En ocasiones recordaba con tristeza la enorme casona en la que creció. Pero eso formaba parte del pasado y no tenía por qué lamentarse. Sería demasiado grande para ella sola.

Cuando su padre se retiró de G&W Models por problemas de salud, el médico le recomendó un clima más benigno, por lo que William y Rose Marie White vendieron su casa y adquirieron una mansion en Florida. En sus visitas a Chicago, se alojaban con Eleonor y Richard Grandchester en una casa que adquirieron en Oak Park, a unas calles de donde Candy vivió su infancia hasta que se mudó a NY.

Sin embargo, Terry tenía razón en algo, reflexionó. Los White y los Grandchester siempre fueron unidos al grado de bromear acerca de que sus hijos se casaran, pero nunca debió pasar de eso... una broma.

—En ocasiones lamento no haber comprado la casa a mis padres.

—¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? —inquirió Terry y levantó la vista de sus cartas.

—Tu apartamento para ti, es un hogar, el mío sólo un lugar para vivir.

—Conté con un excelente decorador.

—Yo también aporté algunas ideas, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto. Si hubieras dedicado la mitad del tiempo que invertiste en el mio, en decorar el tuyo...

—No he podido, lo sabes —hizo una mueca—. Cuando te mudaste aquí, yo vivía en casa y para mí era como si estuviese jugando a la casita al venir aquí y planearlo todo. Y luego el otro departamento que fue un desastre. Ahora es diferente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que el tener una casa modificaría las cosas?

—No lo se —suspiró—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener la razón?

—Cariño —extendió las cartas sobre la mesa—. Debo admitir que me alegro de que no hayas convencido a William de que te vendiera su hogar.

—¿Por qué? Yo dije que la habría comprado... aun cuando trató de regalármela.

—Porque habría tenido que pasar mi vida viajando para arreglar problemas de yeso caído, murciélagos y ventanas mal ajustadas. Sin contar las llamadas durante la madrugada que me dedicarías cuando tuvieras algún problema.

—Sólo hubo un murciélago en los veinte años que vivimos allí.

—Y a mí me correspondió el honor de rescatarte de él.

—No fue mi culpa que mis padres se hubiesen ausentado —protestó la joven—Tengo dieciséis puntos—manifestó luego de contar sus cartas.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Terry, anotando la cifra—. ¿Vamos por lo mismo de siempre?

—¿Por qué esperas hasta ir ganando para preguntar la apuesta?

—Sólo para saber cuánto debo esforzarme.

—Me temo que tendré que pagar la pizza —protestó ella.

—Sólo tienes que poner atención a tu juego. La mitad del mío provino de las cartas que desechaste. ¿Qué provocó tu obsesión por la casa?

—Pensaba en la Navidad próxima. Extraño las celebraciones allí.

—Éramos niños entonces. No puedes esperar que sea lo mismo.

—¿Alguna vez lamentaste ser hijo único, Terry?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió con una sonrisa—. Siempre te llevaba a mi vera. No supe que no eras mi hermana hasta que cumplí los trece.

Candy le hizo una mueca. Había un tono triste en su voz, pero desapareció cuando la desafió.

—Hay algunos que son más lentos para comprender los hechos de la vida.

—Eso es lo más inteligente que has dicho en todo el día.

Era extraño, pero parecía que Terry hablaba en serio. No podía permitirlo.

—Sabes, Terry, si no fueras tan bueno para arreglar fugas de agua y cosas parecidas, nadie te pediría que lo hicieras. Tendré que decir a Elisa que eres un verdadero encanto.—dijo levantandose para darle un fuerte abrazo por la espalda y besarlo en la mejilla.

—Veo que quieres ver correr la sangre. Te diré algo. Yo pago la pizza si prometes dejar a Elisa fuera de la conversación.

A partir de ese momento, el juego se convirtió en una batalla, sólo interrumpida cuando Candy cambiaba la ropa de la lavadora a la secadora. Cuando llegó a sus blusas, preguntó:

—¿Tienes camisas sucias? Si quieres las lavaré ahora.

—Muy generoso de tu parte. Yo sólo tengo que poner la lavadora, la secadora, el agua y el jabón.

—¡Terry, tienes la mente de un contador!—lo siguió cuando fue en busca de la ropa.

Mientras él buscaba, Candy decidió pedir la pizza por teléfono. Iba a tomar el auricular cuando el timbre sonó—. Residencia Grandchester —anunció con tono pomposo.

— _ **¿Candy? Por fin doy contigo.**_

— _ **¡Mamá! ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?**_

— _ **Llamé varias veces a tu apartamento y a tu celular sin éxito. Me pareció prudente preguntar a Terry si sabía en dónde estabas.**_

¿Por qué?, se preguntó inquieta. Luego se ordenó dejarse de tonterías. A no ser

por lo que Terry comentó antes, nunca se le habría ocurrido sospechar de su madre.

Después de todo, Eleo también la llamaba cuando quería localizar a su hijo. Los buenos amigos suelen saber que hace el otro, se dijo Candy, no es más que eso.

— _ **Sólo quería decirte que puesto que decidiste no venir a Florida para los días festivos...**_

— _ **Realmente lo siento, mamá**_ —la interrumpió la chica—, _**pero no puedo tomar una semana libre en esas fechas. Tenemos un proyecto en camino además de la boda de Stear y Patty.**_

— _ **Hija, déjame terminar... Tu padre y yo hablamos con los Grandchester y nos pusimos de acuerdo para pasarlo juntos. Iremos a Chicago a pasar Navidad.**_

— _ **¡Maravilloso! ¿Estás segura de que el clima no afectará a papá?**_

— _ **Estará bien. Los dos anhelamos una blanca Navidad.**_

— _ **Las fiestas no son iguales sin nieve, ¿verdad?**_

— _ **¿Crees que podrás venir a casa antes de las fiestas?**_ —preguntó Rose con ansiedad.

— _ **Es probable. Al menos podré ir unos días.**_

Terry apareció y oyó esas últimas palabras.

—No te comprometas para este fin de semana —le advirtió.

Candy movió una mano, para pedirle silencio.

— _ **¿Qué fue eso?**_ —inquirió Rose Mary—. _**Me pareció un oso herido.**_

Candy río por el comentario de su madre.

— _ **Sólo se trata de Terry. Tenemos una cita doble el próximo fin de semana y no quiere perdérsela.**_

— _ **¡Ya lo imagino! Dale mi sentido pésame.**_

— _ **Lo haré**_ —prometió Candy.

— _ **Y dile que si quiere tener tu atención absoluta, debe aprender a planear las**_

 _ **cosas con anticipación y dejar fuera a la otra pareja.**_

Candy parpadeó asombrada, pero antes de poder encontrar las palabras para corregir a su madre, Rose Mary había cambiado de tema.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos antes que Candy dejara el aparato.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Terry—. ¿Era para mí?

—No... —Candy aún no salía del asombro—. Mamá cree que la cita del sábado es... entre tú y yo.

—¿Ves? Te dije que era parte de la conspiración.

—¿De dónde habrá sacado la idea?

—Salimos con frecuencia —señaló él.

—Pero lo hacemos entre amigos, Terry. Nunca ha habido algo romántico entre nosotros. Me asombra la idea que se han formado.

—Deseos bien intencionados—comentó Terry—. Y no merece la pena que te preocupes por ello. Vas perdiendo por seiscientos puntos y me debes una pizza.

—Ah, ahora recuerdo lo que iba a hacer—Candy empezó a marcar un número telefónico pero se interrumpió—. Pon tus camisas en la lavadora por favor. También encontrarás unas blusas por allí.

—¿Algo mas? No puedo creerlo —comentó Terry—. ¿Por qué cada vez que pretendes hacerme un favor, termino haciendo el trabajo?

—Es parte de lo que adoras en mí—señaló Candy. — ¿Que te parece si invitamos a los chicos a comer con nosotros ahora? ¡Terry!— le grito

—Ah... ¿Me decías?

—¿En que pensabas? Te decías si quieres que invitemos a los chicos a comer. ¿Que opinas?

—No. Mejor otro día. Hoy es nuestra noche de amigos—le dedicó una hermosa y tierna sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. No nos vimos en una semana y además te lo debo por tu cumpleaños.

—¿Te quedaras a dormir?

— No puedo. Mañana quede en desayunar con Patty y Annie.

—Entiendo.

Trataba de decidir de qué pedir la pizza, por lo que no observó el rostro de Terry.

De haberlo hecho, se habría sorprendido al verlo tan pensativo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _La verdad no pensé tener tantos seguidores._

 _Mil gracias por su atención y por la confianza que me dan para continuar._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Domingo por la mañana Candy y sus amigas se reunieron para desayunar. Supuestamente sería en la cafetería de siempre pero debido a...

—La dieta te tiene de mal humor amiga—bocifero Annie.

—Aumente tres kilos en una semana. ¿Te parece que eso no es suficiente para sentirme así? Cuando Stear me vea entrando a la iglesia pareceré la torta y no la novia—dijo la futura novia angustiada.—si es que no sale corriendo.

—Ay Patty que cosas dices. Estas hermosa y para nada gorda. Tienes unas curvas envidiables, amiga.

—Necesito que me ayudes Candy. Tu sabes mucho de estas cosas. Decidí cambiar mi traje de la ceremonia civil. Siento que no me queda.

—¿Que?—exclamaron sus dos amigas ante el comentario de ésta.

—Estas loca Patricia. Ya no queda nada para la boda y a ti se te da por cambiar todo. Olvidalo. No lo vas a cambiar.—protesto la morena.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Sabes toooodo lo que nos costo conseguir que te decidieras por uno de los miles de modelos que Jean Paul te mostró?—dijo la rubia en un tono desesperado.

—Uds no entienden. Mirenme como estoy. Estoy hecha una vaca.—dijo a punto de soltar unas lágrimas.

—Estas hermosa—Candy se levantó para abrazarla.—Solo son los nervios por la boda.

—Si te hace sentir mejor. ¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar un poco? Así bajaremos las donas y los bollos de cremas que acabamos de devorar—Las tres rieron.

—Buena idea Annie. Pero con estos tacones no llegó ni a una cuadra caminando.—dijo señalando sus 10 centímetro de tacos.

—Nose como puedes caminar con esas cosas—Se quejó Patty.

—Lo mismo me dice Terry. Pero es la costumbre. Además crei que iramos a la cafetería.

—Terry y tu harían una linda pareja juntos. Son tal para cual. El siempre esta tan pendiente de ti, amiga. Ojala yo tuviera un amigo asi. Es el hombre perfecto. Cualquier mujer estaría encantada de tenerlo.—Suspiro la castaña.

—¡Patyy !

—¿Que? ¿Acaso dije algo que no fuera verdad?

—Te estas por casar con mi primo. No lo olvides amiga. Y en cuanto a lo otro. Borra esas imágenes. Terry es como un hermano para mi.

—Bueno. Olvidemos a Terry por el momento —Sugirio la morena.—¿A donde iremos?

—Prometieron que iríamos a caminar.

—¿Qué tal Bendle's? Hace tiempo que no vamos por allí.

Bendle's era una de las pocas librerías pequeñas que quedaban en Nueva York. Aunque Patty no tenía nada en contra del lugar. Pero sabía que era una tentación ya que servía un exquisito café y unos tentadores bollos con crema de queso.

—Ok. Es una excelente idea.—dijo la castaña resignada.

TARDARON cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar a la librería Bendle's, que quedaba a sólo cuatro cuadras del departamento de la futura novia pero sólo porque Patty se detuvo en todos los escaparates. –¿Qué te parece ese vestido? –le preguntó, señalando un vestido color crudo de cóctel que llevaba un maniquí flaquísimo. Las chicas fruncieron el ceño.

–¿Para ti? —dijo la morena.

—No, para el maniquí que voy a mandar a la ceremonia en mi lugar.—replicó ella, irónica–. Pues claro que para mí.

Candy se pasó una mano por el cuello. –Es un poco… descarado, ¿no? Mira qué pedazo de escote. Además no es adecuado para el civil.

–Ya lo he mirado –dijo Patty–. ¿Crees que es mucho para mí?

–No, no he dicho eso. Patty, tu ya tienes un vestido.

—Si, amiga. Además...—alargo la morena— es un vestido confeccionado por uno de los mejores diseñadores del mundo.

–Si pierdo un kilo por día, podré ponérmelo –murmuró ella, pensativa–. Especialmente si hago ejercicio todos los días. Y tú siempre me estás diciendo que deje la comida basura…

—Deberías comer comida sana y hacer ejercicio a diario –la interrumpió la morena–. Pero no creo que debas perder peso y menos con una dieta enloquecida para quedarte como una sílfide en dos semanas. –La dieta es buena, depura el organismo. –¿Perdona? –No voy a hacer una dieta enloquecida, pienso comer de manera sensata.

–¿Seguro?—dijo la rubia.

–Siempre porciones pequeñas, se lo prometo. Y no voy a probar las hamburguesas ni las pizzas.

–¿Seguro? –repitió ella, incrédula.

—El peceto con papas y crema, más el pudin de chocolate con helado de vainilla, de anoche fueron la última vez. Era una cena que tenia con mi futura familia pero a partir de ahora, nada de pasta y nada de helados.

—¿Y los bollos con crema de queso?—agrego la morena.

—Eso y todo lo demas.

–Es verdad, hoy has mostrado una contención admirable en el desayuno –Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Pero su contención recibió otro golpe cuando pasaron frente a una pizzería y olió la mozzarella caliente y la salsa de tomate…

Patty tragó saliva, no por desesperación, sino porque se le hacía la boca agua. ¿Por qué no podía el brócoli oler así? Penso la castaña

–Tal vez pueda encontrar un libro con recetas de comida sana en la librería.

...

 _Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad..._

—Supongo que ahora que te casas necesitarás unas vacaciones para la luna de miel. ¿Ya hablaste con Candy con respecto a eso?

—Me dijo que hablaría contigo. Le propuse un excelente colega. Es un ex compañero de la universidad.

—No me dijo nada. De seguro se le olvido. ¿Y quien es?—pregunto Terry.

—Supongo que habras escuchado hablar sobre Antony Brower. Es un buen fotógrafo y reconocido por Europa.

—Si. He escuchado mucho. Ya lo hablaré bien con Candy, ya que será quien te reemplace y el encargado para nuestra próxima campaña. Cambiando de tema ¿Como van con los preparativos para la boda?

—Estoy seguro que no los decepcionara. Antony es muy bueno en su trabajo.—dijo muy seguro—Y con lo que respecta a la boda...Por mi parte todo más que tranquilo. La que me preocupa es Patty. Últimamente esta que ni ella se soporta.—contesto Stear.

—Por eso es que aún no me he casado.—añadio Archie.

—No te has casado aún porque Annie no te dio el si—dijo Terry.

—Deberiamos pasar por las chicas para invitarlas a almorzar ¿No lo creen?

—Ya deja a Patty tranquila, Stear. En unas semanas será toda tuya y vas a buscar la manera de sacártela de encima.—dijo en un tono burlón su hermano.

—Uds dos mejor van buscando compañía porque de seguir así serán unos solterones amargados—se defendió Stear.

—No estoy interesado en atarme la soga al cuello aún, hermanito.

—Ni lo digas. Las mujeres no me duran más que dos meses—comento Terry.

—La mayoría se espantan por la estrecha relación que tienen tu y Candy.—argumento Archie.—Creo que a ambos les pasa lo mismo.

Archie no era la primera persona que lo mencionaba y sospechaba que no sería la última. De hecho una de las cosas que su última novia le había echado en cara una noche mientras rompían, fue lo que ella llamaba «una insana relación con esa mujer». Pero él tenía una estupenda relación con Candy. Habían sido muy amigos y algo más, desde que ella nacio y se habían apoyado en todo desde entonces. También, a pesar de ir en grados diferentes debido a la edad, habían pasado juntos en el instituto y la universidad. Candy era la única constante en su vida y él en la de ella.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a comer algo—menciono Terry, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

...

Domingo por la noche paso trabajando para la campaña del perfume el cual debían promocionar.

Llegado el lunes, Candy temprano se levanto . Sin esperar a su socio salió antes. Había decidido pasar a ver unas casas que estaban un poco alejada de la ciudad. Pero desilusionada regreso al trabajo.

En alguna ocasión agradecio a su padre de construir la agencia en un sitio acorde con sus necesidades. Debía admitir que el vivir cerca también tenía sus ventajas.

Cuando el congestionamiento de tránsito se disolvió, recobró su buen humor y consideró que era agradable vivir a corta distancia, tenia las mejores tiendas bastante cerca al igual que teatros, museos y salas de conciertos.

Un imponente edificio con frente de vidrios cromados y un enorme letrero con las iniciales en negro de G&W Modelos, anunciaban la llegada al lugar.

El auto de Terry ya estaba en su lugar asignado, como de costumbre. El nunca llegaba tarde. Candy tomó del asiento posterior su cartapacio de piel y la caja envuelta en papel de brillantes colores, bajó del auto y se estremeció al sentir el aire helado. Llegó, saludo al personal como de costumbre y se dirigió a su oficina. Era un paraíso cálido. Abrió el cartapacio y acomodó los documentos relativos a la estrategia de ventas para el nuevo perfume, en los que trabajó la noche anterior. Ansiaba mostrárselos a Terry.

Hizo su silla hacia atrás y con los nudillos dio tres golpes en el muro que separaba sus oficinas.

Era el sistema de intercomunicación de la jungla, como lo llamaban ellos. Con los años, desarrollaron una clave. Tres golpes significaban "Necesito verte". Dos. "Voy enseguida". Uno. "Ven a verme por favor". De vez en cuando, Terry recurría a la clave Morse para insistir en algo y casi siempre obtenía resultados ya que Candy nunca logró distinguir un punto de una raya y tenía que ir a la oficina vecina para ver qué quería su socio.

En esa ocasión, recibió un golpe como respuesta. Con un suspiro, Candy tomó sus documentos.

—¿No sería mejor que él viniera, en lugar de hacerme salir con tantos papeles? —preguntó a la habitación vacía.

En un principio, la secretaria levantaba la vista, sorprendida al verlos entrar y salir de una u otra oficina sin siquiera llamar a la puerta... y sin interrumpir llamadas telefónicas o juntas importantes. No estaba enterada de la comunicación de la jungla.

Se rumoraba entre el personal que se enviaban mensajes por telepatía. Terry y Candy nunca se ocuparon de desmentir el rumor; en ocasiones les era útil.

Y en otras, pensó Candy, era casi una realidad. Desde luego existía una razón.

Cuando dos personas colaboraban en forma tan estrecha como ellos, poco había que no supieran uno del otro. La secretaria la detuvo en la puerta.

—Srita White, el Sr Terrence tiene una llamada telefónica...

—Lo sé, Carol. Está por terminarla.

La empleada se sorprendió, aunque no hizo comentario.

—Srita, la señora Grandchester llamó. Preguntó si podría almorzar con ella hoy.

"¿Qué querrá Eleonor?", se preguntó Candy. Comentó a Terry que hablaría con su madre para desechar sus alocadas ideas. No tenía objeto posponer la discusión.

—Gracias Carol. Llámala, por favor, y dile que con gusto iré. Podré reunirme con ella alrededor de la una.

—Entendido, Srita.

—Y por favor Carol, deja de llamarme Srita y sólo dime Candy. Te lo agradeceré siempre.

—Como ud ordene Srita Candy.

Terry dejaba el teléfono cuando Candy entró. Le indicó que se sentara mientras hacía unas anotaciones en un papel. Era tan ordenado en sus notas, que si alguien las leyera diez años después, sabría con precisión cuál fue el asunto tratado.

Candy esperaba impaciente. G&W Models era una empresa redituable, pero el año anterior sus utilidades no fueron extraordinarias. Este nuevo producto les daría el impulso que necesitaban.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Terry, señalando el paquete que ella llevaba consigo.

—Un detalle por la lavadora y secadora que me dejaste usar—Candy se lo entregó—.Te lo mereces ¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con la secretaria del representante de Susana—respondió distraído mientras retiraba la envoltura del paquete con cuidado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que en cuanto se desocupara el representante hablaria con Susana y se comunicaría con la agencia y nos reuniríamos.

—¿Le interesó el proyecto?

—Yo diría que sí. Acordamos reunimos con ellos a tomar una copa para discutirlo.

Candy saltó feliz de su silla y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi lo hizo caer del asiento.

—¡Sabía que ibas a lograrlo! ¡Oh, Terry, es maravilloso!

—Candy, si pudieras controlarte... —se asió del escritorio para no caer y el

paquete se fue al suelo.

—¡Eres extraordinario! —exclamó la chica y lo besó varias veces en ambas mejillas.

—Todavía no hago ningún milagro —la previno—. Sólo aceptó una reunión para hablar del asunto.

—Espero que sea lo más pronto posible. Necesitamos poner esta campaña en marcha cuanto antes. Debimos hacerlo hace varios meses cuando nos presentaron el perfume—el aroma de la loción masculina le llegó con fuerza y se percató de que seguía abrazándolo. Se alejó con toda propiedad, recogió el paquete y se lo entregó.

—La semana próxima.

—¿Hasta entonces? —Candy se apesadumbró.

—Ni siquiera se encuentra aquí en estos momentos. Llegará en unos dias a una sesión de fotos para una revista.

—Si no tenemos otra alternativa...

—En un instante soy un héroe, y al siguiente... Bueno, así es la vida. Te aseguro que pasé mucho tiempo tratando de localizar a Susana.

Otra semana perdida, pensaba Candy. Sin embargo, Terry estaba en lo cierto; no cualquiera podría interesar al representante de la modelo para llegar hasta ese punto.

Dedicó su atención al paquete de Terry.

—¡Por todos los santos! ¿No sabes cómo abrir un regalo? ¡Ponle un poco más de entusiasmo, Terry!

—Siempre temo encontrar algo que salte o me estalle en las manos. Viniendo de ti, podría tratarse de un gato.

—De haber sabido que querías uno...

—Nunca dije eso, Candy, sólo que sé de lo que eres capaz.

—Es difícil encontrar qué obsequiarte. Tienes todo lo que quieres y lo que no, lo compras.

—Ojalá así fuera —murmuró Terry. Sacó un álbum de discos de música barroca, que le costó a la chica una fortuna.

—Ahora ya no tendrás que pedir prestado el mío.

—Mi madre diría que hay una solución más sencilla —le indicó con una pícara sonrisa—. Si nos casáramos, no tendríamos que comprar duplicados de todo.

—Supongo que quieres hacerte el gracioso. A propósito, voy a almorzar con ella hoy.

—Pues sé cauta en lo que le dices, Candy.

—Pienso aclarar todo. No creo que vuelva a molestarte con ese asunto. Ahora, con respecto a la estrategia para la campaña del perfume...

...

Estaba cinco minutos retrasada y sin aliento cuando llamó a la puerta de la cocina de Eleonor Grandchester. Los padres adquirieron una cómoda casa en NY cuando su hijo se mudó a esa ciudad.

—Pasa, cariño —le indicó su anfitriona—. Me alegro de que pudieras venir. Ya no tenemos muchas oportunidades para charlar.

¿De qué querría hablar la mujer?, se preguntó Candy. Su preocupación aumentó cuando Eleonor la llevó a la sala, donde en una bandeja de plata sobre una mesa de madera, había dos copas y una licorera de cristal cortado.

—¿Por qué tanta formalidad? —estaba acostumbrada a la cocina de la madre de Terry y una ordinaria taza para el café.

—Sólo pensé que el cambio sería agradable. Hace tanto que no recibimos visitas, que temo olvidar mis buenos modales.—exagero.

—De haberlo sabido, habría hecho una entrada triunfal por la puerta principal.—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Puse a enfriar una botella de sidra, ya que sé que ni tú ni Terry toman algo más fuerte cuando trabajan —señaló Eleonor, con una sonrisa.

—¿Terry? —preguntó Candy, sorprendida—. ¿También él vendrá a almorzar?

—¡Cielos, no! Sólo estaremos nosotras. Richard está en el club y quizá inicie una partida de póker que le lleve toda la tarde —hizo una ligera pausa, apenas perceptible.

¿Por qué tenía Candy la impresión de que Eleo la invitaba a confiar en ella?

Pero la mujer nunca permitiría que la conversación decayera.

—Espero que pases la Navidad con nosotros —continuó—. Me refiero a que te quedes unos días en nuestra casa de Chicago. Con la presencia de tus padres, será como en los viejo tiempos.

—Eran unas reuniones muy agradables—murmuró la chica—. Nos alternábamos para pasar la Nochebuena en una casa y la comida de Navidad en la otra, siempre me pareció que era un arreglo excelente.

—Excepto los años en que tú y Terry eran adolescentes y no se soportaban—comentó Eleonor, riendo—. En realidad era maravilloso. Se necesitan familias grandes para esas festividades —entristeció un instante,

—Los White y los Grandchester hemos sido como una sola familia —le indicó Candy.

—Lo sé y me parece maravilloso. Creo que ya debemos almorzar —la guió hacia el comedor.

"¿Por qué me siento como si me tendiera una trampa?", se preguntó Candy al sentarse junto a la anfitriona para comer.

—Extraño mucho a Rose—le dijo Eleo—. Todo lo hacíamos juntas. No es frecuente que dos personas se lleven tan bien como nosotras.

—Será agradable tenerlos durante unos días.—comento Candy

—Espero que no te moleste que se alojen contigo y no contigo.

—¿En dónde los instalaría? En ocasiones lamento no tener la vieja casa.

—Te creo —aceptó la mujer mayor. —Me enteré de que está en venta.

—¿De veras?

—No recuerdo quién me lo dijo, pero no hay duda de ello.

—No vi el anuncio.

—Los anuncios están prohibidos en ese vecindario, lo sabes. Además, los corredores de bienes raíces se oponen a ellos, ya que los propietarios con frecuencia quieren hacer tratos sin consultarlos. ¿Terminaste la sopa? Iré por el estofado.

¿La vieja casa familiar en venta? ¿Sería sólo una coincidencia que esa misma mañana ella pensara en la conveniencia de vivir en chicago?

—Eres una excelente cocinera. Siempre preferiste hacerlo tu a que lo hiciera la cocinera—comentó Candy al ver los platos que Eleonor llevó a la mesa.

—En realidad es fácil y me gusta hacerlo. He tenido toda la vida para practicar y a dos hombres que

alimentar.

Eso recordó a Candy el propósito de aceptar la invitación. Probó el pollo a la cacerola y la ensalada, antes de empezar con cuidado.

—Terry me dijo que comentaste algo acerca de... —se detuvo y tragó con dificultad. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginó. Siempre tuvo mucha confianza con Eleonor cuando era chica. En ocasiones prefería hablar con ella antes de hacerlo con su madre. Las cosas no tenían por qué haber cambiado, se reprendió. "Después de todo, lo único que quieres decirle es que no estás interesada en casarte con su hijo". Cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común se daría cuenta de ello. Ese era el motivo de la dificultad, decidió.

—Eleo—empezó de nuevo—, Terry cree que tú y mamá consideran... que él y yo somos ideales para...

—¿Para qué, querida? —la señora manifestaba un interés moderado. Contra lo que Candy esperaba, no la veía molesta ni atormentada.

—Para casarnos —terminó la joven, de prisa.

—¡Qué encantador fue él!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —soltó el aliento contenido.

—Me parece un cuento de hadas cuando lo planteas de esa forma.

—Así es —comentó Candy con una risita. ¡Qué práctica era la mujer!

—"Y vivieron muy felices" y tonterías como ésa.

"Terry estaba equivocado", pensó Candy. "No fue más que una broma".

—Por supuesto los cuentos de hadas no son prácticos en la vida real—añadió Eleonor.

En un gesto impulsivo, la chica colocó una mano sobre la de la otra mujer.

—Estaba segura de que entenderías. Terry y yo... bueno, él es una magnífica persona, pero no es un Príncipe Encantado y yo no soy la Bella Durmiente...

—Sé a qué te refieres. Me alegro de que veas la situación con realismo, Candy.

¿Quieres un poco de pudin de naranjas como postre? Me quedó increíble.

—Me temo que debo marcharme. Tengo un par de cosas urgentes que hacer.

—Al menos llévate una manzana —Eleonor fue a la cocina y regresó con un cesto de fruta fresca.

La chica escogió una manzana roja.

—Conoces mi punto débil, ¿no es así?

—¡Eras la única niña que rechazaba mis galletas y prefería una manzana!

Una vez en la puerta, Candy dio a Eleonor un beso en la mejilla.

Me alegro de que tuviéramos esta charla. Por varios motivos, se dijo de regreso a la agencia y mordiendo su manzana. Estaba más preocupada de lo necesario acerca de la alocada manifestación de Terry.

Ahora podía relajarse.

¡Típico de Terry el complicarlo todo!

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Ya que mañana me será imposible conectarme. Les dejó también el capítulo del martes._

 _Que tengan un buen día._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

La semana paso muy rápido. Y con ello, el sábado tan esperado para Candy. Pero Terry no podía decir lo mismo.

Candy miró el reloj con una mueca de disgusto. Contaba con quince minutos para terminar de arreglarse; les tomaría otros quince llegar al restaurante donde se reunirían con Thomas y Elisa, y la maldita cremallera de su vestido se había atorado. Tratando de verse la espalda por el espejo, tiró del cierre sin resultado. Lo intentó con más fuerza y escuchó el sonido de la tela que se rasgaba.

Con un suspiro trató de sacarse la prenda por la cabeza, mas fue en vano.

—¿Hay alguien en casa? —la alegre voz proveniente de la sala le produjo alivio.

—Aqui en el dormitorio. ¡Necesito ayuda, Terry!

—¡No lo creo! Tú fuiste quien insistió en esta cita y todavía no estás lista.

—Eso intento —protestó—, pero estoy atorada. ¿Quieres ayudarme por favor?

—Déjame pensarlo un momento. Si te ayudo, tendré que salir contigo. Si no lo hago, puedo fingir ignorancia. En tus circunstancias, no puedes llamar a Elisa para cancelar.

—¡Maldición, Terry!

—Date vuelta —le ordenó riendo—. ¿Qué pasó con tu sentido del humor?

—Lo perdí en el instante en que mi circulación se interrumpió

—¡En esta ocasión sí te metiste en un verdadero lío! —comentó él al ver la cremallera enredada. Ella permaneció quieta hasta que retiró los hilos que tenían trabado el cierre—. Ya está —dijo, liberando la prenda.

—Gracias, Terry.

—¿Quieres que lo suba o lo baje?

—¿Se rompió mucho? —la joven trató de ver el daño, volviendo el cuello.

—No veo ninguna rotura. En lo personal, me gusta con la cremallera abajo. Sin embargo, creo estar retrasado de noticias, pensé que las chicas usaban sostén.

Candy giró, sosteniendo la espalda del vestido con las manos. Había olvidado que esa noche decidió no usar sostén.

—Todavía lo hacen... quiero decir, la mayoría de las veces.

—Pues tú eres la excepción.

—Es una descortesía de tu parte el ser indiscreto.

—No pude evitarlo. Te ves muy sexy con eso ¿Quieres que suba la cremallera?

Sería absurdo sentirse cohibida, pensó la chica. Además, llevaba una combinación de raso y encaje para protegerse de la irritación de la lana. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si estuviese desnuda?

También sería inútil tratar de subir la cremallera ella misma y correr el riesgo de volver a trabarla, cuando Terry lo haría con facilidad.

—Por favor —le indicó, dándole la espalda.

—Acabo de tener una idea brillante—comentó el—. Cásate conmigo y no volverás a tener problemas con las cremalleras.

—¡Terry, no seas tonto! —se pasó el cepillo por el cabello.

—Tampoco tendrías que preocuparte de que te vea sin sostén.

—Sólo me viste la espalda. No tienes por qué hacerlo público.

—¿Crees que pondría un anuncio en el tablero de avisos para los empleados?

—Serías capaz —replicó ella, con tono seco.

—No sería novedad para ellos. La mayoría piensa que vivimos juntos.

—¡Vaya tontería! —exclamó ella. Operó el interruptor del foco del baño, el cual después de un instante, se apagó—. ¡Maldición!

—¿Por qué no das por perdida esta cita y llamas para cancelarla?

—Porque te agradará Elisa una vez que la conozcas. Estoy segura que te gustara y mucho.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto. A propósito, quería sugerirte que lleves a casa a Elisa después de cenar. Tom se encargará de mí. De seguro...

—No quieres que alguien invada tu intimidad, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué me metiste en este lío si querias estar a solas con él?

—No quiero estar a solas con él pues no lo conozco lo suficiente. Sin embargo, considero que tú y Ely no necesitan compañía.

—¿Qué acostumbra hacer Ely y que alguna pareja invitada desaprobaría?

—¡Vamos, Terry!

—Si insistes en enseñarme los hechos de la vida, necesito una instrucción básica.

—Con seguridad no esperas que entre en detalle con respecto a los puntos sobresalientes de Elisa. Además, ¿cómo he de conocerlos? Sin embargo, me han dicho que besa de maravilla. ¿Tienes una lamparita de repuesto?

Terry se tocó los bolsillos como si esperase encontrar uno allí.

—Me temo que no.

Candy dejó escapar un sonido de protesta y llevó su estuche de maquillaje a la cocina.

—Esto es ridículo —se quejó—. Teniendo unos de los mejores PH, no tengo luz en el baño ni en el vestidor. Por cierto, tu apariencia es maravillosa.

—Gracias —el joven se acomodó el pañuelo de la chaqueta.

—Eres un lindo farsante. A pesar de tus protestas, tratas de causar una buena impresión a Elisa. El que te hayas puesto un traje nuevo lo demuestra.

—Por cierto. No me comentaste del reemplazo de Stear.

—Oh. Lo olvidé. Igual es algo que tenemos que decidirlo juntos. Más si será quien se encargue de las tomas para la campaña.

—Ok. Lo hablaremos mañana.

—Por cierto, ¿ ya pensaste que regalo de boda le haremos a los chicos? Sólo falta una semana.

—No. Pense que eso te encargarias tu.

—Que comodo eres.

—¿Tienes un antiácido por aquí?—inquirió él, abriendo el refrigerador.

—No y en realidad no lo necesitas. No finjas dolor de estómago, te conozco bastante. Toma un vaso de leche.

—¿Estás esperando a que esto se convierta en queso cottage —preguntó con un gesto, después de oler el contenido del envase de cartón—. ¿O quieres que lo tire?

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya se echó a perder?

—No comprendo por qué sucedió—comentó él con fingida inocencia, vaciando el líquido en el fregadero—. Después de todo, la fecha estampada dice que la vigencia expiró hace tres semanas.

—¡Es imposible!

—Candy, ¿por qué habría de mentir el fabricante? Cásate conmigo y así no

tirarías el dinero en leche agria... la consumiríamos antes que se arruinara. Sólo tendríamos que preparar una cafetera por las mañanas y…

—Me alegra que sigas disfrutando de la broma de tu madre bombón.

—Es lo más conveniente porque no cesará. Para ella no es una broma, Candy.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Hablé con ella al respecto y...

—Lo sé. Se comunicó conmigo hoy. Tú supones que aceptó que todo era una tontería y ella cree que tú admitiste que lo nuestro es serio, pero no estamos dispuestos a hablar de ello todavía.

—¡Es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado!

—Tal vez. No obstante, es evidente que hubo una falla de comunicación entre ustedes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Después de veintisiete años, sé lo que piensa mi madre. Y en su mente aparecen campanas nupciales.

—Le dije...

—Lamento sacarlo a colación, cariño, pero a menos que nos marchemos de

inmediato, vamos a llegar muy tarde.

—¿Lo ves? Estás ansioso por reunirte con Elisa. Eso es una buena señal.

—No, cariño, sólo quiero salir de ese compromiso cuanto antes.

—Deberías llevarla a conocer a tus padres, Terry. Eso ayudaría a que tu madre olvide lo de nuestra boda. En realidad no creo que esa tontería...

—Vamos, Candy—la voz era suave, pero firme.

—Para tu información, Elisa te esperaría toda la vida. No debí decírtelo; puedes volverte presuntuoso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Porque es cierto. Además, tu principal problema es la falta de confianza en ti mismo. Pensé que al decírtelo, te relajarías. Eres el hombre perfecto.

—¿Dedican tú y Elisa mucho tiempo a hablar de mí?

—No seas tonto. La verdad, nunca hemos hablado de ti.

—¿No la has puesto al tanto de mis malos hábitos? ¿Y no sólo es tu imaginación la que dice que está interesada en mí?

—Es algo más que una opinión, Terry. Una mujer sabe cuando otra se siente atraída hacia un hombre... tenemos un sexto sentido para ello. Créeme, sé cómo se siente Ely.

—Supongo que es porque tú estás perdidamente enamorada de mí.

—Totalmente cariño—esbozo una gran sonrisa—Eres agradable cuando adoptas el papel de tímido —le dijo ella, pellizcándole una mejilla.

—Recuérdalo, Candy, tú me metiste en esto y voy a tratar de divertirme, así muera en el intento.

—¡No te quejes!, esta noche será algo que nunca soñaste.

—Eso, querida, es lo que me aterroriza—protestó Terry.—Por cierto, estas hermosa.

Candy se puso un vestido de lanilla mangas largas rojo, ajustado. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Zapatos negros, de tacones muy altos como de costumbre. El cabello suelto con ondas sultimente marcadas. Maquillaje suave y rojo pasión en los labios.

...

Elisa y Thomas ya se encontraban en el restaurante cuando ellos llegaron.

Candy advirtió que la pelirroja caminaba impaciente en el vestíbulo. Se alegró. Ella y Terry harían buena pareja. Terry siempre era muy puntual, excepto cuando iba en compañía de ella.

—Lamento que lleguemos retrasados—se disculpó al saludar a la otra chica—. Fue por mi culpa.

—Espero que no te moleste que te hayamos hecho esperar —comentó Terry, tranquilo—. Candy se atoró en su vestido y tuve que ayudarla a salir de él.

—¡No tienes por qué decirlo de esa forma! —protestó Candy.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras cerca para ayudarla —replicó Elisa—. Siempre supe que eras algo especial, Terry —lo asió del brazo con fuerza.

Él lanzó una mirada desesperada a Candy, quien se limitó a sonreír y se volvió hacia Tom, el cual aguardaba en silencio.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias —respondió ruborizado.

Candy suspiró para sus adentros. Una noche de aburrimiento era un precio justo si lograba que Terry conociera a una mujer interesante.

Elisa llenaba todos los requisitos, era agradable y de la mejor sociedad. Sería la esposa ideal para su amigo.

La velada resultó una de las citas más breves en la historia de la ciudad. También fueron las dos horas más tediosas que ella hubiese pasado en cualquier parte. Los alimentos del nuevo restaurante elegido por Elisa eran malos y la compañía de Tom resultó peor conforme avanzó la noche. El sacarle conversación era un verdadero triunfo.

Elisa tuvo problemas para mantener la atención de Terry e hizo comentarios desagradables cuando él halagaba a Candy.

"Está celosa de mí", se dijo la chica, asombrada y deseó encontrar la forma de borrar la impresión errónea de su amiga.

Una y otra vez, a instancias de Terry, la conversación iba al ámbito de los negocios. Sacaba a colación algún tema importante que no podía esperar hasta el lunes siguiente.

Candy se esforzó por llevar la charla a temas de interés general, pero le era difícil olvidar los tópicos que Terry trataba, en lugar de la insulsa conversación de Tom. Cuando dirigió una mirada significativa a Terry, él se limitó a sonreírle y continuó discutiendo los problemas de las mujeres ante las luces y las camaras, y con respecto a pruebas de una nueva crema limpiadora para satisfacer los requisitos gubernamentales. Cuanto más hablaba con Candy, Elisa más se disgustaba.

Fue una bendición el que llegara el momento en que el camarero sirviera la última taza de café y les llevara la cuenta. Para entonces, Candy estaba furiosa y Elisa bostezaba. Tom seguía en su trance adoratorio. El único feliz era Terry.

—Me llevarás a casa, ¿verdad, Tom?—Candy se odiaba por su fingida alegría—. Estoy segura de que Terry y Elisa...

—Toda la noche he querido decirte cuánto te admiro, Elisa —Terry la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del restaurante.

Tom retiró la silla de Candy y murmuró a su oído:

—Me alegra que quieras que te lleve a casa.

Salieron y alcanzaron a escuchar el irónico comentario de Terry.

—Hablo en serio. Me maravilla la forma en que te aplicas el maquillaje para ocultar las imperfecciones de tu cutis y que tu nariz parezca más angosta. Es una labor profesional, Elisa.

Candy se llevó la mano a la frente, pues sintió un fuerte dolor en la sien. La pelirroja estaba boquiabierta. No podía creer lo que su amigo decía.

—Además has hecho milagros para cubrir las protuberancias bajo tus ojos —continuó Terry—. Todavía no son muy pronunciadas, pero quizá quieras probar la crema que está por salir al mercado, de un gran amigo. Creo que si empiezas a usarla ahora, nadie imaginará que tienes esas horribles bolsas —le sonrió, satisfecho.

—Tom, llévame a casa de inmediato—Elisa había recobrado el habla. Estaba furiosa.

—Voy a dejar a Candy...

—¡Tom! —nadie podría negarse a ese tono gélido—. Consigue un taxi... ahora.

—Pero Elisa... —se rindió y salió a la calle para tratar de detener un coche de alquiler que pasaba por allí.

—Permíteme —Terry alzó la mano en un gesto imperativo y el chofer detuvo su vehículo con un chirrido de neumáticos.

—¡Gracias por nada! —murmuró Elisa a Candy.

—Lamento que no te sientas bien —señaló Terry, solícito, al ayudarla a subir al vehículo—. Estás un poco pálida, pero creo que una base para maquillaje de un tono distinto te serviría. Espero que en otra ocasión podamos visitar los centros nocturnos.

—Lo dudo —respondió ella, con la mirada al frente—. No te molestes en llamarme, no estaré en casa.

—Cuánto lamento que pienses así. Sólo quise hacerte un cumplido... —se despidió de los ocupantes del taxi, agitando la mano y volvió al lado de Candy—. No sé qué sucedió. Creo que tendrás que seguir a mi lado, después de todo.

—¿No sabes qué sucedió? —Candy separó cada palabra con énfasis—. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito, Terrence Grandchester?

—No sé de qué hablas —comentó sorprendido—. Sólo la felicité por su habilidad para maquillarse...

—En todos los años que llevo de conocerte, nunca te había oído decir algo tan agresivo —manifestó Candy con tono ácido—. ¡Diablos!, ¿cómo eres capaz, de decir a alguien que realizó un buen esfuerzo para cubrir las protuberancias bajo sus ojos?

Subieron al coche de Terry y marcharon a sus respectivos PH.

—¿Crees que alguna vez me perdone?—preguntó él cuando bajaban del auto. Su tono era sumiso, pero ella no lo creyó.

—¡Nunca! ¡Y no me digas que no fue ésa tu intención!

Mostraba una máscara de arrepentimiento, que la rubia sabía que era fingido. Típico de él.

—Y ni siquiera recibí el besito de las buenas noches que me prometiste—agregó Terry en tono compungido cuando bajaron del ascensor.

—¡Pues no lo esperes de mí! —exclamó, molesta—. Sabes que fue tu culpa. Elisa lo habría hecho con gusto si no le hubieras presentado tu discurso sobre esas cremas rejuvenecedoras. ¿En que pensabas cuando le dijiste eso?

—Quizá mi técnica está fallando —se lamentó Terry—. O tal vez sólo necesite más práctica —la miró con malicia—. ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudar a un viejo amigo?

—¿Y besarte? —inquirió la joven con asombro.

Trató de controlarse y vio el rostro de Terry inclinado sobre el suyo. ¿Qué sentiría al ser besada por él?, se preguntó sin aliento. "Será como besar a mi hermano". No podia negar que tenia una boca muy tentadora, se dijo.

—No seas ridículo, Terry —respondió, insertando su llave en la cerradura—. El practicar conmigo no te servirá. No hay emoción al besar a alguien por quien no sientes atracción alguna.

—Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de darle la espalda a un amigo, Candy.

No insistió más en el tema, lo cual la alegró. Por un instante pensó que el amigo de toda la vida había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba un extraño. Lo contempló asombrada.

—¿No te sientes solo algunas veces, Terry?

—Sí, cariño —le levantó el mentón y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo—, pero deja de concertarme citas. Las mujeres como Elisa no aparecen en mis libros.

Candy debió reconocer que la pelirroja no la ayudó. Si hubiese moderado sus comentarios y ocultado su aburrimiento, Terry no hubiese actuado de esa forma. Sin embargo...

—Cuando decidas sentar cabeza, todas las mujeres de tu edad estarán muertas.

—No te preocupes, Candy. Mientras eso sucede, recurriré a la televisión y otras actividades con las cuales puedo mantenerme ocupado. ¿Quieres ver una pelicula? Esta noche dan The Notebook. Empieza en media hora—agregó, después de consultar su reloj. Por supuesto usaba el que su amiga le regalo.

— ¡Terry, eres incorregible!

—Hasta prepararé las rosetas de maíz.

—¿Por eso tenías tanta prisa en volver a casa? ¿Para ver una película?

—Además, no podrás quitarte ese vestido sin mi ayuda.

—Tienes razon. Con jarabe de caramelo—señaló ella con una sonrisa sin hacerse de rogar.

—Nada, nada. Sin jarabe o arruinarás tu figura.

—¿Qué hay de malo en mi figura?—inquirió, desafiante.

—Nada —respondió él, acariciando su mejilla—. Por eso debes conformarte con las rosetas ordinarias.

—No quieres molestarte en preparar el caramelo.

—Decídete, Candy—sonrió—. ¿Me dejas pasar o no?

—Pasa gruñon —le indicó, con un suspiro.

¿Qué había en Terry que hacía tan difícil discutir con él? Pocas veces se alteraba y, sin embargo, casi siempre se salía con la suya.

Siempre sería así, se dijo, a pesar de que encontrara la mujer de sus sueños.

Por un instante, Candy sintió lástima por la mujer que Terry escogiera.

Obstinado... ésa era la palabra que mejor lo describía. Obstinado e imprevisible.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Gracias y más gracias._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

La entrevista estaba concertada desde hacía varias semanas. La reportera de uno de los diarios la llamó, diciéndole que el artículo sería parte de una serie sobre mujeres de New York que tenían éxito en sus negocios.

Candy no estaba segura de calificar en esa categoría, ya que su participación en G&W Models se debía a su padre, sólo siguió adelante lo realizado por él. No obstante, la periodista insistió en que eran casos como el suyo los que interesaban a sus lectores, y al fin accedió.

Ahora que era demasiado tarde para retractarse, se encontraba frente a su escritorio, con una taza de café entre las manos; observaba que la reportera daba un sorbo ocasional a su café, mientras tomaba notas.

Las primeras preguntas fueron sencillas... antecedentes familiares y personales, luego de la empresa. Candy se preguntaba si terminaría todo en un anecdotario biográfico. De pronto, la periodista declaró:

—Uno de los fundadores de G&W Models señaló en alguna ocasión que una empresa dedicada a satisfacer a través de una cara bonita. ¿que me dice acerca de eso?

—Fue Richard Grandchester —confirmó Candy—. Sin embargo, no creo que esas hayan sido esas las palabras correctas.

—No obstante, es evidente que en esas palabras resumía la filosofía de la empresa.

Pisaba terrenos peligrosos. Candy dio un sorbo a su café, antes de comentar con cuidado:

—Richard comentó algo así, hace varios años. Pero como le dije anteriormente. No fueron exactamente esas palabras las que utilizó.

—Eso no me dice nada, señorita White.

—Si me da tiempo para ello, ampliare mi respuesta. Hoy en dia nuestra agencia de publicidad es una empresa muy reconocida en el ambiente, además de ser una de las más prestigiosas. Es una organización comercial independiente, compuesta de personas creativas y de negocios, que desarrolla, prepara y coloca la publicidad, por cuenta de un anunciante que busca encontrar consumidores para sus bienes y servicios o difundir sus ideas. Nosotros nos especializamos en la comunicación y ofrecemos a nuestros clientes, de forma directa o subcontratada, servicios como el asesoramiento en marketing o en comunicación, la creación y producción de los elementos técnicos de difusión, o la planificación de medios (negociación, compra y control de espacios publicitarios) y por supuesto el control de la evolución de la campaña. Nuestros clientes siempre quedan satisfechos con nuestros servicios. Es por eso que siempre estamos primero. Somos una empresa muy sería.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué busca en las personas con quienes trabaja y con quiénes nunca conseguiría trabajar?

—Una vez leí algo sobre las relaciones que decía _"Son nuestras semejanzas las que nos aproximan y nuestras diferencias que nos enriquecen_ ". Creo que busco estar cerca de gente con quien pueda aprender y ser sorprendida. Lo que peor que un director de creación puede hacer es rodearse de personas menos talentosas que uno. Puedo decir que tuve la suerte de estar siempre cerca de gente muy talentosa durante toda mi carrera, comenzando por mi socio, pasando por todas mis duplas creativas y pro fin con los equipos que trabajaran para mi durante mi carrera. Es difícil decir con quien no trabajaría, pero creo que si la persona no tiene voluntad ni dedicación para evolucionar y aprender, o se cree dueña de la verdad, debe ser alguien con quien no sería agradable trabajar.

—Ud mencionó a su socio, el Sr Terrence Grandchester, así es ¿verdad?

—Si, ¿Que hay con él ?

—En todas las ocasiones se los han visto siempre juntos. ¿Cual es...

Terry abrió la puerta de la oficina y se asomó.

—Lamento interrumpirlas —comentó al ver a la visitante, luego miro a Candy —, pero tengo que partir en este momento y no quise dejar de recordarte nuestra cita de esta noche, Candy.

La chica deseó arrojarle algo a la cabeza.

Pudo haberle dicho: "No olvides que vamos a reunimos con Susana y su representante esta noche". Sin embargo eso habría dado a la reportera el reportaje de su vida.

"Deberías alegrarte de que no nos delató", se dijo, pero no la ayudaba. Quería quitarse un zapato y arrojárselo a la cabeza. "¡Una cita!" Tenía frente a sí a una periodista entrometida, ¡y Terry anunciaba que tenían una cita!

La desconocida manifestaba su interés. Candy suspiró y los presentó. Terry la saludó de mano con muy buen talante y partió de prisa, como si esperase que la bomba estallara en cualquier momento.

¡Afortunado Terry, al menos él no tenía que contestar preguntas!

—Hay algo más que quisiera agregar en —comentó Candy antes que la entrevistadora pudiese decir algo.

—Un especialista en el mercado de valores recomendó las acciones de G&W Models como una buena inversión, hace algunas semanas —comentó la reportera—. ¿Tiene usted algo que decir al respecto?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa, alegrándose de que la entrevista tomase otros rumbos—. No me agradó el tono de broma con el que tituló su comentario, pero debo alabar su percepción.

—¿Piensan anunciar algún producto nuevo en un futuro inmediato?

—Siempre hay algo, pero no hay nada que anunciar por el momento —ya estaba por terminar, pensó.

—¿Candice White es un ama de casa de tiempo completo?

—No por el momento y quizá nunca. La agencia es muy importante para mí y no creo que pueda dejar la empresa. El hombre que quisiera casarse conmigo tendría que comprender lo que esta agencia significa para mí.

— Ud es una mujer muy atractiva y hermosa, es una de las mujeres mas codiciadas por hombres muy importantes del medio. Sin embargo se la ha visto acompañada, siempre por su socio ¿Se podría decir que habría algo más que ser socios?

—¿Con Terry? —preguntó, incierta. La pregunta parecía inocente, pero después de la mención de Terry de que tenían una cita y el giro que la reportera había dado a algunos de sus comentarios, debía ser cautelosa—. Nuestra relación de trabajo es maravillosa y somos magníficos amigos.

—"Magníficos amigos" —repitió la entrevistadora, pensativa.

—Así es. Crecimos juntos.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuál de los dos gana más?

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con su reportaje?

—Nada, a menos que él tenga un salario superior.

—Los dos percibimos lo mismo —cedió Candy—. El es el Director del Consejo de Administración y yo la Presidenta. Compartimos las mismas responsabilidades.

—¿Y el acuerdo funciona?

—Yo no lo recomendaría en todos los casos, por supuesto, pero nuestra situación es única. Nos complementamos como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

—Ya entiendo —sonrió la reportera con malicia—. Muchas gracias por su atención, señorita White.

Candy la acompañó a la puerta y después se dejó caer en su asiento. Y todavía le faltaba la entrevista con Susana esa noche.

Decidió retirarse temprano para arreglarse y que no demeritara al lado de la modelo. ¿Por qué se habría marchado Terry? ¡Quizá él también fue a arreglarse para tratar de impresionar a Susana!

Pobre Elisa. Contra esa rival, nunca tendría una oportunidad.

...

Susana y su representante se habían demorado. Candy dio un sorbo a su segunda copa de vino.

—¿No crees que al menos debería ser puntual? —inquirió, molesta—. Se supone que es una profesional...

—¡Viniendo de ti, Candy, eso es una broma!

—Por regla general soy puntual. Sólo en raras ocasiones...

—Para tu fortuna, las reglas de la empresa eximen a los ejecutivos de la obligación de usar una tarjeta de registro de asistencia —continuó Terry, implacable—. De lo contrario, nunca recibirías tu sueldo completo.

—No hablábamos de mí —insistió la chica.

—¿Por qué no hemos de hacerlo? ¿Te molesta? Además, ¿por qué ha de preocuparse Susana? ¿Quién va a quejarse por tener que esperarla?

—Para empezar, diría que los fotógrafos de renombre.

—No si son varones.

—Te atrae, ¿no es así? Deberías intentar acercarte a ella, Terry. No se le conoce ningún hombre en su vida. Podrías convertirte en el conquistador de la elusiva modelo.

—¿Y qué vería Susana en mí para dejarse atrapar?

—Estás bromeando —Candy dejó su copa sobre la mesa—. Eres encantador, bien parecido, eres rico... ¿todavía te preguntas qué vería en ti?

—Por supuesto que no, sólo buscaba halagos. Más si vienen de ti.

—Así lo imaginaba.

—Al menos tiene más oportunidades que Elisa.

—A propósito, ayer vi a Elisa. Te envió un mensaje. Dice que por muchas flores que le envíes, te considera presuntuoso, arrogante... y no sé qué más...

—¡Allí van mis esperanzas de hacer las paces con ella!

—Me asombras. Por un instante creí que me lanzaría de cabeza por la escalera sólo por haber atestiguado aquel desastre.

—Lo mereces.

—¿Por qué me consideras culpable? Sólo traté de unir a dos personas que me parecieron compatibles.

—Sigue con la publicidad. Estás mejor calificada en ese campo que en el de casamentera.

—Me preocupas, Terry.

—Por supuesto, y puedes hacer algo para complacer a mamá...

—¿Casándome contigo? No, gracias, cariño. No estoy dispuesta a sacrificios de ese tipo.

—Obtendrías grandes ventajas. Por ejemplo, dejar de esforzarte en conseguir citas para mí, ahorraríamos gastos de renta y servicios públicos, los costos de seguros médicos.

—Eso lo paga la empresa.

—Ya no tendríamos que hacer dos regalos al portero del edificio en Navidad... —continuó Terry, ignorando su interrupción.

—¿Qué harías si aceptara? —preguntó con dulzura.

—Caer muerto aquí mismo, víctima de un infarto —replicó de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, entonces. Soy incapaz de provocarte un daño, cariño.

—Piensa también en los ahorros para nuestros amigos. No tendrían que enviarnos dos invitaciones para sus eventos.

—Sin olvidar lo que te ahorrarías en enviar flores a chicas como Elisa.

—Es cierto, no había pensado en ello. ¿Te das cuenta de que somos la combinación perfecta? Ni siquiera tendrías que cambiar el monograma de tus iniciales en tus maletas.

—¡Dios mío, qué hermosa es! —exclamó Candy, con la vista fija en el otro extremo del salón.

El arribo de la modelo no fue anunciado, pero de pronto todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella. La chica cruzó la habitación como si flotara, ataviada en una túnica engañosamente simple, el cabello rubio recogido en un moño clásico. No llevaba joyas, nada que distrajese la atención de su rostro.

—No está mal —el tono de Terry era casual, pero había algo en su voz que sorprendió a Candy. Se volvió a mirar a la modelo.

"La mujer debe ser una de las pocas damas en el mundo que de verdad está bien, vestida de blanco", pensó con resentimiento.

Su acompañante le acercó la silla. Candy ni siquiera lo había observado hasta ese momento.

"Terry, perdiste la oportunidad de impresionarla con tus buenos modales", le dijo en silencio. "Tú debiste acercarle la silla".

Terry se puso de pie. Asombrado por la persona que la acompañaba. El recién llegado saludo extendiendo la mano al castaño.

—Espero nos disculpen por la demora.

—¿Albert? ¿Albert Andrew?

—Me alegro de que pudieran venir, Albert.

El representante hizo una inclinación de cabeza, tomo la mano de Candy mirandola fijamente a los ojos. Le dedico una sensual sonrisa depositando un suave beso en el dorso de esta. La rubia se sonrojo por el acto. La cual no paso desapercibido para Terry. Luego se encargó del resto de las presentaciones. Terry murmuró su placer de conocer a la joven.

Susana ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, se limitó a bajar los párpados. El gesto era como un saludo cortesano. Al volver a levantarlos, quedaron a la vista sus preciosos ojos de un color celeste medio oscuro. Candy contuvo el aliento. Ya imaginaba el efecto que la mirada tendría en Terry.

Cualquier hombre habría quedado cautivado, pero Terry en especial...

Eso dejó a Candy un poco inquieta. Terry no era ningún inexperto, la que estuviese decidida a atraparlo, lo haría con facilidad. Y una mujer como Susana que tendría a cualquier hombre del mundo a sus pies... Bueno, si alguien como ella se propusiese conquistar a Terry, él no lograría escapar.

Candy lo miraba, tratando de llamar su atención. Quizá actuaba como una tonta y en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaran soltarían la carcajada al pensar en que él pudiese ser un pececillo en las redes de la modelo.

Terry estaba absorto, viendo a la rubia beber agua mineral mientras lo miraba por encima del borde del vaso.

—¿Vives en Nueva York? —preguntó Candy.

Susana desvió la vista de Terry.

—No.

—Sin embargo, pasas mucho tiempo aquí, por cuestiones de trabajo.

—No mucho.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Del Sur.

Eso explicaba las palabras arrastradas, con un ligero acento que le daban un toque de extranjera. "Me siento como una tonta", se dijo. "Hice tres preguntas sencillas y no obtuve ninguna información. ¿Sabrá la mujer cómo sostener una conversación o sólo trata de anular a la otra mujer a la mesa?"

—Así es mi chica misteriosa —comentó Albert, riendo—. No lo tome como algo personal, señorita White. Susana insiste en resguardar su vida personal a toda costa.

—Es evidente —replicó Candy, molesta.

—He oído hablar mucho de ud, Srita White. Pero no imagine que sería tan hermosa, y mucho mas en persona.

Candy sintió sus mejillas arder. El hombre era realmente muy atractivo. Rubio de ojos azules, cuerpo bien formado, alto. El comentario llegó hasta los oídos del castaño el cual enarco una ceja y lo miró desafiando.

—Muchas gracias.

—Nunca imagine que tu eras el representante de Susana.

—El mundo es chico Terrence.

—No sabía que se conocían —agrego la rubia.

—Fue hace tiempo. Cuando hice un viaje por trabajo—respondio Terry.—¿Te gusta tu trabajo? —preguntó con voz baja a la modelo.

—Oh, sí —respondió con deleite—. Me agradan los viajes y creo que es maravilloso trabajar con muchos hombres interesantes. Son muy talentosos con sus cámaras. ¡Hasta me hacen ver hermosa!

Candy sintió que enfermaría.

—La modestia en Susana es lo que más admiro en ella. Al igual que su belleza, srita White—comentó Albert, radiante.

Candy ignoraba los comentarios de este. Observó que la mano de Terry estaba junto a la de Susana sobre el mantel. "Se tomarán de la mano en un instante", se dijo, molesta. "Es obvio que Terry no está interesado en plantear las preguntas importantes. Supongo que si han de hacerse, yo tendré que encargarme de eso".

—Necesitaremos información adicional antes de continuar con el proyecto —comentó.

—Para eso estoy aquí —señaló Albert—. Susana nunca participa en las negociaciones. Puede contar conmigo para todo lo que necesite saber de ella. Podemos reunirnos en un lugar más privado para hablar más tranquilos si lo desea—sonrio seductoramente.

—No veo cual sea el inconveniente de hacerlo aqui. Por algo nos reunimos, no—dijo Terry un tanto irritado.

—No hay problema. Terry tiene razon. Susana es muy afortunada de contar contigo. Si hay algo embarazoso en el pasado de la chica, nos gustaria saberlo.

—¿Como qué? —inquirió Albert con el ceño fruncido.

—Fotos de desnudo, por ejemplo.

—¡Susana nunca posaría así!—exclamó, horrorizado.

—No tienes idea del número de jóvenes que lo harían y lo han hecho —señaló Candy, tajante—. Cuando una modelo trata de abrirse paso en su carrera, hay ocasiones en que está dispuesta a todo. Puede llegar a participar en películas de mal gusto, por el dinero que pagan y por el supuesto impulso que recibirá en su profesión como actriz.

—Algún día Susana será actriz —afirmó Albert—. ¿No crees que ese rostro será dinamita pura en las pantallas? Sin embargo, no tenemos prisa. Estudia con un maestro de teatro y en un año o dos, cuando llegue el momento, se hará en Hollywood una película épica para ella.

—Dudo que las películas de las que hablo puedan considerarse épicas—comentó Candy—. Sin embargo, pueden dañar su carrera. Si llegamos a un acuerdo, Albert, Susana firmará un contrato y en él se estipulará que no hay nada en su pasado que ponga en entredicho el nombre de G&W Models ni la del producto.

—Susana nunca…

—De estar en tu lugar, haría algunas investigaciones —lo interrumpió Candy—. Sólo para asegurarme de que no hay fantasmas que saldrán del guardarropa en el momento inoportuno.

—Si no confían en mi palabra... —espetó Albert.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos... en un contrato. Me gustaría que estuvieras seguro de lo que vas a én investigaríamos si no hay algún problema de tipo legal…

—¡No creo que insinúes que Susana cometió algún delito!

—No la acuso de contrabandista, pero no quiero encontrarme después con que fue arrestada por conducir en estado de ebriedad en un poblado dejado de la mano de Dios.

—¡Susana no toma! —el representante se irguió, ofendido.

—¡Me alegro!

—El alcohol es dañino para su piel. Deberías saberlo.

—Te sorprendería el número de mujeres que lo saben y se lo aplican...internamente. No estaría por demás que nos hagamos un favor mutuo y lo verifiques. No quiero que surjan inconvenientes una vez iniciada una campaña publicitaria tan costosa como ésta.

—Nadie ha impuesto requisitos como los que pretendes —protestó Albert.

—Debes tener presente que no sólo usaremos su imagen para nuestros anuncios. Identificaran un producto con su nombre. En la mayoría de los casos, si algo surge que desacredite a la modelo, la empresa se concretaría a reemplazarla. En otros, la publicidad adicional les sería benéfica. En cambio, para nosotros, significaría una perdida muy grande. Es obvio que tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos para evitar algo embarazoso.

—¿Embarazoso? —preguntó Susana con voz baja—. Albert, sería mejor que les digas lo de aquella tarde... —se detuvo y llevó una mano a su cuello. El rubor invadió su rostro.

—Eso no fue nada, Susana. No es eso de lo que hablamos.

"Muy bien", pensó Candy, "por una vez, ella y yo estamos del mismo lado de la cerca".

—Háblame de ello, Albert —insistió.

—No es lo que imaginas —aseguró él—. Fue algo de lo que Susana se sintió molesta, pero no fue ilegal.

—Albert, no creo que comprendas...

—¡Candy! —Terry colocó una mano sobre la de ésta—. Yo me haré cargo de eso.

—¡Eres!... —estaba furiosa, mas se contuvo, no iba a enfrascarse en una discusión en público con su socio. Lo haría en la oficina.

Permaneció un momento en silencio, tratando de controlar su enojo, pero fue inútil. Necesitaba estar a solas unos minutos. Se disculpó, rogando al cielo que Susana no decidiese acompañarla al tocador. ¡Si lo hacía, se encerraría y se negaría a salir!

La modelo permaneció inmóvil en su asiento. "No quiere dejar a los hombres", pensó Candy. "Hay mujeres que no soportan estar solas con otra mujer". Quizá ése era el motivo por el cual la modelo se negó a contestar sus preguntas, pero burbujeó como una fuente cuando Terry lo hizo...

Candy llegó al tocador con un suspiro y se dejó caer en una silla. Aún no podía creer que Terry hubiese cambiado de opinión, después de todo fue él quien sugirió que se investigase la vida privada de Susana. Bueno, aún tenía un recurso. "El proyecto fue idea mía, pero todavía no firmo ningún contrato y si no obtengo respuestas satisfactorias a mis preguntas, ése será el fin de todo. Buscaremos a otra persona y la señorita Susana y su representante pueden irse al infierno y quedarse allí".

"Me pregunto qué hizo aquella tarde". Dejó volar su imaginación. Pudo haber sido sorprendida robando en una tienda o quizá asaltó a alguien. Tal vez...

La puerta se abrió, alguien preguntó:

—¿Qué haces aquí, lamentándote, Candy?

—Oh... Hola, Ely. No, no me lamento. ¿Qué te hizo pensarlo?

—Lo imaginé. La prensa sorprendió a tu invitada y me dije que era posible que hubieses decidido huir, molesta por haber sido ignorada.

—¿La prensa? Debí suponerlo —"¡Terry, eres un tonto! ¿Por qué no pensaste en un lugar más íntimo para reunimos con Susana y Albert?", se preguntó. ¿O lo habría hecho intencionalmente para ser visto en compañía de la famosa modelo? No, no era capaz de ello. Era demasiado prudente para algo así.

La pelirroja la miraba en el espejo, mientras retocaba su maquillaje.

—Supongo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí —murmuró Candy.

—No necesitas darte prisa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sólo a que la dama ya se marchó. Debe ser horrible vivir así… siempre perseguida.

—Espero que Terry no me culpe de ello —comentó Candy y se arrepintió de inmediato. Nunca debió decirlo frente a Ely.

—No parecía muy preocupado —la amiga encogió los hombros—. Parecía satisfecho al escoltarla.

—¿Terry la llevó a casa?

—No te abandonó, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Hay un guapo caballero te espera en su mesa. Que suerte tienes amiga.

Candy estaba a punto de llorar. En ese estado de ánimo, Terry sería capaz de todo...

Asió su bolso y se apresuró a salir, consciente de la sonrisa de satisfacción de Elisa.

Albert estaba solo.

—¿Qué pasó con ellos? —preguntó al llegar.

—Lo ignoro. Me parece que fueron a un salón de baile. Terry habló de un lugar

donde no serían molestados.

Sería inútil tratar de localizarlos, pensó Candy. Si la intención de su socio era

desaparecer, no pudo escoger mejor momento. Ya no podría hablar con él esa noche.

Vaya oportunidad que se le presentó. El sueño de todos los hombres del país...una noche de baile con Susana...

La mujer era la persona más insulsa que Candy hubiese conocido en su vida. Lo único que hacía era batir sus enormes pestañas y el hombre del momento se sentiría adorado. Eso incluía a la mitad de la población masculina del país, entre los que se encontraba Terry, pensó Candy.

Quizá eso es lo que un hombre busca. Si Susana lo consideraba digno de adoración, tal vez él era especial.

—Estoy segura de que volveremos a encontrarnos —comentó la chica.

—¿No quieres otro trago? Es una lástima desperdiciar tan buen vino.

"Qué caso tiene", pensó Candy. "El ave que yo quería atrapar, escapó. Me tomó la delantera". Negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces te llevaré a casa —suspiró Albert.

—No desperdicies el vino —comentó la chica—. Tomaré un taxi.

—Desperdicio seria dejarte marchar sola. Dejame acompañarte. Una bella dama como tu no puede andar sola en medio de la noche.

Por dios que hombre, pensó Candy.

—Eres muy amable Albert. Me dio gusto conocerte. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

La rubia se despidió del representante. Este beso su mano y la ayudó a subir al taxi.

Todo un caballero, pensó ella.

Así que logró convencerlo. No sabía por qué ansiaba estar sola, pero no deseaba recibir a Albert en su apartamento, invitarle un café e iniciar la acostumbrada batalla campal. Si la llevaba a casa, esperaría una recompensa por su esfuerzo. Conocía a los individuos como él. Mantuvo su posición y volvió a casa en un taxi.

...

Llegó a su departamento. Estaba lista para ir a dormir cuando el timbre sonó.

—Terry. Volviste temprano.

—Si. Acompañe a Susana a su casa.—dijo sentándose en el sillón.—Perdon por irme sin avisarte. ¿Qué opinión te formaste de Albert?

—Es un tanto presuntuoso. Podria decirte que hasta algo interesante. Por lo menos sabe de que hablar y no como el primo de Elisa. Además es guapo.

—Comprendo. Lamento haberte dejado sola con él, pero aquello se había convertido en un circo. La pobre chica era asediada por los cazadores de autógrafos...

—¡Cuenta con mi aprobación!

—Sabía que lo entenderías. ¿Qué piensas de ella?

Estaba tan entusiasmado como un adolescente. Candy recordó el día que Terry le presentó a la chica de sus sueños. Ahora detectaba la misma avidez en su voz, el ansia de compartir su entusiasmo.

—He sabido de tipos que caen como reglas al ver un rostro hermoso, Terry, pero tú te llevas el primer premio.

—¿Crees que lo es?

—¿Qué, Terry?

—Sólo un rostro hermoso. Susana me parece una mujer encantadora y muy profesional. Sin embargo, no es presuntuosa.

Candy lo miró atónita y boquiabierta.

—Trato de hacerte comprender que debemos buscar la salida más conveniente. Esto no va a funcionar.

—¿Por qué?

—No creo que Susana sea...

—¿Qué objetas?

—Para empezar, quisiera saber qué hizo aquella tarde.

—Eso es fácil, ya me lo dijo —Terry ocupó una silla—. Comió tres helados con bananas en una tarde. Fue un impulso alocado, verás...

—¿Eso es lo que Susana considera un delito? —exclamó, incrédula.

—Recuerda que es modelo. No puede darse el lujo de estar pasada de peso.

—¿Tres helados con bananas? Pensé que al menos sería un intento de asesinato. Si Patty escuchará esto caería de espaldas.

—Candy, tienes la mente es tan inocente como una niña.

—Yo no estaría muy segura si ha pasado mucho tiempo cerca de Albert —comentó Candy, tajante—. No, no voy a permitir que nos enfrasquemos en una discusión.

—Pues es la selección ideal para el perfume.

—Cuánto lo siento. No lo aceptaré.

—No puedes dar marcha atrás. Ya hicimos un compromiso verbal con Susana.

—Terry, no hay algo escrito...

—¿Qué te sucede, Candy? —estaba asombrado—. Va a ser una magnífica campaña. Además, fue idea tuya...

Eso era lo peor de todo, pensó la chica. Si todo salía bien, él se adjudicaría el

crédito por llevar adelante el plan. De lo contrario, ella sería la culpable, ya que la idea fue suya.

Y mientras tanto, tendría que tolerar a Susana.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Y si...les dije que habría un cambio. A partir de este capítulo dará un giro la amistad de estos inseparables amigos._

 _¡Siempre agradecida por su atención¡_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Durante los siguientes días, Candy trató de convencer a Terry de que su instinto le indicaba que se meterían en problemas si continuaban con el plan.

Cada vez que lo mencionaba, Terry la miraba como si hubiese perdido la razón, insistía en que ya estaban comprometidos, que el proyecto era idea suya y que estaba convencido de que era excelente.

Ese era parte del problema. Terry nunca se equivocaba en esos menesteres ni

habría aceptado su plan si fuese una locura. No obstante, no podía confiar en él en esa ocasión. Terry nunca tuvo que tratar con una mujer como Susana.

Y sin embargo, no encontraba un motivo lógico para dar marcha atrás. Según los cánones, nada había mejor que ligar al nuevo perfume con el rostro más hermoso de la Tierra.

Candy cedió al fin, los contratos se firmaron.

Por otra parte, Stear ya había tomado su licencia. El nuevo fotógrafo comenzó con su trabajo. Era todo un profesional.

Terry no había estado muy convencido con su incorporación a la agencia. Había algo que no se explicaba qué, que lo hacia rechazar. Pero debía reconocer el gran talento que éste tenía. Además de que era uno de los más reconocido en el arte al igual que su amigo Stear.

Anthony y Terry habían sido amigos en la universidad los primeros años pero el joven rubio tuvo que abandonar los estudios por problemas económicos y se marchó con su madre a Londres.

—Baja la cabeza un poco a la izquierda. Así. Bien, Amber, bien.

La modelo se movió en la dirección del fotógrafo. Era mucho más exigente que Stear pero no se quejaba. Era un hombre muy apuesto. Las modelos estaban fascisnada con él. La sesión de fotos era su primera campaña en G&W. Y debía demostrar que estaba preparado para todo. Así que daría lo mejor y más.

Con veintisiete años, ya era bastante reconocido en el medio artístico, por toda Europa. Y se encontraba a punto de dar un gran salto con su nuevo contrato. Llevaba en la moda desde la adolescencia. Su madre era su unica familia. Era viuda, lo había criado sola, Helen Brower era una mujer asombrosa. El apoyo que su madre le había brindado a su sueño representaba todo para el y tenía la plena intención de pagárselo con el éxito.

—Muy bien… alza el teléfono como un puño de victoria y sonríe.

Alzó el fino teléfono móvil en el aire y ofreció su sonrisa, una que decía que prometía el mundo y todo lo que había en él.

A su izquierda se oyeron unos pasos. Vio a su nueva jefe hablar con una de las modelos. Sin pensarlo...

—Un descanso —la voz sonó con autoridad y con un leve acento.

El fotógrafo dio el descanso, y la modelo dejó el móvil que había estado

sosteniendo en una mesa cercana. Fue a ponerse una bata y se alejó del estudio.

—Buenos dias—dijo acercándose a ella.

—Anthony. Veo que ya esta familiarizandose.—fue muy sincera—Esta haciendo un excelente trabajo. Estuve viendo las fotos que me mando y están geniales. Esta campaña será otro éxito.

—Quiero que no tenga que arrepentirse de haberme contratado.

—No tengo porque hacerlo. Además si Stear lo eligió fue por algo. Confió en él.

—Stear es un gran amigo. Y estoy muy agradecido por confiar en mi. Y a uds, obviamente por esta oportunidad.

—Es bueno contar con personal tan reconocidos como uds.

—Para mi es un privilegio hacerlo con uds. Más en una agencia tan prestigiosa.

—Gracias. Bueno lo dejó para que continúe con tu trabajo.

La tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera irse.

—Me permite que le invite a tomar un café.

—¿Ya termino?—preguntó ella, algo sorprendida.

—Lo hice antes de que llegara—replicó.—¿Sus empleados la llaman por su nombre de pila?

—Algunos sí y otros no.

—¿Puedo llamarte, Candy?

—Prefiero que lo hagas. Y, técnicamente, no eres mi empleado sino una persona contratada para un objetivo específico.—sonrió sin ninguna calidez.

El le dedicó una sonrisa auténtica, sus ojos azules divertidos y llenos de admiracion.

—Yo tambien prefiero que me tutees y no me hables de Ud. No soy tan viejo.—ambos rieron.

—Lo hare.

—¿Aceptas mi invitacion? Toma un cafe conmigo. Decide si mi compañía te gusta lo suficiente como para cenar conmigo esta noche.

Fue a abrir la boca para rechazarlo, pero él se lo impidió con un dedo en sus

labios.

—Sólo un momento de tu tiempo. Por favor.

Estaba segura de que era un hombre que no empleaba esas dos palabras a menudo.

Cerró la boca.

Él dejó la mano donde la tenía.

—Esta bien. Acepto.—sonrio gustoso.

Lo miró, tratando de interpretar su sinceridad. Todos los artículos que había leído sobre él lo ponían como un hombre honesto. Eligió creerlo.

—Bien.

...

La condujo a una pequeña cafetería a menos de veinte metros de allí. Ocuparon una mesa para dos, y él llamó al camarero con un movimiento arrogante de los dedos.

Anthony pidió para los dos un café.

—¿Siempre has querido trabajar en este medio? —preguntó ella cuando el camarero se marchó.

—Sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre quisiste ser una magnate de los negocios?

Candy rió.

—Nací para eso, más o menos. Mi padre era un hombre de negocios, el y su amigo fundaron la agencia. Ya conoces la historia.

—Pero has llevado la empresa a unas cumbres sin precedentes.

Fue el turno de ella de mostrarse cautelosa.

—¿Lees las revistas de cotilleos?

—En realidad, las revistas de economía. Mi madre es asesora financiera y me

crió contándome historias en las que el lobo era un hombre que vendía bonos basura y el Príncipe Azul un buen socio de inversiones.

La mirada de ella se tornó curiosa.

—Entonces, me sorprende que eligieras esta carrera.

—Dímelo tú. ¿Tus sacrificios han valido la pena en el éxito empresarial?

—Sí. Más sabiendo que es el sostén, no sólo de mi familia sino de todos los que trabajamos en ella.

Le gustaba que pensara en términos de compromiso familiar. El sólo tenía a

su madre. La familia era lo primero.

—Ademas de ser una mujer hermosa eres inteligente. Una combinación perfecta.

Este hombre la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Ahora entendía porque Terry le dijo que debía de ser discreta con él.

—Terry me contó que fueron compañeros en la universidad. No sabía que habías estudiado aquí.

—Fuemos buenos amigos también. Pero yo tuve que dejar mi carrera. Viaje con mi madre a Londres. Allí concluí mis estudios y me integre en esto.

—¿Tu madre también vino contigo?

—No. Ella se quedó en Londres. Hace poco se caso, y me pareció perfecto que aprovechará su tiempo y se tomara unas vacaciones de mi—rio tiernamente.

—Tienes una buena relación con ella.

—Asi es. Mi madre lo es todo para mi. A ella le debo lo que soy.

—Eso habla muy bien de ti.

—Es la verdad.

—Bien...es hora de volver al trabajo—musitó.

—Cena conmigo esta noche.

Le había sorprendido que no insistiera antes, pero era obvio que sabía cómo moverse con las mujeres. Le había brindado tiempo para pensárselo, para decidir si quería verlo un poco más.

Anthony Brower había llamado su atención.

—De acuerdo —se oyó responder con una sensación de fatalismo que también era nueva para ella—. Pero necesito regresar temprano a mi departamento. Mañana tenemos una sesión de fotos para la campaña de CH y comienza al amanecer.

—Estaré encantado de asegurarme de que te acuestes temprano si es lo que

recogeré a las seis para una cena temprana.

—No sabía que los restaurantes sirvieran tan pronto.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso.

Sin dejar de sorprenderse por el guapo fotógrafo aceptó.

—De acuerdo.

La dejó regresar al trabajo, y el se marchó para seguir con lo suyo .

Pasado el tiempo acordado. Puso fin a la sesión. Apareció con una bella sonrisa en la oficina de la rubia.

...

Era evidente que Anthony tenía buen gusto. El restaurante que había escogido, además de ser caro y elegante, tenía su toque romántico. Estaba decorado por un profesional, obviamente todos los rincones reflejaban la personalidad del dueño. Y también su riqueza. Que hasta ese entonces no se sabía quien era. Luego Anthony le confió que, a medida que iba haciendose de su fortuna, había adquirido ese pequeño lugar que con el tiempo se convirtió en lo que ahora es un lujoso y muy concurrido restaurante.

La cena… toda la velada fue maravillosa. Charlaron más… de todo, desde los negocios hasta la familia. La madre de Anthony desempeñaba un papel importante en su vida, tal como sucedía con los padres de ella. Era evidente que ella los adoraba, y eso incrementó el respeto que le inspiraba ella. A medida que transcurría la velada, fue descubriendo que cada vez le gustaba más.

Cuando la llevó a su departamento temprano, tal como lo había prometido, la opinión que tenía de él se había disparado. Podría haber provocado algo de intimidad entre ambos, pero al no hacerlo, le mostró su respeto y el deseo de perseguir una relación real, no sólo una satisfacción sexual.

Anthony sonreía mientras regresaba a su casa después de dejar a Candy en el

edificio. Era una mujer increíble, pensó.

...

Jueves por la noche...

Su apartamento estaba solo y frío. Revisó el calefactor. ¿Se habría apagado la caldera central? Por un instante consideró la posibilidad de llamar a Terry para averiguar si su apartamento también estaba sin calefacción, antes de recordar que

Terry... no pasaba frío. Ningún hombre que disfrutase del calor de la sonrisa de

Susana, se preocuparía por la temperatura externa.

Puso la cena a calentar en el horno, cambió su atuendo por pantalón mas abrigado y un suéter súper grueso de piel, parecía una osita. Luego hizo la acostumbrada llamada semanal a sus padres.

— _ **Ya tenemos los pasajes—**_ _informó William, entusiasmado—._ _ **Partimos dentro de quince días, Candy.**_

— _ **¡Maravilloso! Iré al aeropuerto a recibirlos.**_

— _ **Estaremos allí una semana**_ _—le indicó Rose por la extensión—._ _ **Eleonor**_

 _ **mencionó la posibilidad de que tú también te quedaras con ellos.**_

— _ **Asi es. Ire a Chicago unos días, al menos.**_

— _ **Trata de hacerlo toda la semana**_ _—sugirió su padre._

— _ **Recuerda que es la casa de Eleo papá. Sólo me invitó unos días. Además debo volver por la campaña.**_

— _ **No le importará. Siempre pensé que le hubiera gustado tener una docena de**_

 _ **hijos.**_

— _ **Candy**_ _—intervino la madre—,_ _ **tu voz parece extraña. ¿Estás resfriada?**_

— _ **No sería raro. La calefacción de mi apartamento está apagada.**_

— _ **Cariño, ve a buscar a Terry para que la arregle. ¡De inmediato!**_

— _ **Lo haré, mamá**_ _—no era necesario dar explicaciones. Esperaría un rato y si no_

 _había vuelto a casa, llamaría al conserje._

— _ **No queremos que enfermes de pulmonía, cariño**_ _—señaló William._

— _ **Ya no soy una niña, papá, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Cuál es el número de su vuelo?**_ —lo anotó en el reverso de su lista de compras y cambió el tema de conversación.

Al colgar pensó con agrado en el entusiasmo de sus padres por su próximo encuentro. Los últimos años pasó las fiestas decembrinas en Florida, pero no era lo mismo. Sus ocupaciones en la agencia apenas le permitían tomar unos días libres. Ni siquiera había comprado el regalo de bodas para sus amigos. Y como siempre tuvo que recurrir a su secretaria para que se ocupara de comprar unos pasajes, ya que el regalo seria la luna de miel a Hawaii. Tampoco puso árbol de Navidad. Quizá compraría uno pequeño y pediría a Terry que la ayudara a decorarlo... si no estaba ocupado con Susana.

El pensar en ello la molestó.

Terry sólo invitó a la chica como parte de las atenciones necesarias para cerrar un trato de negocios. Tal vez no volvería a salir con ella y estaba decidido a aprovechar la oportunidad. ¿Cuántos hombres no darían el brazo derecho con tal de estar en los zapatos de Terry esa noche? Todos menos Anthony.

Cenó sin apetito. El apartamento estaba cada vez más frío y volvió a revisar el calefactor, a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada. Se preparó un chocolate bien caliente para entrar en calor. Vio la hora y decidió llamar al conserje.

Marcaba el número cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Dejó el teléfono y fue a abrir.

—Oh. ¡Que sorpresa!

—Espero que sea de tu agrado. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Perdon. Claro, pasa.

—Wow. Que frío esta aquí.

—Ni me lo digas. Nose que paso con la calefaccion. Al parecer se descompuso y estoy congelándome.

— ¿No funcionará la calefacción en todo el edificio?

—No lo sé.

—Pues empecemos por aquí —dijo el joven, quitándose la chaqueta—. No

bromeabas, el lugar está helado.

—Iba a llamar al conserje cuando tú llegaste.

—No podrías quejarte de lo oportuno que soy —fue al termostato para

revisarlo—. Las cosas funcionan mejor si las enciendes, Candy.

—Está encendida.

—No, linda. Con seguridad operaste el interruptor —lo oprimió—. De nada sirve que coloques la palanca en la temperatura más alta si no lo pones en funcionamiento.

—No recuerdo haber operado ese interruptor, Anthony.

—Así lo suponía.

El aire caliente empezó a salir por las rejillas y Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias, Anthony. Me salvaste de morir congelada. Pensé que estarías con trabajando.

—Adelante el trabajo. Soy un hombre precavido.

—Por supuesto. Debí imaginarlo...—trató de ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz, pero Anthony la miró de forma extraña.—¿Quieres tomar un té o café?

—¿Que es lo que estas tomando tu?

—Chocolate

—Entonces me encantaría deleitarme con un rico chocolate caliente—sonrio.

—Ahora te lo preparó.—Camino hasta la cocina.

—Tienes un hermoso departamento Candy. Y una vista magnifica.

—Lo es. Es lo que más me gusto en cuanto lo vi.

—Tienes buen gusto. No sabía que vivías en el mismo edificio que tu socio ¿Hace cuanto se conocen?

— Nos conocemos desde que nacimos.—dijo con una gran sonrisa.—Espero que te guste—Le extendió un tazón con chocolate.

—Seguro que me encantará.—tomo un sorbo—esta delicioso.

—Gracias. ¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita?

— Cierto. Lo olvide. Aqui estan las tomas de la campaña de ayer. Queria mostrártelas bien las termine pero tu secretaria me dijo que te retiraste temprano. Así que decidí traertelas personalmente. —era la excusa perfecta.—Espero que no te moleste.

—Gracias. ¿Las vio, Terry?

— Si, le mande unas copias. Ademas... queria invitarte a cenar.

—Me encantaría aceptar pero recién término de comer. Podríamos dejarlo para otro momento.

—¿Que te parece mañana?

—Seria estupendo sino tuviera un compromiso.

—Debi suponerlo. Una mujer como tu de seguro debe estar comprometida—dijo desilusionado.

—Oh, no. No es eso. Quede en acompañar a Patty. Ya sabes con lo de la boda, esta insufrible. Y quedamos en ayudarle con los ultimos detalles. No podría faltar.

—Entiendo. Entonces podemos dejarlo para cuando tu puedas. Yo esperaré encantado. Ademas...supongo que no estaremos viendo en la boda. Mi hermana también asistirá.

—¿Tu hermana?—pregunto extrañada.

—Bueno, en realidad Susana es mi hermanastra. ¿Recuerdas que te conte que mi madre se caso? Bueno, lo hizo con el padre de Susana. Y hoy me llamo y me conto que Terry la habia invitado el sábado a la boda de Stear y Patty.

—No sabía que...Susana y tu eran hermanos, hermanastros. Ni tampoco que Terry la había invitado...—dijo aún sorprendida. La noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría más varias aplanadoras encima sumado a la Torre Eiffel. No espera que su amigo su amigo fuera con otra cuando habían hechos planes de llegar juntos.

—¿Te molesta que lo haya hecho?

—No.—dijo tajante ¿porque habría de molestarme?

—Digo. Tu cara no parecer pensar lo mismo.

—Para nada. Ya te dije. Terry y yo somos...—hizo una sutil pausa.—como hermanos.

—Y ya que no pudimos cenar. Podríamos ir juntos a la boda ¿Que te parece?...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Como verán, Anthony no anda con vueltas. Nos leemos en el siguiente._

 _Gracias por dedicar su preciado tiempo en mi historia._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

 _NY, Catedral de San Patricio. Sábado 11:00 pm_

La catedral católica de estilo neogótico más grande de América del Norte. Se localiza entre la calle Quincuagésima y la famosa Quinta Avenida, enfrente del edificio del Rockefeller Center.

En el majestuoso templo ya se encontraba el novio, muy nervioso. También familiares y amigos de los novios.

—¿No creen que se esta tardando demasiado?— un novio muy nervioso

—Pero si sólo pasaron 5 minutos Stear—decía su hermano

—No comas ancias amigo, la novia no debe de tardar, de seguro el tráfico los demoró—decía un castaño que también estaba impaciente.

—sólo espero que no se haya arrepentido a último momento—decía ya muy angustiado

—Tu estas peor que la novia,—reia su hermano

—Si te llega a ver con esa cara seguro que se arrepiente y sale corriendo—decía el castaño burlándose de la cara de su amigo.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas de la catedral y se escuchó de fondo la marcha nupcial, dando paso a la tan ansiada y esperada novia. En primer lugar iban las damas de honor con vestidos turquesas de una fina seda combinada con encanje, pero diferentes modelos.

Candy, quien iba por delante, llevaba un vestido largo, de falda corte sirena, la parte de arriba era estraples, formando un corazón en su escote, su cabello semirecogido hacia un costado adornado con broches con de piedras preciosas color turquesa y blancas. En su cuello colgaba una gargantilla con diamantes. Maquillaje suave y muy natural, puso un tono rosa suave con brillo en sus labios. Estaba muy hermosa.

La segunda dama de honor, Annie, su vestido también largo y falda sirena pero la parte de arriba era diferente, tenía un escote en "V" y en la espalda también sólo que más pronunciado. Cabello semirecogido en una media cola adornado con una peineta de plata, un collar largo con piedras turquesas. Maquillaje suave al igual que la rubia.

Cuando hicieron su presencia, todos voltearon a mirar a las bellas jóvenes, pero un par de zafiro quedó estático al ver caminar por la extensa alfombra roja a su mejor amiga. Ahí estaba ella, hermosa y radiente. Nunca la había visto así. Estaba perfecta, más hermosa que nunca envuelta en ese fino vestido.

Ella no se percató de su presencia hasta que llegó al lugar donde debía ubicarse. Y sin pensarlo rodó su mira y sus verdes esmeraldas chocaron con ese azul zafiro. El castaño estaba al lado del novio portando un lujoso traje de armani, color negro, camisa blanca de seda y zapatos de louis vutton. Elegante, tan varonil. Era todo un hombre guapo.

Trató de notarse serena, sólo esbozó una sutil y dulce sonrisa, a la cual el corresponde dio de igual manera para después girarse ante la llegada de la novia que se ponía al lado de su futuro esposo.

La novia esta radiante, un hermoso y lujoso vestido de seda, con finos encajes, bordado a mano con hilos de plata y adornado con piedras preciosas toda la parte del corset.

Era amplio, con una gran y larga cola, un escote bien pronunciado dejando al descubierto sus hombros, mangas largas de encaje ajustadas.

El novio no se quedó atrás. La chaqueta es tipo levita, con faldones separados en su parte trasera, solapas clásicas y confeccionado en vigoña, negro. Camisa blanca de hilo, chaleco gris al igual que la corbata, y pantalón negro.

La ceremonia duró alrededor de una hora, los padrinos de los anillos, Archie y Annie, entregaron las alianzas como símbolo de amor y fidelidad. Luego los padrinos del lazo, Terry y Candy, ellos le entregaron a la pareja, durante la ceremonia, un lazo que simboliza la unión de la pareja.

Así transcurrió la emotiva ceremonia, dando lugar a la feliz pareja quienes se retiraron primero, seguido por los padrinos de anillo y luego los de lazo, la rubia dudó un momento en tomar el brazo que el castaño le ofreció, pero no pudo rechazarlo debido a que era su obligación salir con él de la iglesia. Esbozando su mejor sonrisa camino por el pasillo de la iglesia del brazo de su gran amigo.

—Estas hermosa, cariño —Comentó Terry al observar a la bella joven de pies a cabeza. Ésta con la mejillas ruborizadas, acto que no paso desapercibido por éste, respondió.

—Gracias , tu ...tu también te ves guapísimo—Sonrió sinceramente.

—La ceremonia estuvo grandiosa ¿No lo crees?

—Si, estuvo muy emotiva. Patty y Stear hacen una pareja encantadora. ¿Susana no vino contigo? No la he visto por ningún lado.

—No pudo. No quería llamar la atención de la prensa y quitarle el crédito a los novios.—dijo sarcástico.

Candy abrio los ojos como platos y casi tropieza al escucharlo.

—Oh, ya veo. ¡Que...gran detalle de su parte! No?—rio con sarcasmo.

— Si tu lo dices. Mando a Andrew en su lugar.

—Bueno, no podrás quejarte. No será Susana pero se le parece, rubio y de ojos celeste. —Ambos emitieron fuertes carcajadas.

— Estas temblando.

— Tengo frio,—decia mientras se frotabas los brazos.

—Perdón debí notarlo—Estaba por sacarse su saco para darselo pero esta se nego.

—No, no hace falta, traje el mio.—en ese momento Anthony se acercaba a ellos.

— Gracias de todos modos.

—Candy, tu abrigo—dijo Anthony ayudándole a ponerse el abrigo de piel blanca.—Terry, ¿Como estas? Lamento que Susana no haya podido acompañarte.—Terry lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Todo bien—dijo tajante.

— Nos vemos en la recepción.—dijo la rubia tomando el brazo de su acompañante, mientras él la observada marcharse.

...

Después de la sesión de fotos, los novios se dirigieron a la recepción.

La fiesta fue en un lujoso hotel en el centro de Nueva York. Todo de lujo, el lugar decorados en tonos claros, champagne y dorados, flores en colores naranjas y naturales, los invitados todos muy elegantes. Aunque no fueron muchos ya que la pareja decidió que sólo serían personas muy allegados a ellos, muy íntimo. Pero sin dejar de ser importante, ya que los Cornwell pertenecía a las típicas familias adineradas. Además Stear era muy reconocido en el medio por su gran trabajo.

La pareja hizo su majestuosa entrada al salón, donde fueron recibidos con cálidos aplausos y el clásico vals que emprendieron en el centro del lugar.

—¡Esta bellísima!—Comentaba Annie.

—Si, se los ve muy felices—decía candy con sinceridad. Sentada en la mesa que correspondía a los padrinos con algunos amigos del novio.

— Después de tanto tiempo por fin le ataron la soga al cuello—comentaba Jeremías sonriente. Amigo del novio.

—Sólo quedamos unos cuantos solteros—Dijo Frank—Auuuuch

—¡tú no estas soltero, recuerdalo bien!—le señaló su prometida, Kaira.

—Amiga, te felicitó por el bombón que te acompaña—le susurro Annie a Candy al oído.—Tu si que tienes suerte.

—Es un hombre atractivo. No lo puedo negar.

—¿Que paso con la estrellita, Terry?—dijo en un tono burlón Archie.

Candy los miraba atenta.

—No se sentía bien.—mintio. Candy enarco una ceja y negó con la cabeza emitiendo una leve sonrisa. El castaño le guiño el ojo.

—Pense que por fin la iba a conocer personalmente —agrego Kaira— tu que la viste en persona, ¿es tan bonita o simple maquillaje?

—No es bonita—todos posaron la mirada sobre la rubia—es muy hermosa. Pero no hablen mal de ella por aquí esta su hermano y su representante—dijo mirando a Albert y Tony.

—Como, ¿Susana y tu son hermanos?

—No, somos hermanastro, Archie. Mi madre se caso con su padre.

—Asi que seras familia con Terry.—se burló Frank.

—Susana prefiere que su vida privada siga siendo así.—dijo un Albert serio.

—Chicos es nuestro turno de bailar— dijo Archie refiriendose a los padrinos.

—Claro—Comentó Annie tomando a su novio de la mano para acercarse a la pista, luego Terry se puso al lado de Candy para invitarla a la pista como se les indicaba.

—Es nuestro turno. Espero que no te importe si te la robo por unos minutos—dijo el castaño mirando a Anthony.

—Claro.—dijo con una seductora sonrisa a la rubia.

Terry extendio su mano y ella aceptó muy gustosa.

Ya en la pista.

— ¿Piensas ignorarme toda la tarde?

—¿ Por que piensas que te ignoro?

—Desde que llegamos no me dirigiste la palabra, me esquivas o te alejas si me acercó a tu lado—comentó mientras bailaban el vals.

— ¿Que quieres Terry?—contestó sin mirarlo y con una suave voz.

—Primero que me mires y segundo que hablemos—dijo muy tranquilo. Ella levantó su mirada y la posó en los ojos de él.

— Candy ... ¿Que pasa contigo? Hace dias que no me hablas.¿Hice algo que te molesto?—dijo con nostalgia.

—Me parece que exageras,Terry.—dijo con voz serena.

—¿Porque viniste con Anthony?

—Ah, es por eso ¿Te molesta?

—No me respondas con otra pregunta, Candy.

—Me pareció buena idea. Ya que tu vendrías con Susana. No veo cual sea el problema que él viniera conmigo. Ademas es invitado de Stear—dijo seria.

—Me hubiera gustado que me contarás, al menos.—su voz tenía un tono de desilusión.

—Yo esperaba lo mismo.

Anthony se acercó a ellos

—¿Me permites?—dijo tomando la mano de Candy.

—Claro—respondió Candy aceptando al rubio. Terry lo miró molesto.

No tenía porque enojarse. Él la había hecho a un lado invitando a la modelo sin siquiera avisarle.

El vals finalizó y las parejas volvieron a sus lugares.

La fiesta transcurría muy amena. Los invitados disfrutaban de la música y la comida.

—Todo esta saliendo perfecto—dijo la novia feliz.

—Esta increíble. Disfrute mucho la ceremonia religiosa—comento Annie.

—Viste que no hubo necesidad de cambiar tu vestuario. Estas preciosa Patty.—agrego su rubia amiga.

—Gracias chicas. Uds son tan importantes para mi. Nose que hubiera hecho sin uds.—se fundieron en un triple abrazo.

—Por cierto ¿ese es el bombón con el que viniste, Candy? Ahora que lo veo de pie, te puedo decir que no falle. Esta para comerselo—señalo Annie con la mirada al rubio que charlaba con Stear, Terry y Archie.

—Ese es Anthony, un ex compañero de Stear. Ahora trabaja con los chicos hasta que nosotros regresamos de la luna de miel. Que por cierto, debo agradecerte a ti y a Terry por el regalo.

—Se lo merecen, amiga.

—Que envidia amiga—dijo la morena refiriéndose a la rubia.

—No exageres Annie. Si Archie te escucha se arma.

—Candy, tu siempre estas rodeada de hombres muy guapos. Mira este nomas. Tienes a William Levis y Jesus Castro, juntos—decia Patty mientras miraban disimuladamente a los jovenes.

—¿A quienes?—pregunto la morena.

—A Anthony y a Terry, por supuesto. Sin olvidar al guapeton de Albert Andrew—rieron las tres.

—Tienes un imán para los ojos azules, Candy. Aunque ese Albert es muy serio. Le falta un toque de gracia.

—Ay Patty Patty...el champagne esta haciendo estragos en tus cabecita. Mejor nos vamos con los demas, Annie.

Hora mas tarde se realizó el brindis por la feliz pareja. Tambien el baile sorpresa que prepararon los novios para sus invitados, coreografia de "Thriller de Michael Jakson" . Los invitados aplaudieron a la pareja. Estaban complacidos con la recepción.

Por último llegó el ramo. Patty subió a una silla con ayuda de Stear, la chicas solteras se centraron en el salón a esperar que ésta lo lanzará.

—A la cuenta de tres — indico Patty estando de espalda a ellas.— Uno...Dos yyyyyyy ...Tres!

El ramo voló por el aire cayendo en manos de la rubia, quien sonreía felizmente, sus mejillas ruborizadas, mucho más cuando se sentía tan observada por esos ojos tan azules.

—¡Serás la próxima amiga!—dijo Patty abrazandola. Luego la imitó Stear. Ella sólo sonrió.

—Candy, antes de irme quisiera saber como va mi reemplazo. Quiero estar tranquilo de que hice bien.—el se acercó a ellos con una hermosa sonrisa.

Parecía un modelo. Esos hombres sacados de las portadas de revistas.

—Anthony esta haciendo un excelente trabajo. Hasta ahora no hubo quejas—rio abiertamente.

—Eso me deja mas tranquilo. Conozco a Tony y se que nos los defraudará —el rubio se acercó a ellos con una hermosa sonrisa.

Parecía un modelo. Esos hombres sacados de las portadas de revistas. Candy sonrio al recordar el comentario de Patty, "William Levis"

—Justo hablábamos de ti, Tony.—dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Ah si, ¿Bien o mal?

—Le decía a Candy que eres un excelente fotógrafo.

—Para nosotros es un gusto tenerte en la agencia—dijo Candy encantada.

—El placer es todo mío trabajar con uds. Espero seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas.—el chico estaba maravillado con Candy.

Stear y Patty miraban a ambos. Terry no había perdido de vista a su amiga. Y no le resultaba nada grato la compañía que tenía.

Finalmente los novios se retiraron, luego uno a uno,los invitados fueron imitándolos.

—¿Te llevo?— preguntó Terry al ver que su amiga se preparaba para partir.

—No, no es necesario. No olvides a tu acompañante.

—Muy graciosa. No voy a dejar que te marches sola,cariño.

—Te lo agradezco pero...—se adelanto Anthony a responder.

—Ella vino conmigo.—Terry intentó ignorar la opresión que sintió en el pecho. Siempre la sentía cuando observaba como otro hombre coqueteaba con su amiga.—No tienes porque preocuparte. Llegara con bien a su casa. Vamonos, Candy!—dijo con una majestuosa sonrisa.

—Gracias de todas maneras Terry.—dijo la rubia.

...

Llegaron al lujoso departamento de la rubia. El la acompañó hasta arriba.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. No apartó la mano de su brazo mientras la guiaba por el pasillo.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—¿No me invitas a pasar?— dijo con una seductora voz.

Sin decir nada, abrió la puerta y le indicó con la mano que pasará. Cerro la puerta lentamente, dio un suspiro.

—Toma asiento...¿Quieres tomar algo?— dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

— Un café estaría bien— camino hacia el gran ventanal— la ciudad se ve increíble desde aquí.

— Si. Mas en esta epoca del año— dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a él para tenderle su café.

— Gracias— tomo la taza de sus manos—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no podrías haber elegido mejor.

—En realidad quien me aconsejó comprarlo fue Terry. Yo vivía en chicago con mis padres. Luego me mude a un departamento el cual fue un desastre. Tenía todos los defectos que te podrías imaginar.—rio al recordar las veces que llamó a su amigo para que le solucionara los problemas.

—Se nota que entre uds hay... una excelente relación.—dijo con ironía.

—Si—fue cortante. No le gustaba entrar en detalles con lo que respecta su vida personal.

—Bueno, será mejor que te deje descansar. Hoy tuvimos un día movido.

Después de despedirse. Candy tomó la cara botella de cabernet sauvignon para una ocasión especial. Aquélla no lo era pero tres copas más tarde le daba lo mismo. Se sirvió una copa, y se levantó para encender el estéreo. Música, eso era lo que necesitaba. Algo con ritmo. Luego preparo la bañera, agrego espuma y sales aromáticas …un baño relajante estaría perfecto para un día como el de hoy, pensó.

Se sumergió en ella, mientras sonaba la balada de Lenny Kravitz, Again. Su fuerza de voluntad se marchitó como la planta de albahaca que tenía en el alféizar de la ventana de la cocina.

En eso sonó su celular.

– _ **Hola, cariño. ¿Qué haces?**_

 _Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, habría inventado alguna razón para estar sola en casa un sabado por la noche. Pero como era él, le confesó:_

– _ **Sumergida en la bañera y bebiendo una copa de vino.**_

— _ **Se escucha una música de fondo...**_

— _ **Oh, si. Era para animar el ambiente.**_

— _ **¿Te apetece un poco de compañía y helado?**_

 _¡Que si le apetecía! Terry y ella siempre lo pasaban bien juntos haciendo lo que fuera. Pero la pregunta la sorprendió. ¿No debería estar con su querida Susana esa noche? Le gustaría pensar que había dejado a la perfecta rubia para estar con su amiga de siempre.. Le gustó tanto que de inmediato empezó a sentirse culpable. Era una amiga espantosa. Para compensar, compartiría el helado con él… y lo que quedaba de la botella de vino._

– _ **¿A qué hora vendrás?**_

– _ **Ahora mismo. Estoy al otro lado de la puerta.**_

Si fuera un novio, aunque Candy no había tenido ninguno en varios meses, esa noticia la habría asustado. Pero se trataba de Terry.

El tomó sus llaves y abrio la puerta.

—¿Candy? —llamó al tiempo que abría la puerta.

La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba abierta, y Candy salió entre una nube de vapor, envuelta en una toalla.

Tenía el pelo mojado, y gotas de agua salpicaban la protuberancia de sus pechos cremosos. Terry se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella con los ojos como platos—. Sorprendida al verlo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio.—No sabia que estabas aquí—Terry habia entrado a la habitacion.

Terry sintió cómo su temperatura corporal se elevaba hasta límites insoportables, imaginó sus pezones y se preguntó cómo sería su tacto y su sabor...

—Bueno —dijo ella con una expresión contrita—. ¿Estás enfadado u ofendido?

—No —respondió él. «Alucinado» lo definía mejor.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, lo que atrajo la mirada de Terry a sus pechos. No pudo evitar el deseo de que la toalla se deslizara hasta el suelo. Bajó la vista hasta sus piernas, y se imaginó a sí mismo entre aquellos muslos... Apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento. Necesitaba un trago con urgencia.

—Estare lista en unos minutos—dijo mientras sacaba de un cajón unas braguitas y un sujetador de encaje.

No parecía ser consciente de que estaba completamente desnuda bajo la toalla.

Absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga cuando llegó a la sala.

–Terry.

–Hola, cariño –la saludó él, besándola en ambas mejillas como hacía siempre, antes de mostrarle la caja que llevaba en la mano–. He traído helado de chocolate y fresas.

–Gracias, se ve delicioso.

Terry miró las tazas sin lavar sobre la mesa de la sala.

—¿Tuviste visita?

—No—luego miró hacia donde el dirigía su mirada y aclaró.—Ah, Anthony estuvo un momento.

—Anthony... ¿Se quedó?

—Despues que volvimos de la fiesta, nos quedamos charlando un rato—dijo la rubia levantando las tazas y llevandola a la cocina. Luego tomo la botella de vino.—Queda casi media botella.

–Sírveme una copa y cuéntame...

Terry dejó el helado sobre la encimera de la cocina y se quitó el sacó.

—No eras tu el que decía que no le gustaba entrometerse en lo que hacíamos con las personas con las cuales salíamos.

—Tu siempre estas preguntandome

—¿No llegaste a tu departamento?

Eran casi las ocho. Llevaba aún su atuendo de gala. La corbata de seda a juego, sin embargo, estaba torcida.

—No. Me quede con Archie.

Terry camino hacia la sala y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón. Ella sirvió el helado y dos copas de vino. Lo puso en una charola y fue a sentarse junto a él.

—Necesito unos masajes—dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—No te saldrá gratis

—No importa. Pagaré lo que haga falta.

Se puso de pies y se paro detras. Colocó su suaves manos en su cuello y comenzó a descontracturar la zona.

—Que bien se siente. Ahora cuentame. ¿Que hiciste el miercoles? Cuando fui a buscarte, Carol me dijo que saliste con Anthony.

—Ah, si. Me invitó a cenar.

—Vaya que no pierde el tiempo el fotografo—enarco una ceja.

—¿A que viene ese cuestionamiento?

—Hace tiempo que no charlamos.

—Porque te la pasas con Susana.

—Podemos hacer las pases por hoy y pasarla bien. El helado se derrite.—sonrio como sólo el sabe hacerlo.— Además me debes un baile.

—ja ja te dejan plantado y ¿Has venido a buscar consuelo en mis brazos, cariño? Hubiera bailado con Albert—fue rodeando el sillón para quedar de frente y tomar su copa de helado, introducir su cuchara y dársela a él pero en ese momento se le cruzó una idea. Y el helado fue a parar en la nariz del castaño.

—Ahora verás pequeña tramposa.

Se levantó y empezó a correrla alrededor del sillón. Ambos parecían niños. La tumbo sobre la alfombra y la lleno de cosquillas.

—No no...jajajajaja jajajajaja pa-ra

—Eres una pecosa tramposa.—dijo mientras continuaba con las cosquillas.

—E-so por cam-biar-meee jajajajajaja

—Jamas te cambiaría. —beso su frente.

—Oh si. Claro. Por supuesto. Si tu lo dices.—Ambos rieron por su ironía.

—Eres hermosa cuando te enojas. Pequeña pecosa.—toco la nariz con el dedo indice.

—Mejor terminemos el helado gruñón.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Les dijo doble capítulo, ya que no podré conectarme mañana._

 _Gracias por estar !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Víspera de Nochebuena.

Terry llamó tres veces en el muro separador de sus oficinas y cuando ella manifestó su aceptación en clave, el hombre apareció con un cartapacio lleno de bocetos que desplegó sobre el escritorio.

No eran más que ideas para que los fotógrafos las siguieran, pero el artista debió invertir horas enteras, dando vida a las ilustraciones de Susana en un elegante negligée, con una botella con perfume en la mano, o Susana con abrigo, al aire libre, aplicándose perfume detrás de una oreja.

Siempre había un hombre en el fondo, un poco fuera de foco y con el lema: Ahora cada mujer puede ser sensualmente Susana:

—¿Qué opinas? —inquirió Terry.

—No están mal, pero creo que podian ser mejores.

—Yo creo que son muy buenos, considerando que sólo han trabajado diez días en ellos.

—No dije que fueran malos. Pero...¿ cuál es la prisa? Estoy segura de que pasará bastante tiempo antes que Susana pueda incluirse en su agenda.

—Eso es lo mejor de todo, Candy. Podemos empezar a fotografiar después de Año Nuevo —estaba tan entusiasmado con un niño.

—¿Ya lo comprobaste con Albert?

—Por supuesto. Aunque pense que el ya te lo habia mencionada. Digo, ya que son tan buenos amigos—sonó ironico.

—No hable con él.

—Susana tiene casi una semana libre. Algo que habían proyectado se canceló y el tiempo es para nosotros. Necesitamos terminar el material para la campaña en menos de una semana. Candy, ¡podríamos tener el producto en el mercado a fines de enero!

—¿Has olvidado el tiempo que requieren las publicaciones? Además acordamos en darle una semana de vacaciones por las fiestas.

—No lo olvide. Además es algo que puedo hacerme cargo. Podemos empezar con televisión y después con las revistas. Además, ya compramos espacio en impresos desde hace meses, lo único que tendríamos que hacer es cambiar los anuncios.

—¡Sueñas!

—Ya lo he hablado, Candy. Casi todas las revistas aceptarán, con un cargo adicional, por supuesto.

—No necesitabas decírmelo —levantó la vista, preocupada—, ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Terry?

—Llámalo sentido de negocios. Cuanto más pronto esté el artículo en el mercado, menos probabilidades hay de que alguien nos robe la idea.

—Habíamos acordado un lanzamiento en primavera, o quizá en el verano. ¡Es una locura lanzar un perfume en enero! Ya perdimos las ventas navideñas y la novedad habrá decaído para la próxima temporada...

—Estaremos presentes en la campaña del día de San Valentín.

Candy suspiró. Cuando Terry era invadido por un entusiasmo como ése, nada lo detenía.

—La agencia tiene también una idea maravillosa para la primavera—continuó

él—. Quieren llevar a Susana por todo el país para tomas en exteriores... en sitios famosos,

—¡Estás loco! ¡Eso costará una fortuna!

—Llamará mucho la atención —se dejó caer en una silla.

—Veamos primero el impacto que causa la chica —"es increíble", pensó."Yo soy la de las ideas alocadas y la función de Terry es la de impedir que pierda la cabeza. Esto no me gusta".

—Si hay tiempo, haremos las primeras tomas en exteriores en esta sesión, sólo para ver cómo salen.

—¿Haremos?

—Creo que debemos estar presentes. Alguien tiene que verificar que hagan lo que nosotros queremos.

—Confio en que Anthony lo hará muy bien. Hemos visto resultados excelente en las últimas campañas. Se que hará un trabajo impecable. No creó que sea necesario nuestra presencia.

—Quiero estar seguro de que todo saldrá perfecto. Además ¿que tanta confianza ahora con Brower?—Ella omitió su pregunta.

—Avísame a dónde envío tu correspondencia —señaló ella.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —preguntó Terry, sorprendido.

—Nada que tú puedas arreglar.

—¿Qué pasó con tu entusiasmo? —él se enderezó en su asiento.

—Alguien tiene que preocuparse de los asuntos de aquí, Terry. Hace varios dias que no te vemos.

—Bueno, he pasado algún tiempo con Susana... hablando de la campaña...

—Eso ya me di cuenta ¿Sólo de negocios hablaron? Si tú lo dices. ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con ella?

—Vamos, Candy... —se movía inquieto en la silla.

—¿Cuánto? —insistió ella—. ¿Todas las noches?

—Casi.

—¿Asistirás a la cena en casa de tus padres esta noche?

—¿Por qué? ¿Me esperan?

—Terry, estaba contigo en tu oficina hace una semana cuando tu madre llamó para invitarte.

—Oh... lo olvidé. No sé si podré ir, Candy. Si no llego, dile que estoy trabajando hasta tarde, ¿quieres?

—¿Con Susana? —preguntó la chica con un gemido de frustración.

—Es probable.

—Recuerda que a tu madre le gustaría verte. Me marcho, así que si quieres seguir enalteciendo a Susana, tendrás que hacerlo con otra persona.

—No la enaltecía. Sólo te hablaba de los anuncios —señaló con dignidad.

—No tengo tiempo para discutir, Terry, voy al aeropuerto y tengo que llegar antes que mis padres.

—¿Por eso es la invitación de mi madre?

Candy tomó un pisapapeles del escritorio y consideró la posibilidad de arrojárselo a la cabeza.

—Por si lo has olvidado, pasado mañana es Navidad. ¿Estarás allí?

—Saluda a William y a Rose Marie de mi parte —recogió los dibujos y los contempló con deleite.

Haciendo el mayor acopio de calma de que fue capaz, Candy dejó el pisapapeles en su lugar y salió.

...

Iba furiosa rumbo al aeropuerto. El sólo ver un dibujo de Susana lo convertía en un cretino. ¿Qué pasó con su juicioso hermano mayor?

"¿No insististe tanto en que debía enamorarse?", se dijo. "Pero eso no significaba que tenía que escoger a alguien como Susana. Imaginaba a alguien con más de sentido común. Alguien que lo admire y a la vez reconozca sus fallas. Esa mirada de adoración de Susana podría atraerlo en esos momentos, pero él se cansaría de ella".

O quizá desapareciera cuando la modelo se diese cuenta de que Terry no era un caballero de brillante armadura. ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

—¡Maldición! —exclamó con voz alta—. Quedará deshecho y aborrezco verlo así.

Llegó muy temprano al aeropuerto. De hecho pensaba salir una hora más tarde para tomar su vuelo y luego esperar a sus padres, pero los dibujos y las tonterías de Terry la hicieron huir. Se dedicó a caminar por los pasillos y cuando llego la hora abordó su vuelo. Cuando arri o ya se habia calmado un poco.

En realidad exageraba, reconoció. Fue una sandez tratar de dar marcha atrás en lo que podría ser el éxito comercial del siglo. El miedo al fracaso suele ocasionar cosas terribles, se dijo. Incluso tenía razón en lo relativo a las tomas en exteriores, concluyó. El nuevo perfume era bueno y con el nombre de Susana asociado a él, no podía ser un fracaso. ¿Por qué no realizar una campaña publicitaria única y promover más el producto? Tenían un éxito comercial en las manos si lo manejaban bien.

Quizá Terry hablaba con sinceridad al decirle que su relación con la modelo era sólo de negocios. Después de todo, ¿qué atraería a una mujer famosa y rica de un hombre como Terry? Era agradable, pero nada extraordinario. Con seguridad Susana trataba a todos los varones igual, en especial a aquellos que podrían ayudarla en su carrera.

Con esa idea en mente, levantó la vista y vio a sus padres. Su vuelvo se había adelante y por consiguiente llegaron antes que ella.

Hacía seis meses que no se reunía con ellos. Parecían un poco más viejos, pero en excelentes condiciones. Extendió los brazos hacia Rose Marie y hundió el rostro en la piel del abrigo. ¡Qué maravilloso era sentirse en brazos de su madre!

—¡Hola, cariño! —William se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla—. ¿No hay nieve? Recuerda que prometiste que la tendríamos.

—Está anunciada. Y no escaparás sin darme un abrazo.

—¿Creíste que eso era lo que pretendía?—preguntó William, rodeándola con su brazos—. Sólo quiero salir de esta multitud cuanto antes.

Cuando llegaron al auto que rentó la rubia, William guardó el equipaje y se sorprendió al ver la maleta que estaba en el portaequipaje.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso piensas huir de casa?

"Algunas veces quisiera hacerlo", se dijo, pero de inmediato agregó: "Qué extraño... nunca había pensado así".

—Me encanta la casa de los Grandchester. Eleonor me pidio quedarme unos dias mas. Asi que aprovechare ya que nos tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones en la agencia.—manifestó con voz alta—. Ademas, recuerda que fuiste tú quien insistió en que me quedara allí.

—Eso significa que las mujeres harán de la Navidad una gran sesión de ronquidos —suspiró el hombre.

—Así es, querido.

—Ya lo verán. Richard, Terry y yo las sacaremos del comedor esta noche. Tomaremos oporto y fumaremos pipa hasta que amanezca, para que escarmienten.

—William, nunca te gustó el oporto y dejaste de fumar hace diez años —le recordó su esposa con paciencia.

—Bueno, ya veremos que hacemos—insistió él.

—Es probable que Terry no esté en casa esta noche —dijo Candy.

El silencio que se produjo no pudo haber sido mayor que si hubiese anunciado que la cena de Navidad había sido cancelada. La joven conducía con cuidado, preguntándose si habría alguna forma de justificar la ausencia de Terry sin cometer más errores. Descubrió que no podía hacerlo sin hablar de Susana y eso sólo significaría dar explicaciones que en realidad no les importaban. Aumentó su enojo con Terry.

Su socio nunca había faltado a una reunión familiar importante; Candy no dejaba de comprender la decepción de sus padres si él no se esforzaba por reunirse con ellos.

—Qué decepción —comentó Rose Marie—. Estarás en desventaja sin él, Candy. Tendrás que soportar sola a los viejos...

—¡No te preocupes por mí! —espetó sin poder contenerse—. ¿Acaso Terry ha sido de alguna ayuda? —se contuvo—. Además, no son viejos y me divierto mucho con ustedes y los Grandchester.

—Qué hija tan encantadora tenemos—murmuró Rose.

—E hicimos una gran labor al educarla—añadió William. Tomó la mano de su esposa entre las suyas—. Debe sentirse orgullosa, señora White.

—Y usted también, señor White.

—¡Basta de tonterías! —exclamó Candy—. Se comportan, o los hago ir en taxi.

—Y además tiene mucho respeto por sus mayores —agregó Rose Marie.

—Escuchen —señaló Candy, recobrando la seriedad—. Terry y yo dejamos de ser niños, tenemos intereses diferentes... —esto no va bien, se dijo—. Nos acompañará en Navidad, estoy segura...

¿En realidad era así? El no lo confirmó. ¿Y si decidía pasar la Navidad con Susana y no se presentaba?

En ese caso la dejaba con la responsabilidad de informar a sus padres y moriría de vergüenza. No se explicaba cómo era él quien decía que las dos parejas abrigaban esperanzas respecto a su futuro.

¿Sería por eso que actuaba así? ¿Era ésa su forma de demostrar que tales esperanzas eran infundadas?

Al menos podía decirlo de forma abierta y llevar a Susana a conocer a sus padres... "Si la invitó a pasar la Navidad con ellos sin avisármelo, ¡soy capaz de matarlo y después morir de vergüenza!", se dijo.

Ella ya sabía qué sentía él por la modelo. No intentó ocultarlo.

"¡Bueno, lo menos que puede hacer es avisar a su madre!", pensó.

...

El ambiente navideño reinaba en casa de los Grandchester. El árbol ya estaba adornado e iluminado en la sala principal. El aroma a pino fresco y los alimentos de la cena, se esparcía por doquier.

Richard los recibió con vasos de eggnog y en unos cuantos minutos, los cuatro amigos reanudaron la amistad de toda una vida, para satisfacción de Candy.

Eleonor envió a Richard con el equipaje anunciando:

—Rose Marie, tú y William ocuparán la habitación para huéspedes, Candy, tú te quedarás en la de Terry.

Las palabras causaron un gran impacto en la chica. ¿Significaría que Terry manifestó su propósito de no estar presente?

—El tendrá que conformarse con el sofá cama de la sala—continuó Eleonor—. Lo merece por ser el último en llegar.¿Alguien quiere más eggnog?

Candy siguió escuchando la charla de los mayores durante un rato.

Después se disculpó, ansiosa de estar sola unos minutos. Subió a la habitación de Terry y empezó a sacar sus cosas de la maleta. Al llevar los vestidos al guardarropa, se detuvo frente a una repisa donde se encontraba la colección de rocas de Terry, cada una identificada con etiquetas con la letra infantil de su dueño. Coleccionar rocas fue una de las múltiples aficiones de la niñez de Terry. Eleonor las conservaba en perfecto estado. Era evidente que Eleonor no estaba enterada de la existencia de Susana. Si Terry se atrevía a llevarla... Eso nada tenía que ver con ella. De hecho, si ocurriera, lo encontraría divertido. Excepto por algo, se dijo inquieta. La casa estaba llena de visitantes. Miró las camas gemelas de la habitación. Si Terry decidía ir con la modelo, quizá compartiría la habitación con ella.

—No es justo —murmuró.

¿Por quién tenía que competir? ¿Por Terry?

—¡Vaya broma!

...

La sala estaba en penumbras, sólo iluminada por los foquitos del pino y la luz de la chimenea. Afuera, la nieve caía con suavidad. Era la víspera de la Navidad y acababan de dar cuenta de un enorme cazo de sopa de almejas. Por tradición, la cena de Nochebuena era ligera, pero el pan hecho en casa y los deliciosos postres fueron una gran tentación y Candy se dejó caer en la alfombra, con un gemido.

—Si te duele el estómago, tú eres la culpable —señaló Terry con tono

inmisericorde —colocó otro leño en el hogar y se tendió boca abajo en la alfombra, junto a Candy.

—No lo creo —replicó ella—. Tu mamá es la culpable. No tenía por qué decirme que hizo cheesecake de fresa para el postre —apoyó el mentón sobre sus rodillas y asió las piernas con los brazos, contemplando el luego. Era agradable estar reunida con las personas a quienes más quería y sin Susana para complicar las cosas, agregó.

Terry apareció solo la noche anterior con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas arreboladas por el viento frío. Los acompañó a tomar el café después de la cena. En un momento que se quedó a solas con él, se enteró de que Susana acababa de tomar un vuelo a casa.

—Pensé que la traerías —comentó Candy, sorprendida por la firmeza de su voz.

—Yo pense que tu invitarias a Anthony.

—Pues ya ves que no lo hice. ¿Tu por que no lo hiciste?

— No creo que mis papás estén preparados para eso.

"Así que la cosa iba en serio", pensó Candy.

Después de ese breve intercambió, Susana no volvió a ser mencionada. Era como si la modelo hubiese desaparecido del panorama. Terry pasó el día bromeando con Candy, como si los dos todavía fuesen adolescentes y nada hubiese cambiado. Sin embargo, ella sabía que nada volvería a ser igual.

En un rincón apartado, Eleonor y Rose Marie reían, mirando un libro.

—¡Escuchen esto! —exclamó Eleonor—. Es de hace veintisiete años. "La Navidad no es muy divertida para un bebé de tres semanas..."

—¡No, por favor! —protestó Terry con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy—. El ver fotografías del pasado es parte de la tradición.

—No dirías lo mismo si fueses el objeto de las mofas. Me avergüenza.

—Terry, ten compasión. Hacía cinco años que no se reunían en Navidad. Déjalas que se diviertan.

—Espero que empiecen a hablar de ti. Ansío que lleguen a la Navidad en que recibiste tu primer par de medias. ¡Vaya diversión!

El álbum de Navidad existía desde antes que Candy y Terry pudieran recordarlo. Sólo se sacaba en la Nochebuena para revivir recuerdos de años anteriores. Al terminar las festividades de cada año, se agregaban algunos párrafos, las fotografías correspondientes y las tarjetas de felicitación; el libro se guardaba hasta el año siguiente.

—¡Por lo que se ve, siempre has sido un dormilón! —se burló Candy al escuchar un cometario de Rose en ese sentido.

—Y tu padre tuvo que pasar tu primera Navidad en la ducha contigo en brazos, porque tenías cólico.

—Al menos los mantenía activos. ¿Y cómo lo sabes? En esa época sólo tenías tres años.

—Nunca podré olvidar tus gritos.

—Terry, ¿recuerdas tu decepción cuando te enteraste de que Candy era niña? —preguntó su madre con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Entonces, ya demostraba que tendría buen gusto.

—Llegaste a manifestar tu disgusto porque Rose nunca te dio un niño con quién jugar —continuó su madre.—Incluso habías elegido un nombre para tu compañero de juegos que naciera —señaló Eleonor.

—¿Cuál era? —preguntó Gianna, temerosa.

—Nunca te lo hubiéramos puesto —le aseguró su madre—. Hubiera sido terrible para un recién nacido. Sólo lo menciono para ilustrar la actitud posesiva que Terry siempre manifestó hacia ti.

—Estoy seguro de que cuando empezó a caminar, estaba dispuesto a venderla —se puso de pie—. Iré a caminar en la nieve

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Los recuerdos te abruman? —se burló Candy.

—Por supuesto que no, pero sólo por emparejar las cosas, ¿recuerdas aquella Navidad que bajaste a la cena en pijama con sarampión y tuve que quedarme también en cuarentena?

—Eso me recuerda algo, Candy —señaló Rose—. Hay una caja roja bajo el árbol. Debes abrirla esta noche.

Candy localizó el paquete.

—¿Puedo abrir también mis regalos esta noche? —inquirió Terry.

—Claro que no —Eleonor adoptó el tono maternal de antaño—.Candy es más joven que tú. Eso le da ciertos privilegios en Navidad.

—Además, son sólo pijamas —murmuró la chica—. No sé por qué te alborotas tanto. Mamá, ¿no crees que ya estoy demasiado grande para esto?

—Es parte de la tradición, cariño.

—Lo sé. He recibido pijamas cada Nochebuena desde que tengo uso de razón, pero ya tengo veinticuatro años...

—Candy, ¿serías capaz de robarme parte de la diversión? —protestó su madre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Candy la miró y luego la caja. ¿Qué tramaría Rose en esa ocasión? ¡Con seguridad no habría guardado algo que la hiciera avergonzar en público! ¿Y si se trataba de un camisón de satén lleno de encaje o una pieza corta transparente? Como lo hizo la navidad anterior.

—Vamos —urgió Terry—. Siempre fuiste impaciente para abrir regalos.

—Temo abrir éste —murmuró la chica, pero no habría escapatoria. La caja era de una tienda de lujo en Florida. Recordaba haber estado allí con su madre en la sección de corsetería.

Abrió el paquete con cuidado, como si temiese que algo fuese a saltar de su interior. Con cuidado extremo introdujo los dedos y sintió una prenda de terciopelo, no de encaje. Con una risita, sacó un mameluco color gris claro que tenía protectores para los pies, como si fuese para un infante. Capucha y orejas largas. Destacaba unas caritas bordadas en el bolsillo.

—¿En dónde conseguiste eso y por qué?

—La última vez que hablé contigo, dijiste que la calefacción de tu apartamento estaba descompuesta —rió Rose. Terry estaba atento a lo que la mujer decía.

—¿Y no querías que tu nena pasara frío? Gracias, mamá, eres un encanto.

—Es un regalo muy tierno. ¿No vas a modelarlo?—preguntó Terry.

—Sólo en la intimidad de mi dormitorio.

—Como digas, pero parece que es más cómodo que lo que llevas puesto.

Tenía un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado, un suéter ligero rosa pálido. Y botas cortas con tacones altos, negras.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió poniéndose de pie.

Al salir de la sala, escuchó decir a su padre:

—Hablando de dormitorios... no es mala idea ir a dormir.

Cuando Candy regresó unos minutos más tarde, el único ruido que advirtió fue el de la leña en la chimenea.

Pensó que ya todos se habían retirado, cuando oyó que Terry la llamaba. Estaba en el suelo, frente al fuego.

—Con eso pareces una linda conejita.

—¡Vaya, gracias!

—El cumplido es gratis. Ven, comparto mi almohada.

—¿En dónde están los demás?—preguntó al dejarse caer junto a él.

—Decidieron que necesitábamos estar solos.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Por qué no dejas de hacer preguntas y disfrutas del fuego?

—Me pareció oírte decir que saldrías a caminar —comentó la chica volviéndose para que el calor de la chimenea le diera en el rostro.

—Al ver la nieve, pensé que las aceras estaban resbalosas.

—Me alegra —murmuró la joven.

—¿Que las aceras estén resbalosas?

—No, tonto... que te hayas quedado. Temía que sufrieras un accidente.

—¿Porque no me dijiste lo de la calefacción? Podría haberte ayudado.

—No era necesario. Además...—hizo una leve pausa

—¿Ademas que?

—Anthony lo hizo.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Anthony? ¿Lo llamaste tú?—pregunto en un tono serio y algo ¿celoso?

—No. El llegó en el momento en que iba a llamar al conserje.

—Que oportuno, no. ¿Que hay entre tu y él?—pregunto mientras mantenía su mirada en la chimenea.

—¿Que hay?— no entendía.

—Vamos Candy. ¿Hay algo más entre uds? He visto como te mira y las docenas de rosas que te manda todos los días.

—Que cosas dices, Terry. La única relación que tenemos es de trabajo. Por contrato y nada más. Me cae bien, solo eso. No como tu y Susana.

—¿Susana? Sólo mantengo una relación de trabajo. Recuerda que fue tu idea, Cariño.

El enorme reloj de campanas del pasillo empezó a contar la medianoche. Candy

se apoyó en un codo para escucharlo y miró a Terry. Una sensación de bienestar la invadió.

—Es bonito que todos estemos reunidos para la Navidad, ¿no te parece?

—Muy agradable —aceptó él.

—Feliz Navidad, gruñón—murmuró, e inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla. Al menos ésa era su intención, pero en ese momento, Terry movió la cabeza y en lugar de la mejilla, le rozó los labios.

El contacto provocó que un intenso calor corriese por sus venas. La garganta se le cerró. Quiso apartarse, pero algo se lo impedía. El esfuerzo por respirar hizo que le dolieran los pulmones.

"Es una locura", se dijo. Lo has besado antes y no fue nada extraordinario. ¡Es como un hermano mayor, por todos los cielos! No hay nada de que ufanarse..." Pero ése no fue un beso de hermano.

Lo miró y trató de bromear.

—Lo siento —manifestó—. La idea era buena, pero en otra dirección...

Terry no contestó. En la penumbra, no sabía si en sus ojos había enojo o estaba a punto de reír. La mano de Terry subió por el pijama de terciopelo, hasta la base del cuello de Candy a quien acercó.

—Terry... —la voz de la chica reflejaba pánico. Pero no pudo exteriorizar su protesta, porque Terry volvió a besarla. Lenta y deliberadamente, los labios de él se movieron sobre los de Candy, disfrutando de esa nueva sensación. Ella contuvo la respiración. Candy nunca había sido besada de esa forma. Era como si su sangre si hubiera convertido en lava. Por vez primera, no fue consciente más que de la alocada reacción de su cuerpo y el calor de los labios que la acariciaban. Terry murmuró su nombre y la acercó hasta tenerla tan próxima, que cuando respiraba, parecía que lo hacía por ambos. Ella quería convertirse en parte de él...

De pronto recordó que estaba sobre la alfombra, besando a un hombre a quien siempre consideró un hermano... permitiendo que la tocara, la abrazara y la tratara como una amante.

Se apartó con brusquedad y se incorporó, oprimiendo el dorso de la mano contra sus labios, aspiró con fuerza en busca del oxígeno que antes no pudo aspirar.

Terry colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Candy...

Ella se alejó de inmediato.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —lo acusó con voz gruesa.

Luchó por controlar las lágrimas, pero perdía la batalla. Se limpió el rostro con manos temblorosas, se puso de pie y, trastabillando, subió a su habitación.

—Terry —murmuró al cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

¿Quién le enseñó a besar de esa forma? ¿Susana?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Había que darles un empujoncito. ¿No lo creen? Veremos que harán ahora._

 _Nos leemos en el capítulo del lunes._

 _Siempre agradecida._

 _Buen fin de semana._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Candy permaneció largo rato apoyada en la puerta, tratando de convencerse de que estaba bien y que nada importante había ocurrido. Pero no era así, le gritaba su corazón y no olvidaría lo sucedido.

Fue traicionada. El chico que la enseñó a volar una cometa, el hermano que la

protegía en la escuela, el joven que escuchaba sus confidencias, sin repetir lo que ella le decía, el socio con quien en ocasiones discrepaba, pero cuya opinión siempre respetaba... todo desapareció en los segundos que duró el beso. En su lugar se encontraba un desconocido que ella prefería no volver a ver.

—¡Terry! —clamó en la habitación vacía. Era el llamado al amigo que violó su fe

en él.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí. Por fin, cuando agotó las lágrimas, se

metió en la cama y permaneció rígida en ella, consciente de las cosas de Terry que la rodeaban. La colección de rocas parecía burlarse de ella por creer que lo conocía y en realidad saber muy poco de él.

Cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, se levantó y acercó para murmurar.

—¡Vete, Terry!

—Maldición, Candy, sólo fue un beso—protestó él, después de un momento de silencio.

Ella contuvo la respiración y no contestó. Terry se alejó poco después.

La joven volvió a la cama y lloró más.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, había recobrado la cordura. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?, se preguntó. El estaba en lo cierto. Sólo fue un beso. ¡Un beso y ella concluyó que quería seducirla! Terry estaría tan avergonzado de la situación como

ella. Le debía una disculpa y la hubiera dado si no hubiese sido tan tonta de

rechazarlo cuando la llamó la noche anterior.

Al menos no era demasiado tarde para disculparse, pensó. Se vistió apresurada, esperando encontrarlo antes que las dos familias se reunieran. No escuchó ruidos en la sala, quizá Terry todavía estaba dormido. Se aseguró de que no hubiese

nadie a su alrededor antes de llamar a su puerta.

No obtuvo respuesta. Esperó un momento y abrió con cuidado. La habitación estaba vacía y el sofá cama parecía no haber sido usado.

Los White y los Grandchester se encontraban en el amplio comedor pero Terry no.

¿Se habría marchado?, se preguntó inquieta.

—Buenos días, cariño —la saludó Eleonor—. Me parece que Terry fue por pan caliente.

Candy miró hacia la cocina.

—Veré si necesita ayuda —y huyó antes que alguien preguntase por qué Terry

necesitaba ayuda para llevar un cesto con pan.

Él sacaba del horno un plato con salchichas y la miró con expresión interrogante.

Antes que ella pudiese decir algo, comentó:

—Espero que no pienses seguir con la escena que hiciste anoche.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella, olvidando sus intenciones de disculparse.

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero—señaló Terry con impaciencia—. Saliste de la sala como una virgen ofendida y no voy a tolerar que sigas así todo el día.

—¿No?

—No permitiré que arruines este día a todos sólo porque tuviste una reacción

inesperada anoche.

—¡Lo dices como si yo hubiese merecido ese trato!

—¿No fue así? Tú bajaste en pijama y te acercaste al fuego...

—¡Eso no disculpa tu conducta!

—¡Maldita sea, Candy! ¡No te arrastré de los cabellos, sólo fue un...maldito beso!

Candy le dio la espalda. Sus manos temblaban al arreglar el pan caliente en el cesto. Su orgullo quedó lastimado ¡no se disculparía ahora!

—Está bien, Terry. Sólo...solo fue un beso, no hubo nada especial en ello.—le dolia que para el no haya sifo nada mas que un maldito beso—No sé por qué me afectó de esa forma, a menos que fuera por tu falta de habilidad —le lanzó una mirada y se alegró al ver que estaba furioso—. Si en el futuro tienes deseos de practicar... llama a Susana y no me metas en tus enredos.

—¡Al menos Susana no es una puritana que cae en pedazos cuando la tocan!

Que no haya significado nada el beso y que ahora la comparara con Susana era lo peor que él podía hacerle. Justamente con ella.

—Todos estamos de acuerdo con que Susana es perfecta. Lo único que queda en el aire es la pregunta de qué es lo que la mujer perfecta ve en un hombre como Terrence Grandchester. —Candy tomó en sus manos el cesto con el pan y se marchó, dejando

atrás a su asombrado amigo.

...

La momentánea victoria no la satisfizo.

En más de media docena de ocasiones en ese día, Candy se volvió hacia Terry,

olvidando su disputa, para compartir algún comentario jocoso. Sin embargo, él ya no compartía la broma. En una ocasión, Terry la miró como si hubiese perdido el juicio; el resto del tiempo, ignoraba a Candy.

La chica abrió sus regalos, efectuando las exclamaciones de sorpresa de rigor,

pero apenas observó lo que había en cada paquete. La única excepción fue al

descubrir la manzana de cristal que Terry le regaló. La sacó de su estuche forrado en terciopelo y la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Es muy hermosa —murmuró con voz baja—. Muchas gracias, Terry.

—Así al menos nunca te quedarás sin manzanas.

Ese fue el único comentario que hizo en todo el día. De hecho, fue lo único que le dijo en una semana.

El espíritu navideño nunca salió de las cuatro paredes de la casa de los Grandchester.

...

Una vez que regresaron al trabajo, el silencio se hizo más profundo. En diversas ocasiones, Candy estuvo dispuesta a disculparse, pero Terry nunca le brindó la oportunidad de hacerlo. Nada de lo que ella hiciese o dijese parecía importarle.

Miró la manzana en sus manos y la dejó en su caja en una esquina de su

escritorio. Era un regalo que nunca imaginó recibir de parte de Terry. Cientos de dólares en una manzana de cristal que sólo servía para ponerla en un mueble, algo poco práctico y no acostumbrado en él.

"No puedo tolerarlo", se dijo "No puedo soportar más este silencio, esta sensación de que estoy trabajando con un desconocido. Tenemos que hacer algo para deshacer este enredo que hemos creado... y yo tomaré la iniciativa".

Además, no cabía duda de que era ella quien debía disculparse por hacer una

tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Entró en su oficina y lo encontró hablando por teléfono. Cubrió el auricular con una mano.

—¿Se trata de algo que no puede esperar, Candy?

—Claro que no —murmuró—. Regresaré cuando estés libre —se retiró,

observando que la secretaria la miraba con la boca abierta. Era obvio que la mujer escuchó el comentario de Terry.

"Al menos debiste llamar a su puerta", se reprochó. "Pero no, tenías que entrar en su oficina con un despliegue, tratando de disculparte y antes de poder decir palabra, lo hiciste enojar más..."

Pasó casi media hora para que Terry apareciera en su oficina y no llamó antes de entrar.

—¿Qué sucede, Candy? —había un tono frío en su voz, como si quisiera salir del

problema en el menor tiempo posible. Se sentó en una orilla del escritorio.

Lo miró disgustada. Sabía que lo hacía sólo por irritarla y obligarla a levantar la

vista hacia él.

—¿Y bien? —insistió—. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que se fuera, mas contuvo el impulso.

—Mis padres se marchan esta tarde.

—Lo sé.

—Me gustaría que fueras conmigo a despedirlos al aeropuerto.

—¿Por qué?

—Apenas los has visto —le indicó con un suspiro—. Volviste a tu apartamento al día siguiente de Navidad, en lugar de quedarte con tus padres...

—Por razones obvias —la interrumpió—. ¿Alguna vez trataste de dormir en el

sofá cama de la sala de costura de mamá?

—Por favor, Terry, significaría mucho para ellos...

—¿No sería hacerlos abrigar falsas esperanzas?

—¿De que lleguemos a casarnos? ¡Por favor, Terry, no estoy pidiéndote que finjas que estamos comprometidos!

—No —aceptó él—. El pretender un compromiso significaría el que tuviéramos que besarnos de vez en cuando y eso te crearía muchos problemas.

—No necesitas ser sarcástico. Quiero disculparme por lo ocurrido... por lo que

dije y todo lo demás.

—No sabes qué fue lo que te ocurrió—señaló Terry con frialdad.

—Yo no lo habría expresado en esos términos, pero... —de pronto, el anhelo de dejar todo arreglado le fue insoportable. Colocó una mano en su brazo—. Terry, ¿no podemos olvidar que ese beso existió? ¡Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad!

—¿A qué te refieres por "normalidad"?

—Éramos los mejores amigos. Quiero que vuelva a ser así.

—Quieres que seamos amigos —repitió Terry con un tono extraño.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con alivio, feliz de que hubiera comprendido—. ¡Sería tonto que

perdiéramos eso sólo por un maldito beso!

—Iré al aeropuerto contigo esta tarde —manifestó Terry, después de una breve pausa.

—Mamá y papá estarán felices. Te quieren mucho, lo sabes.

—Así es —replicó, cortante—. Ahora, si eso es todo, tengo trabajo.

—Terry... —él se detuvo en la puerta—. Me alegro de que todo se haya aclarado. Te... te he extrañado.

Terry no dijo nada. La puerta se cerró después de que él salió.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Candy volvió a sus labores. Todo saldría mejor ahora

que el problema con Terry estaba resuelto.

...

El tránsito pesado por las festividades de fin de año, seguía en su apogeo.

Candy y su madre bajaron del auto, mientras William y Terry se encargaban del equipaje.

—¡Es una locura! —exclamó Rose—. Llevamos el doble de lo que trajimos. ¡Y eso que nos propusimos no atarnos a las cosas terrenales!

—Que raro eso en ti, mamá.

—Eleonor y yo fuimos de compras. Para comprar algunas cosas básicas, pero la tentación me gano. Me gusto convivir unos días contigo, mi amor.

—¿A pesar del frío?

—Aun con eso. Por mi pequeña hago todo.

—¡Eres tan linda, mamita —musitó la joven.

—Voy a extrañarte, al igual que a Eleonor. Tú dirás que después de cinco años ya debo tener amigas tan cercanas como Eleonor, pero... Nunca imaginarías lo que hicimos antes de venir contigo.

—Me aterrorizo de pensarlo.

—¡Llamamos a un corredor de bienes raíces y fuimos a buscar casa!

—¿Planean vivir aquí? —inquirió boquiabierta.

—Por supuesto que no, pero Eleonor se enteró de que nuestra casa en chicago está en venta y quise volver a verla antes de viajar a NY.

—¿En realidad fingiste estar interesada en comprarla?

—Bueno, no tuve que esforzarme mucho. El señor Elliot, el corredor de bienes raíces, no hizo muchas preguntas. Y después de todo, quería ver los cambios que los nuevos propietarios le hicieron.

—¿Y? —la alentó Candy.

—No está tan mal. El papel tapiz es horrible, por supuesto... es Art Decó. En

realidad no es feo, pero no combina con el estilo de la casa. La han cuidado bien.

—¿Por qué quieren venderla, entonces?

—Tienen que mudarse a la costa oeste. Lo siento por ellos, es difícil dejar esa casa. Deberías verla, Candy.

—Prefiero recordarla como la dejamos.

—No había pensado en eso. Tú debes haberla percibido desde un punto diferente. Para tu papá y para mí sólo era una casa.

—No recuerdo las otras en las que vivimos. Para mí, ése siempre fue mi hogar.

—Será mejor que nos despidamos aquí. Mira esas multitudes.

—Me gustaría que pudieran estar más tiempo conmigo —la voz de Candy empezaba a quebrarse.

—Quizá sea mejor así —comentó Rose—. Tres días más y hubiera dejado en bancarrota a tu padre.

Candy bendijo a su madre. Sin duda estaba al borde del llanto, como su hija, y trataba de bromear para aliviar la tensión. Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Cielos, criatura, otro abrazo semejante y me romperás una costilla! Terry, gracias por venir a despedirnos —lo besó en la mejilla.

Los hombres se despidieron de manos y Willian le dio a Candy un último y calido abrazo.

—Terry, cuida a mi nena —le pidió con la voz alterada.

—¡Papá! Ya sé cuidarme sola.

—Ah, pero así no tiene chiste —un instante después se perdieron de vista entre el resto de los viajeros.

—Exageran un poco, ¿no te parece?—preguntó la chica, enjugándose una lágrima.

—Por supuesto. Creen haber encontrado la solución perfecta.

—Estoy segura de que podrán sobreponerse.

—¿Vas a volver a tu apartamento? —preguntó Terry, ignorando el comentario anterior.

—Sí. Tuve un dia agitado—se puso los guantes cuando salieron rumbo al coche.

—En ocasiones tengo la impresión de que mamá quisiera adoptarte.

—Quizá debieron cambiarnos cuando fuimos niños. Gracias por acompañarme, Terry. Sé que significó mucho para ellos.

—Cuando necesites ayuda para despedirte de tus padres, no dejes de llamarme —Terry no la miraba y su voz fue distante.

—Nn no...Te molestare mas. Es probable que no tengas que cumplir con ese cometido en mucho tiempo. La próxima Navidad quizá yo vaya a Florida.

...

Apenas eran poco más de las cinco de la tarde, pero ya había oscurecido y las

luces de las calles se extendían como un collar en la noche.

El estacionamiento en G&W estaba casi desierto. Los empleados de producción se habían marchado hacía rato y las oficinas estaban solas. Candy tenia

estacionado su auto junto al de Terry. Se sentía sola y aborrecía la idea de volver a un apartamento vacío.

—¿Quieres jugar gin rummy esta noche? Puedo detenerme a comprar comida

china.

—Esta noche no, Candy. Tengo trabajo pendiente.

—¿Es tan importante que tienes que hacerlo esta noche?

—Se trata de la campaña para el nuevo perfume.

—Creía que la agencia ya tenía todo listo.

—Sólo en lo que a anuncios se refiere. Empezamos a fotografiar después de Año Nuevo.

—Pensé que Susana tomaría unos días libres.

—Ya tuvo una semana.

—¡Qué generoso de tu parte!

—Yo no establecí su agenda, es obra de Albert.

—Quizá tema que si cuenta con demasiado tiempo libre, ella pensará de nuevo en helado con bananas —señaló Candy con tono venenoso—. Si los anuncios están programados, ¿qué más hay que hacer?

—La publicidad. Susana es noticia y si lo capitalizamos, será más efectivo que

pagar anuncios.

—¿En qué estás trabajando?

—Esta tarde hablé con el conductor de un programa de televisión de entrevistas. Te sorprendería el número de reporteros que ansían tener oportunidad de entrevistar a Susana. Está programada para aparecer a fines de la semana próxima. Además

estamos hablando de una noticia fabulosa: una modelo famosa hace equipo con una prestigiosa agencia de publicidad.

—Espero que Susana sepa reconocer el esfuerzo que estás realizando—comentó Candy con malicia.

—Lo hago por la empresa —insistió Terry—. Toda la publicidad que Susana

reciba en este momento, significa dinero en nuestros bolsillos.

—Y por supuesto no perjudicará a la modelo.

—También será de utilidad para ella.

—Bueno, antes que te enfrasques en cuestiones publicitarias, quizá podamos planear algo para mañana. Recuerda que es fin de año.

—No puedo, Candy —Terry parecía incómodo.

—Ah, ¿te vas de fiesta sin mí? ¡Deberías avergonzarte, Terry! —su tono era de

broma, pero con un dejo de decepción. ¡Desde la niñez, recibieron el Año Nuevo

juntos!

—No es una fiesta, precisamente. Tengo una cita.

—El salir varias veces con Susana ha incrementado tu confianza, ¿no es así?

—Tú nada querías conmigo —Terry abrió la puerta del auto y el viento helado la hizo contener la respiración.

Ya lo sabía, pero el que se lo repitiera, la enfurecía más. Trató de desquitarse con él.

—¿No me escuchaste, Terry? ¿Quién es la chica afortunada?

—Susana.

...

Después del calor y la alegría en casa de los Grandchester, su apartamento le parecía oscuro y frío. Debido a su ausencia, el polvo empezaba a acumularse. El árbol de Navidad que habia comprado a duras penas, estaba marchito y más de la mitad de sus agujas cayeron en la alfombra. No

tenía ánimo de limpiar la casa, pero recordó que su madre decía que cuando estaba enojada, sacaba sus implementos de limpieza y canalizaba sus frustraciones en esas labores.

Había peores formas de pasar una velada, se dijo Candy y sacó la aspiradora de la alacena. No se detuvo a pensar en el motivo de su frustración.

"Se lo demostraré", se dijo. "No tengo por qué quedarme en casa la víspera de Año Nuevo. Hay varios hombres a quienes puedo llamar".

Por ejemplo, Chad. Su cita con él un mes antes no fue tan deplorable, excepto porque nunca se acordaba de su nombre. ¿Y qué importaba? No, quizá ni siquiera recordaba quién era. Eso lo descartaba.

Eric le dijo que saldría de la ciudad. Craig ya tenía novia. Anthony... suspiró.

Quizá debía abandonar la idea de buscar un acompañante, e ir a una fiesta, sola.

"Pero no quiero ir a ninguna parte, sola", se dijo con rebeldía. "Eso nada va a

resolver".

"Dave", pensó. La había invitado a cenar una o dos semanas antes. "Me pregunto por qué nunca volvió a llamarme".

En esa ocasión ella estaba preocupada, buscando la forma de decir a Terry que no quería firmar los contratos. ¡No era de extrañar que Dave no hubiese vuelto a llamarla! Apenas le prestó atención. Bien, ahora era el elegido. Quizá se sorprendería de que lo llamara, pero al menos sería lo suficiente caballeroso para no avergonzarla.

Sí, decidió. Se pondría en contacto con él tan pronto terminase la limpieza.

Dos horas más tarde, la aspiradora seguía a la mitad de la sala, junto a una bolsa llena de polvo y basura. Candy logró sacar la bolsa anterior, pero no lograba poner la nueva en su sitio y cada vez que encendía el aparato, esparcía polvo en todas direcciones.

—Necesito resolver este problema sin ayuda. Cuando sera el día que aprenda a usar estos malditos aparatos—murmuró con determinación— No llamaré a Terry para que lo arregle —sacó la bolsa de repuesto y la colocó al revés.

Un nuevo intento en el interruptor casi la ahogó—. ¡Maldición! —exclamó y empezó de nuevo.

El teléfono sonó. Quizá era Terry para notificarle de su cambio de decisión con respecto a la invitación a cenar. "Si es él, no le diré nada de este maldito aparato", se dijo.

— _ **¿Candy?**_ _—preguntó incierto._

— _ **Si. ¿Quien habla?**_ _—No reconoció la voz._

— _ **Eh...soy Anthony.**_

— _ **¿Anthony?**_

— _ **Si. ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi?**_

— _ **Oh. Perdón pero no reconocí tu voz.**_

— _ **Sin embargo yo no olvide la tuya.**_

— _ **Que amable de tu parte. Sé que mi voz es una chicharra.**_

— _ **Para nada. Tienes una voz muy dulce.**_ _—sin saber que decir frente a tantos halagos. Prefirió cortar con la dulzura._

— _ **¿A que debo tu llamada?**_

 _ **_ Voy a a organizar una fiesta de Año Nuevo mañana por la noche.**_

— _ **Me parece el momento más oportuno**_ _—comentó ella, entre dientes._

— _ **¿Qué? No escuché bien.**_

— _ **Nada, Anthony.**_

— _ **Oh —parecía confuso y se produjo un largo silencio.**_

— _ **¿Me llamaste para darme la noticia o había otro motivo?**_

— _ **Me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo. La fiesta será en un salón.**_

— _ **Espero que no sea el mismo al que fuimos aquella noche**_ _.—recordaba cuando el la invitó a un evento y término por dormirse._

— _ **No, éste es muy agradable. Es en mi restaurante.**_

— _ **Oh, ese me encanta. Gracias por la invitación, Anthony pero...**_ _—el la interrumpió._

— _ **Me sentiré el hombre más feliz si decidieras ir conmigo.**_

 _"¡Vaya halago!", pensó Candy._

— _ **Lamento no haberte llamado antes.**_ _ **Supongo que tienes otro compromiso.**_

 _"¿Compromiso de qué?", inquirió furiosa. "¿Quedarme en casa a lavarme el pelo? ¿A ver la última función de cine por televisión? ¿Volver a tratar de limpiar el apartamento? ¿Para llamar a Dave? No te hagas ilusiones"._

— _ **Me gustaría ir contigo, Anthony.**_

— _ **¿Sí? ¿Hablas en serio?**_

 _"Bueno", pensó. "No lleves las cosas a un extremo, pero mal rayo me parta si me quedo en el apartamento sólo porque Terry tiene otros planes y me hizo a un lado. Ya basta de depender de él"._

— _ **¡Genial! —**_ _exclamó Anthony._

"Muy bien, quizá escuche hasta acá la explosión". Acordó esperarlo a las ocho.

Luego de cortar la comunicación, volvió a la aspiradora con renovados bríos.

—Bien —murmuró—, ya no vamos a contar con Terry. Esto es entre tú y yo… y te advierto que no me rindo fácilmente —dio un golpe, torció la bolsa y operó el interruptor.

La aspiradora funcionó de maravilla y Candy se quedo atónita a media

habitación.

—¡Maldición, la arreglé!

El prescindir de Terry sería fácil. ¡Le demostraría que podía salir adelante sin él!

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Sigue sumando puntos Anthony._

 _Gracias por seguir ahí._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

Candy estaba tan satisfecha, que empezó a cantar mientras limpiaba. Temas de comedías musicales, melodías de moda y cuando se descubrió interpretando una canción de la infancia, se detuvo a reír. La última vez que la oyó, fue cuando tenía ocho o nueve años su madre la cantó mientras la mecía en sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormida...

Así que la nueva propietaria de la vieja casa tenía mal gusto para el papel tapiz, pensó. Tal vez visitara la casona. Y así desecharía la idea de la cabeza.

¿Qué sucedería sí sus deseos por adquirirla aumentaban? Ganaba un buen sueldo en G&W y la agencia seguía creciendo. ¿Contaría con el tiempo necesario para conservar la propiedad en buen estado? Tendría que ver lo relativo a jardinería y limpiar la nieve, además de las labores domésticas. Sin duda necesitaría contratar a un ama de llaves. Con dificultad podía hacerse cargo de su apartamento, ¿cómo solucionaría la problemática de una casa?

—No seas tonta —murmuró para sí—, ¿cómo podrás sostener una casa si no puedes hacerlo con el departamento?

No obstante, así eliminaría el tiempo perdido y podría ocuparse de labores caseras. Sería maravilloso contar con espacio adicional. Además, contaría la evidencia visual de los resultados de su esfuerzo. Sería una hermosa casa para alejarse unos días y tomar un descanso.

Nada perdería con verla, se dijo con mayor seguridad de la que sentía. Fue en busca del directorio telefónico. ¿Cómo se apellidaba el corredor? ¿Elliot? Con seguridad no habría muchos con ese nombre en la Sección Amarilla. Su oficina estaba cercana a Oak Park. Candy observó que Elliot daba también el número de su casa para recibir llamadas después de horas de oficina. Los anotó. Guardo los números telefónicos en su bolso de mano. Lo pensaría bien y llamaría al día siguiente. Había cientos de personas que visitaban varias casas antes de decidirse a comprar. Podría ver otras más pequeñas y más fáciles de manejar. Quizá encontraría la casa ideal en otra área de NY.

Acomodó el sofá en su sitio y movió los sillones. El apartamento nunca estuvo más limpio, pensó con satisfacción y el crédito era sólo suyo. Fue capaz de arreglar la aspiradora.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Quizá era Anthony para decirle que se cancelaba la fiesta.

— _ **Hola —saludó Terry.**_

— _ **¿Ya estás en casa?**_ _—preguntó sin aliento por el ejercicio físico._

— _ **No. Sigo en la planta, pero he pensado que quizá no tengas compromiso para**_

 _ **mañana. ¿Quieres que salgamos los cuatros?**_

 _El agrado que sintió al escuchar la voz de su amigo, desapareció. ¿Salir con Terry ,Susana y Albert? ¡Vaya locura! ¡Terry la trataba como a una pobre chica que no conseguía con quién salir sin su ayuda!_

— _ **No, gracias**_ _—respondió con dulzura—. Ya encontré la forma de divertirme la_ _noche de Año Nuevo sin tu ayuda._

 _No pareció molestarse. Tal vez estaba feliz, se dijo Candy, furiosa, con la_ _conciencia tranquila, podría disfrutar de la velada con Susana._

— _ **Muy bien**_ _—manifestó él._

— _ **No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme sola.**_

— _ **Por supuesto, nadie ha dicho lo contrario. Espero terminar en media hora. ¿Ya cenaste o todavía estás interesada en la comida china?**_

 _Candy lo pensó un momento. La idea de la comida la atraía, pues olvidó cenar,_ _pero decidió que prefería morir de hambre a darle la impresión de que no podía vivir sin él. ¡Nunca permitiría que pensara que estaba sentada frente al teléfono, esperando su llamada!_

— _ **Ya cené**_ _—respondió con voz firme—._ _ **Quizá en otra ocasión. Ahora a menos**_

 _ **que quieras añadir algo muy importante, me gustaría continuar con lo que interrumpiste.**_

 _Si esperaba alguna muestra de curiosidad por averiguar en qué estaba ocupada, no lo manifestó. Terry titubeó sólo un instante antes de decirle:_

— _ **Entonces te veré mañana**_ _—cortó la comunicación._

La chica permaneció inmóvil un momento. Quizás el comprar una casa era mejor idea que lo que parecía. El vivir a unos pasos de Terry fue grato en un principio, mas tal vez cayeron en algo que podría considerarse una proximidad excesiva. En especial ahora que tenía a Susana...

—Ella nada tiene que ver con esto —murmuró Candy—. Ya soy adulta y tengo que ser independiente. Terry es bien intencionado, pero mientras siga viviendo en la puerta contigua, nunca seré verdaderamente libre.

Vio la hora y decidió que era demasiado tarde para llamar al señor Elliot. Lo haría a primera hora al día siguiente.

La reconfortó el haber tomado una decisión y regresó al trabajo con renovados bríos. "Puedo salir adelante, sola", pensó. "Soy una mujer capaz e inteligente y puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga. No necesito a Terry".

Volvió a encender la aspiradora y el polvo que con tanto ahínco recogió, se extendió por la sala. Quizá después de todo, no sería tan fácil eliminar a Terry de su vida. Pero mejor será contratar alguien que se ocupara de la limpieza.

 **... ... ... ... ...**

La noche de Año Nuevo... y todos en NY parecían celebrarlo. La fiesta de Anthony era un éxito; el salón estaba atestado, a pesar de que todavía faltaba una hora para la medianoche. La mesa del buffet contenía diversos bocadillos y las copas siempre estaban llenas.

—Acaparaste todas las miradas. Estas hermosa, Candy—despues de dar miles de vuelta a su vestidor. Se dicidio por un vestido largo negro y ajustado, con mangas largas y un gran escote que dejaba al descubierto su espalda desnuda. Desprendía sensualidad y encendia la mirada de varios de los invitados. En especial la de su acompañante.

—Gracias. Tu también estas muy guapo.

Candy terminó su champaña.

—Ya llevo dos copas, Anthony—argumentó.

—¡Vamos! Esta es la noche de Año Nuevo... ¡Disfruta!—vertió la bebida burbujeante en su copa.

Ella conocía a casi todos los asistentes y debía disfrutar de la reunión, sin embargo, se sentía distante. No quería salir de su rincón y convertirse en el alma de la fiesta.

Suspiró. Sabía qué le molestaba esa noche y no tenía objeto ignorarlo. Cuando ella y Anthony llegaron, advirtieron el ambiente en el salón exterior del restaurante. Allí se encontraba una famosa modelo y su acompañante, asediados por los fanáticos, entre los que había algunos reporteros. No creía que Terry la hubiera visto; de hecho, dudaba que hubiese advertido a la multitud que los rodeaba, pues estaba absorto en Susana. Miraba esos hermosos ojos azules y besaba la mano de la chica cuando ella pasó junto a ellos.

"¿Qué le sucede?", se preguntó Candy, furiosa. "¿No podía ver más allá de la belleza de Susana?"

Sin embargo, debía reconocer que ella nada tenía que ver con ello. Lo apartó de su mente y pensó en sí misma.

Fue un año provechoso, recapacitó. Uno nuevo y vacío se presentaba ante ella.

¿Qué le depararía? La nueva campaña ¿Sería un éxito, un fracaso o un inesperado término medio? Se sentía inquieta, como si hubiese dejado suelto a un monstruo en las oficinas corporativas.

Y el nombre del monstruo era Susana, se dijo. Trató de apartar la idea; no le importaba cómo llevaba Terry su vida. Incluso si decidía casarse con la modelo, lo cual parecía probable, a Candy no tenía por qué afectarla. Pese a lo cual, estaba incómoda. No creía que Susana pensase en serio sobre Terry y si la chica lo dejaba, él podría culpar a su socia por el daño causado, sólo por el hecho de que fue ella quien sugirió incluir a Susana en el proyecto.

"Como si fuera mi culpa", consideró. "¡No soy la única responsable! ¡Él se metió en este lío! ¡Yo nunca le pedí a ella que saliera con él!" No obstante, la preocupación por los sentimientos de Terry no era lo único que la molestaba. ¿Qué sucedería si Susana no lo rechazaba? ¿Qué ocurriría si ya estaba cansada de la vida del modelaje y decidía que Terry sería un buen marido?

Quizá para el final del año nuevo, todo habría cambiado. Eso la hizo sentir triste y asustada. Se dijo que era una tonta. No había algo extraordinario en el finalizar de un año. Después de todo, sólo era una forma para medir el tiempo. No había la menor diferencia entre esa noche y las anteriores, y el mañana sólo sería otro día.

Anthony se acercó por la espalda y la besó en el hombro. Ella se apartó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada...es solo que me asustaste.

—Perdon, no fue esa mi intencion. Candy, creó que te diste cuenta que me gustas... —manifestó con voz suave.

—Nn no.

—Pues así es... Y es casi medianoche y quiero besarte cuando las campanas empiecen a sonar.

"¿Y yo?", se preguntó ella. "Qué sucede si yo no quiero besarte" Compórtate y no seas aguafiestas. Es Año Nuevo. Todos se abrazarán y besarán dentro de unos minutos y tú no serás la excepción.

El conteo final de los últimos segundos del año se inició.

—Diez... nueve... —el coro crecía al unirse más asistentes.

"Hace un año, Terry y yo tomábamos champaña y jugábamos gin rummy en la sala de su apartamento. Al sonar las doce campanadas, él me besó en la mejilla, dijo gin y ganó"... "No tienes por qué ponerte sentimental por una bobería como ésa", se reprochó. "No es un recuerdo digno de guardar para contárselo a tus nietos ¡Con seguridad morirían de risa!" Y los nietos de Terry... bueno, ellos querrían enterarse de la noche de Año Nuevo que él pasó con la famosa Susana.

También era probable que su planteamiento fuese diferente. Tal vez preguntarían por el primer Año Nuevo que pasó con la abuela…

"¡Detente!", se ordenó airada. "¿Qué puso Anthony en el champaña? Debe tener algo. Jamás me había sentido tan deprimida". "Oh por Dios" "Piensa en William Levis, imagínate que es a él a quien estas besando"

—Cinco... Cuatro...

Los brazos de Anthony se cerraron alrededor de ella y sus labios descendieron con firmeza. Su cálido aliento lo sentía muy cerca.

—Tres... Dos... Uno... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —las voces cantaron en coro. El ruido era ensordecedor y algunos arrojaban confeti al aire.

No se dio cuenta cuando el poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Sus suaves labios eran besados delicadamente por los de el. El beso fue tierno y delicado. Le gusto pero no se comparaba a lo que sintió cuando fue besada por Terry.

El beso pareció prolongarse una eternidad, pero Candy estaba segura de que no pasaron más de unos segundos. Posó su mano sobre el pecho de Anthony para separarse lentamente. Él la miró fijo a los ojos y sonrió.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo Can!

La chica suspiró con alivio y se apartó de él. A partir de ese momento se aseguraría de que cuando menos hubiera dos personas entre ellos. Sirvieron más champaña y aparecieron nuevas bandejas con bocadillos. Silbatos y cornetas seguían chillando incesantes. Candy se sacudió el confeti del cabello y vio cómo los pedazos multicolores de papel se unían a los cerros que ya estaban en el suelo.

Era probable que la fiesta se prolongase hasta el amanecer, o hasta que por ley, el restaurante tuviera que cerrar, pero ella no esperaría hasta el fin. Olvidó que las fiestas en las que se bebe mucho, suelen ser aburridas.

Noches de aficionados, llamaba Terry a las festividades de fin de año, porque incluso personas que rara vez salían de sus casas, lo hacían en esa ocasión, sólo para hacer el ridículo. Por eso ella y él acostumbraban quedarse en casa a disfrutar de una buena cena...

La cabeza le dolía por el ruido. Las fiestas de Año Nuevo de verdad eran aburridas. Se percató de que Anthony estaba de nuevo a su lado con otra copa de champaña en la mano y le dijo:

—Estoy muy cansada, me voy a casa. Gracias por invitarme.

— te llevaré.

Candy encogió los hombros. ¿Qué importaba? Esperaba que hiciera algún esfuerzo por mantenerla en la fiesta, pero si se ofrecía para llevarla, no se opondría. No le agradaba la idea de tomar un taxi a esa hora.

Se arrepintió tan pronto como salieron al exterior. Pero antes de poder comunicarle que iría a su apartamento sin él, se encontró a bordo de su coche.

Hacía calor en el interior y antes de llegar a su destino, se quitó los guantes, el sombrero y la bufanda, y habría hecho lo mismo con el abrigo, si Candy no lo impide.

Bajó del auto y ayudó a la chica.

—No es necesario que me acompañes hasta arriba. Es tarde, así que no te preocupes.

—Quiero cerciorarme de que duermas en tu cama—dijo en broma.

Anthony intentó besarla en el ascensor. Cuando ella lo rechazó sutilmente, puso cara larga. Eso la hizo arrepentirse de haberle ofrecido la taza de café.

Se detuvo frente a su puerta.

—Gracias por traerme, Anthony.

—¿Y el cafe?—parecía un chiquillo malcriado.

—Ya es tarde y... ¿qué te parece si tomamos café en otra...?

—Podriamos charlar un rato—esta vez la palabra resonó en los muros.

Era evidente que ese enfoque no funcionaría. En un instante, cabezas molestas empezarían a aparecer detrás de las puertas de los otros apartamentos.

— Bien...

Abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso.

—Toma asiento—dijo, dejándolo en la sala—. Iré por el café.

Con un suspiro de alivio, la chica se dirigió a la cocina. "¿Ahora qué voy a hacer con él?", se preguntó después de encender la cafetera.

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando llevaba el servicio de café a la sala, encontró a Anthony, muy cómodo con un álbum de fotos en su regazo. Candy maldijo entre dientes.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento.

— _ **¡Feliz a-ño amiga!**_ _—su voz sonaba rara._

— _¿Annie?_

— **La mis-ma** _ **hip**_

— _¿Has tomado?_

— _ **Solo un po-qui-to hip**_

— _Ya veo. Feliz año para ti también. ¿Donde estas?_

— _ **En casa hip... Ma-ñana te llamo. Beso y cui-date.**_

— _Tu tambien—rio del estado de su amiga._

Cuando corto el teléfono se giro para ver a su invitado muy risueño.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí. Era Annie, al parecer le afectaron por demás las burbujas. ¿De que te ries tanto.?

—Las fotos de niña son muy tiernas. ¿Este es Terry?

—¿El gordito?— río abiertamente. El asintió y río con ella. —Era muy tierno de niño.

—¿Que edad tenías en esta foto?—era una foto en la que ella salía con un vestido blanco veraniego en la playa.

—Eso fue hace tres años. En costa azul.

—Siempre fuiste una mujer hermosa. —fue muy sincero. —¿Porque no estas en pareja?

—Tal vez...—hizo una pausa—porque no he encontrado al indicado.

—Tal vez ya lo encontraste y...—dejo el álbum y se acercó a ella—no lo quieres ver...

—Eh...eh yo...

—Desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste, Candy. Además de ser muy bella, eres inteligente, tierna, divertida. Tienes todo lo que un hombre quiere Dame la oportunidad de conocerte...—dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia entre las suya y depositaba un dulce beso...

—Nose que decirte, Anthony...yo...

El abrió los ojos con un gesto angelical en el rostro.

—No digas nada. Yo sabré esperar.

Minutos más tarde el ambiente se torno más tranquilo. Compartieron un café entre risas y platicas.

En un momento por levantarse, Candy se enredo con su vestido. Tomada por sorpresa, luchó por mantener el equilibrio. Anthony por tratar de sujetarla pero fue vencido, ambos tumbaron en la alfombra, el encima de ella, chocando contra la mesa pequeña de la sala. Las tazas volaron cayendo al piso y provocando un fuerte ruido. Lo que llamó la atención al vecino.

—¡Maldición, Anthony! —grito ella. Al verlo golpearse tan fuerte.

El pánico la invadió. La situacion era incómoda, cautiva con facilidad y por la posición en la que se encontraba, la chica no podía zafarse. En lugar de ello, la acercó más a sí. ¿Por que no me cambie por algo más cómodo? Maldito vestido.

"En realidad no es su culpa", se dijo. "Fuiste tú la tonta que te enredaste".

Escuchó el sonido familiar de la cerradura de la puerta que se abría. ¿O lo imaginó? ¿Por qué habría de subir el portero? ¿Quién más podría ser? "Un ladrón", pensó aterrorizada. "Sólo eso me faltaba..."

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Terry con frialdad.

Candy se volvió y lo contempló boquiabierta. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¡Debía estar celebrando con Susana!

—¡Terry!

El cruzó la habitación despacio. Candy nunca vio en sus ojos una expresión tan amenazadora, aunque lo único que dijo fue:

—Estoy seguro de que no te molestará darme una explicación, Anthony.

—¿Eh?... Claro—musitó, haciendose a un lado, después de lo cual, se sentó. Y ayudó a Candy a levantarse.

—Ignoraba que... que invadía tus territorios, Terry —tartamudeó Anthony arreglándose el cabello.

—Así es —fue la respuesta gélida que recibió.

—Sera mejor que me vaya.—murmuró el joven. Tomó su abrigo—. Hasta luego, Candy.

—Sobre mi cadáver —comentó Terry, entre dientes.

—¿A qué te referiste al decir "sobre tu cadáver"? —no consideraba que la situación fuese divertida.

—Tu gusto por los hombres es terrible, Candy.

—¿Insinuaste que yo... que tú?...

—¿Que vivimos juntos? Así fue. ¿Hubieras preferido que lo dijera con todas sus palabras?

—¡Ni siquiera conozco el motivo de tu presencia aquí!

—Puede explicarse con facilidad —Terry estaba en el centro de la habitación, muy tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Vestía ropa informal, lo cual indicaba que ya estaba en casa desde hacía rato—. Escuche unos fuerte ruidos. Creí que algo malo te hubiera pasado.

—¡Qué amabilidad de tu parte! —Candy estaba furiosa, sobre todo por la situacion incomoda en la que los encontro—. ¡Pues ya ves...estoy bien.

—Me pareció oírte gritar: "¡Maldición, Anthony ¿Es ésa una nueva forma de hacer el amor? Tal vez esté más atrasado que lo que pensaba.

Candy se humedeció los labios resecos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía tan avergonzada por la escena que acababa de presenciar, que quería gritar.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda —le indicó, tensa.

—¿Entonces te gusta que te manoseen?—ella abrió los ojos como platos — Lamento haber interrumpido tu diversión —se sacó las manos de los bolsillos—. Supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer, es sustituir a tu amigo... hasta donde lo permitan mis escasos conocimientos.

—¡Terry, estás ebrio! —exclamó la chica, apartándose de él.

—No, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para fingirlo, si eso es lo que te atrajo de Anthony.

—Terry, no seas tonto —tenía la respiración agitada.

Terry la había tomado entre sus brazos y ella luchaba por zafarse. Era como si tratase de escapar de una red de acero.

—Sin embargo, lo trajiste a casa. Me temo que tendré que fingir más de lo que esperaba.

—Terry, no...

—Puedes llamarme Anthony, si lo prefieres. Eso podría ambientarme y ayudaría a desempeñar mi papel con mayor facilidad.

—¡Si Susana tuvo que volver temprano a casa, no es mi culpa!

El hizo caso omiso de sus palabras. Aprovechando su superioridad física, la acostó en la alfombra y la oprimió con su cuerpo. Ella luchó por soltar una mano y él tomó ambas muñecas, las colocó encima de la cabeza de la chica con una mano y con la otra le acarició una mejilla, el cuello y descendió hasta posarse sobre un seno.

—¿Qué tratas de demostrar! —exclamó ella, tratando de soltarse, pero el peso de Terry lo impedía.

—Que no puedes protegerte de un vago como Anthony —manifestó él. Su aliento caía en el cuello de Gianna.

—No tenía miedo de Anthony... El no me hizo nada—comentó la chica, moviendo la cabeza con desesperación y con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

Eso lo detuvo. Permaneció inmóvil largo rato.

—¿Y me temes a mí?

Ella asintió. Estaba tan aterrorizada, que ya no podía luchar con él.

—Oh, Candy —murmuró—. No era ésa mi intención... —la soltó, despacio.

Candy movió los brazos con precaución. Terry movió la cabeza y ella se miró en sus ojos color azul zafiro. Vio en ellos la intención antes que él bajara la cabeza para besarla, y la chica cerró los párpados.

Quizá si no lo veía, podría fingir que nada pasaba.

No le era fácil. Si los besos que compartieron junto a la chimenea la noche de Navidad fueron como fuegos artificiales para ella, ése produjo el mismo efecto que una tonelada de dinamita. Quería alejarse de él y al mismo tiempo anhelaba su caricia. Cada fibra de su ser deseaba que la dejara y al mismo tiempo pedía con frenesí que le enseñara lo que era el amor... Se relajó y recibió con gusto las caricias.

—¿Candy? —la voz de Terry era ronca.

La chica estaba avergonzada. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, tratando de borrar la imagen que tenía de él y lo que estuvo a punto de pedirle.

—Márchate, Terry—suplicó en un murmullo.

El permaneció inmóvil varios segundos y cuando al fin se levantó, Candy deseaba pedirle que regresara a su lado y no la dejara sola. Reprimió las palabras y no lo miró, a pesar de saber que estaba a su lado. Luego, sin decir más, desapareció. Ella se quedó en la alfombra largo rato.

"Quería que me hiciera el amor", pensó. "Siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y de pronto, ya no es suficiente. Quiero algo más que su amistad, por eso me molesta su relación con Susana. Ha ocurrido con tanta lentitud, que no sabía que lo quería para mí".

¿Cuándo cambió su afecto por Terry? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en el amor de una mujer por un hombre?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _¡Oh! ...qué pasará ahora..._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente._

 _¡Gracias por estar!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Ahora lo sabía, sin lugar a dudas. Siempre lo amó, como amigo y como hermano.

—Ahora... quiero amarlo como al hombre de mi vida—murmuró con dolor.

El escuchar las palabras no la ayudó. Se puso de pie y se soltó el cabello, luego de quitarse los zapatos.

Había sido acariciada por su amigo. Reconoció que en ese momento sintio miedo que fue un temor muy diferente... el temor a perder el control y terminar en la cama con él, por decisión propia.

¿Y qué habría importado si ocurría?, se preguntó. Los dos eran adultos.

No, se dijo, el temor de entregarse a él no fue el problema verdadero, sino el miedo a que Terry la rechazara si hubiese permanecido en la alfombra. De hecho, fue él quien se apartó de ella... quizá por el recuerdo de Susana.

Volvió a pensar en la modelo. ¿Se habría retirado temprano a dormir, temerosa de afectar su belleza al desvelarse? Quizá lo esperaba en su apartamento, o incluso en su cama.

Ni pensarlo, se dijo. Si Susana lo esperara, Terry nunca hubiera estado en la alfombra con Candy.

¿O lo habría hecho?

El nunca pensó que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, sólo quería darle una lección y demostrarle la facilidad con la cual las situaciones pueden salirse de control.

Vaya lección, consideró apesadumbrada. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, se marchó. En realidad ésa era la respuesta que ella necesitaba; el episodio lo asustó tanto, que huyó.

Se asomó a la ventana, pero no apreciaba la belleza nocturna de la ciudad.

"Tú te metiste en este lío", se reprochó. "Tú fuiste quien introdujo a Susana en el

enredo. Fuiste tú quien rompió la cercanía que necesitas con Terry".

Susana podría ser la serpiente del Jardín del Edén, pero fue ella quien la invitó a entrar en él.

—Todo estaba bien hasta que creaste este desastre —dijo en voz alta—. Tú creaste tu propia trampa. ¿Ahora, qué vas a hacer? No obtuvo respuesta. Agotada, se metió en la cama. Inquieta, soñó en una gran manzana roja que tenía un gusano... un gusano con el hermoso rostro de Susana.

...

A la mañana siguiente, llamó al Sr Elliot. Quería aprovechar que alguien le comentó que estaba en NY.

— _ **Estoy casi seguro de que ya se vendió**_ _—le informó—._ _ **Unas personas que la**_ _ **vieron la semana pasada quedaron de hacer un ofrecimiento, tan pronto hablen con sus banqueros. No me gustaría mostrarla hasta recibir noticias de ellos.**_

 _Candy no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Un corredor de bienes raíces que no quería_ _mostrar una propiedad? Estuvo a punto de decirle: "Como mostró a mi madre y ella es la última persona interesada en comprar uElliot.a y mucho menos que en chicago"._

— _ **Es muy molesto para los propietarios**_ _—explicó—._ _ **Tienen niños pequeños y les afecta que muchas personas los visiten...**_

— _ **Una persona sola no es multitud**_ _—señaló—._ _ **Y por supuesto, no espero que esté como un escaparate. Iré a ver las habitaciones de una casa. Es de esperar que encuentre juguetes y cosas fuera de lugar.**_

— _ **No me agradaría que se enamore de la casa y más tarde se entere de que ya no tiene oportunidad de adquirirla. Como ocurrió con la casa de chicago, y es muy decepcionante para los clientes. Tengo otras casas en otras zonas de NY que podrían interesarle, señorita White...**_

— _ **Quiero ver ésa**_ _—insistió Candy—._ _ **Muéstremela primero y después**_ _ **hablaremos de las demás.**_

— _ **De verdad creo...**_

— _ **Si duda que cuente con lo suficiente para comprarla, despreocúpese**_ _—le indicó con firmeza—_ _ **. Pero si no quiere enseñármela, estoy segura de que otro corredor lo hará. No creo que la tenga en exclusiva.**_

— _ **Muy bien, señorita White. Sin embargo, insisto en que es una pérdida de tiempo, ya que considero que está vendida.**_

— _ **Le agradezco que se preocupe por mi tiempo —**_ _le indicó Candy._

 _No obtuvo respuesta, pero por el silencio, dedujo que Elliot estaba molesto._ _ **—Quizá termine en una guerra de ofrecimientos —**_ _continuó la chica—_ _ **, si la casa me gusta, por supuesto —**_ _ya había desistido la idea de adquirir su vieja casa y ahora que había encontrado una muy parecida en NY no iba a renunciar tan fácil a esta._

Corto la comunicación quedando él en llamarla en cuanto tuviera alguna noticia.

La llamó a ese día a la noche diciéndole que podría ver la casona si llegaba antes del mediodía. Candy sabía que esperó hasta el último momento para ver si daba marcha atrás. Le dijo que estaría ahí sin falta. Abandonó los reportes que estudiaba. De hecho, era poco lo que aprendía de ellos. Teniendo la mente ocupada en otras cosas, nada le interesaban los informes de mercadotecnia de la crema para la conservación del cutis, que debía promocionar. Le haría bien respirar un poco de aire fresco.

—Si el señor Grandchester regresa, dile que estaré fuera. Nose si regresare hoy a la agencia—informó a la secretaria.

—Por supuesto —respondió la mujer. Por su expresión, Candy dedujo que la empleada sabía que había problemas entre ella y Terry. Sólo esperaba que no adivinara la causa.

Apenas vio a Terry en los últimos días. Estuvo fuera el día primero del año. Con Susana, supuso Candy con un dejo de tristeza.

Un día después, Anthony inició las sesiones fotográficas con Susana y dado que Terry quería estar presente para supervisar la escenografía, no asistió a la oficina. Aun cuando iba allí, se encerraba con sus papeles.

"Se siente tan avergonzado como yo", pensó Candy. "Y no quiere que la situación vuelva a presentarse. ¡Como si yo fuera a permitirlo!"

—Te engañas, Candy —se recriminó, con voz alta.

"No quiere verme por los recuerdos que despierta. Espero que pueda comprar la casa, para mudarme. Será mejor para los dos que no estemos tan cerca a todas horas".

Sin embargo, la idea de abandonar el apartamento la entristecía. Sólo fue su hogar durante unos meses, pero fueron felices: los domingos desayunaban café y donas en amigable silencio, compartiendo el periódico y todavía medio dormidos; las veladas en la sala de conciertos a pocas cuadras de distancia; el Cascanueces cada Navidad; los paseos en bicicleta en la primavera y en velero en el verano. Siempre con Terry, siempre a su lado, riendo, bromeando...

"Détente, o terminarás llorando", se ordenó con firmeza.

Cuando llegó a su destino, no había señales del señor Elliot. Se estacionó frente a la entrada, a pesar de saber que en la parte posterior el espacio era suficiente.

Mientras esperaba, advirtió la extraña mezcla de estilos arquitectónicos de la construcción. Indefinible, era el término que mejor la describía, pero muy cómoda. Un buen lugar para formar una familia...

¿Y qué la hacía pensar en eso?, se preguntó, molesta.

Se podia ver los árboles de maple en el bien cuidado jardín. Recordó que siempre quiso tener una casa en uno de ellos, como la de Terry, pero su padre nunca lo permitió.

Una camioneta se detuvo detrás de ella y del vehículo bajó un hombre calvo, de corta estatura. Ella descendió de su auto.

—¿Señorita White? —preguntó el hombre, un poco sorprendido—. Debemos darnos prisa.

¿Acaso creía que una joven como ella no podía comprar una casa?

El vestíbulo era tal como ella lo había imaginado, se dio vuelta a la derecha, hacía la sala. Era amplia y acogedora.

—Al otro extremo del vestíbulo se encuentran el comedor, la cocina y un desayunador —le informó Elliot, impaciente—. Cuenta con una entrada posterior y un medio baño. Arriba, hay tres dormitorios, el vestuario y tres baños. Y en el tercer piso, otro dormitorio con su baño. Probablemente fue el cuarto de servicio en sus orígenes—le informó el hombre.

—¿Qué precio están pidiendo? —preguntó, observando el comedor.

Elliot consultó una libreta de bolsillo y contestó. Candy tragó con dificultad.

—Quizá me interese hacer un ofrecimiento —anunció cuando volvían a sus autos.

—¿Qué tiene en mente? —preguntó Elliot, manifestando un ligero interés.

—Todavía no lo sé, pero considero que el precio que le han puesto es demasiado alto.

—Está en un error, señorita White. La propiedad no seguirá en venta mucho tiempo.

—No sé cómo espera venderla pronto si no quiere enseñarla —señaló Candy, molesta.

—No faltaré a la ética profesional si le digo que las personas interesadas harán un ofrecimiento muy próximo al precio que piden.

Candy se preguntó si esas "personas interesadas" existían, o sólo era un truco del vendedor para que ella incrementara la suma que estaba dispuesta a invertir. Sonrió con gentileza y dijo al abordar su auto:

—En ese caso, pueden quedarse con ella.

—Si la operación se cancela, o los propietarios no la aceptan, me pondré en contacto con usted, señorita White—replicó el hombre con un bufido—. Pero si mi consejo vale algo, le recomiendo que me permita enseñarle otras casas.

—Esperemos a ver qué pasa con ésta. ¿Le parece?

...

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo apartar la casa de su mente en toda la tarde. Si podía pagarla, se quedaría con ella, después de todo, los clientes de Elliot no habían presentado un ofrecimiento formal.

Con un suspiro, se levantó, se puso el abrigo y fue por su billetera. Tendría que salir al frió. Olvidó detenerse a comprar alimentos camino a casa y la despensa estaba vacía, El invierno era la peor época del año para quedarse sin comida en casa, pensó.

Una tormenta de nieve podría dejarla encerrada y sin qué comer.

Ya en el supermercado, escogió un emparedado y una ensalada en la sección de alimentos preparados y revisó sus compras mientras esperaba para pagar. Mucho de lo que había en el carrito eran alimentos congelados tomados de los anaqueles por hábito, nada para la cocina elaborada.

"Sé sincera contigo, Candy", se dijo. "Tú nunca cocinarás, no finjas ser como tu madre".

Jamás había sentido un anhelo por el hogar. Fue hasta que Terry empezó a alejarse que el sentimiento nació en ella. Con Terry tenía seguridad, compañía y amistad. Entonces no le faltaba nada. A Eleonor se le ocurrió decir a Terry que debía casarse con Candy y todo se arruinó. Fue entonces cuando todo empezó a cambiar, aun antes que Susana apareciera en escena. Todo era por culpa de Eleonor...

"¡Alto!", se ordenó. "No todo es culpa de ella. Fuiste tú la tonta que no supo comprender que la amistad sola no iba a satisfacerte".

¿Y qué habría pasado si hubiera descubierto antes que lo amaba? ¿Qué habría hecho... ponerlo en un anuncio? ¡Eso sólo lo habría alejado más rápido!

La fila avanzaba con lentitud. Todo el mundo había decidido hacer compras esa noche. Candy volvió su atención a las revistas que había en exhibición cerca de las cajas.

"El Abominable Hombre de las Nieves Aterroriza a Dos en Wisconsin", decía un titular. En otro periódico, una fotografía presentaba a una anciana con su hija número cincuenta y tres, un nuevo récord mundial. Un tercero señalaba en letras grandes "Susana y su..." el resto estaba oculto.

—¿A quién le importa? —murmuró Candy, de todos modos fue por la publicación.

No era una buena foto, pero era imposible dejar de reconocer dónde fue tomada y cuándo. El titular completo era: "Susana y su Acompañante Misterioso". El hombre que aparecía con ella era Terry. Su supuesta reunión íntima de Año Nuevo ya era del conocimiento público.

Candy dejó el periódico en su sitio como si fuese una revista pornográfica. Debió saberlo, Susana siempre era noticia y los panfletos sensacionalistas se valían de cualquier oportunidad para incrementar sus ventas. Se preguntó si Terry estaría enterado de eso.

—Ahora la atenderé a usted —dijo la cajera con tono cansado. Candy se sorprendió de que quienes iban en la fila adelante de ella habían desaparecido y ella impedía el paso a los demás.

—Lo siento —comentó, avergonzada.

Mientras marcaban sus compras, la chica volvió a tomar la publicación en sus manos. Pondría la foto de Terry en su álbum, se dijo. O la colgaría en el espejo de su tocador para recordarse a diario lo tonto que sería que una chica ordinaria como ella aspirara a quitárselo a la famosa modelo.

...

El portero le sonrió al llegar con los brazos ocupados con sus paquetes. ¿Sabría lo que ocurrió en su apartamento la otra noche? ¿Le habría dicho algo Anthony al salir? ¿O Terry?...

Ruborizada, subió al ascensor y su mente voló a la escena en que estuvo en brazos de Terry. Estaba segura de que él también captó la magia que había entre ellos...

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con la mirada de Susana desde la primera página del diario, acomodado encima de los comestibles.

"Si yo fuese alguien especial para él", pensó Candy, "ya me lo habría dicho. Terry no es un niño. Sabe lo que quiere y a quién quiere. Ha puesto de manifiesto que sólo le intereso como amiga..."

¡Amiga! Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de tomar el recipiente con los huevos y arrojarlo contra la puerta del ascensor, pero logró controlarse y caminó hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Dejó la bolsa con sus compras y buscó la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón. Estaba vacío.

—¡Maldicion! —. Los bolsillos de su abrigo tampoco tenían las llaves.

Cerró los ojos para recordar. Al salir, ¿cerró la puerta con llave? De ser así, tuvo que llevarla consigo. Si sólo la cerró, confiando en la cerradura de la puerta, las dejó adentro. Movió la puerta y quedó segura de que la misma no estaba cerrada con llave. Dejó su bolso de mano sobre la mesa de la cocina. En su prisa por salir, debió dejar el llavero allí. Miró la bolsa con los alimentos. En ella había helado y una pizza congelada. Tendría que dejarlos allí mientras iba a pedirle al portero que le abriera con la llave maestra, o llamar a Terry para que le prestara el duplicado. Siempre y cuando ya estuviera en casa, concluyó.

Decidió bajar, e iba hacia el ascensor cuando optó por buscar a Terry.

"¡Maldición!, no tengo de qué avergonzarme. ¡No hay nada por lo cual no pueda pedirle que me preste mi llave! Para eso le di el duplicado".

Llamó y escuchó. El apartamento estaba en silencio. Iba a retirarse, cuando un somnoliento Terry apareció.

—Debí saberlo —dijo con tono cansado, lo cual la enfureció.

—Créeme, no te habría molestado si no fuese una urgencia —manifestó.

Terry apretó un poco los labios, pero su voz era tranquila le dio lugar para dejarla pasar.

—Contigo nunca se sabe qué esperar. Dime, ¿te quedaste sin manzanas? ¿Quieres mi champú? ¿O estás ansiosa por una partida de gin rummy?

—Dejé mis llaves dentro del apartamento —contestó irritada.

—¿Nada más eso? —se apretó el cinturón de su bata—. ¿Por qué no buscas un sitio para esconder un duplicado?

—¡Maldición! Terry, no dejé mis llaves a propósito.

—No dije que lo hicieras —Terry sacó un llavero del cajón de un mueble del comedor.

—Pues actúas como si así fuera.

—No siempre puede resultarme conveniente el que vengas a molestarme —su voz era fría y distante. Eso lastimó mucho a Candy. ¿Acaso insinuaba que ya ni siquiera quería ser su amigo?

—¿Piensas emprender alguna actividad bochornosa? —preguntó ella con tono ácido—. ¿Como el traer a Susana a tu apartamento? Avísame cuando lo hagas, para mantener el nivel de ruido al mínimo para que nada te moleste.

—¿Estás segura de que no se encuentra en este momento? —inquirió Terry, con una sonrisa gélida.

Candy sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago. ¡Vaya tonta!, se dijo. Todavía era temprano para que Terry estuviera dormido y sin embargo, estaba frente a ella en bata, con el cabello alborotado...

—Ya no te molestaré, Terry —dijo, arrebatándole las llaves.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de Susana?—preguntó él, con tono suave.

—Nada —respondió tensa. ¿Qué más podía decirle?

—Ella te considera una chica especial.

Candy se concretó a bufar.

—Te hablo en serio. Varias veces me ha dicho cuánto admira tus labios.

La joven no respondió.

Salió del apartamento y una vez en el suyo, se apoyó en el mueble de la cocina, recuperando el aliento.

¡Vaya mujer! Susana manifestó a Terry cuánto la envidiaba. Debía ser muy inteligente. Si hubiese atacado a Candy, habría despertado los instintos defensivos de Terry. En lugar de ello, fingía admirarla, haciéndolo sentir seguro. ¿Cómo podría ella combatir la influencia de Susana? Hiciese lo que hiciese, sería tomada como la reacción de una mujer celosa.

Golpeó el mueble con un puño con la mayor fuerza de que fue capaz. El dolor la hizo volver a la realidad.

—Sólo eres una mujer celosa. Una mujer muy celosa.

Y con una rival como Susana, ¿qué esperanzas tenía?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Lamento hacerlas esperar, pero si no estudio mi mamá me cuelga jajaja._

 _Aclaro para quien me preguntó porque el nombre de Gianna. Si, me confundí. Es una adaptación pero de mi auditoría. Es un trabajo que realice hace tiempo para el colegio. Pero obviamente aquí lo modifique. Agregue algunas escenas en las que no podía poner para la escuela jajaja. Se entiende, verdad?_

 _Gracias por leer. Siempre agradecida._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Lo que faltaba, "Susana la admiraba" ¿Era una broma o que? , pensó la rubia.

No podía sostener con Susana una batalla en la que Terry fuese el premio, de ello estaba segura. Contra ese hermoso rostro, el cuerpo perfecto, su actitud cortés, cualquier mujer estaba en desventaja. Susana era una chica fría, graciosa, segura de sí.

"Y no es tan distraída como yo", pensó, cansada. "Con seguridad nunca olvida sus llaves".

Inquieta, se movía en la cama. No debía tratar de convencer a Terry de que dejase a Susana. Lo único que lograría, era alejarlo de su lado para siempre. Su amistad ya estaba dañada; si seguía discutiendo con él, pronto su relación de negocios también se vería afectada.

Desde un principio, esa relación fue única. Las responsabilidades las compartían de forma equitativa. Siempre funcionó por el respeto mutuo y la habilidad de actuar como equipo. En cierta forma, hasta se leían el pensamiento, como creía la mayoría de sus empleados. Y a pesar de sus disputas, siempre evitaron caer en el ridículo.

Candy no creía que el sentido del humor de Terry funcionaría en lo que a Susana se refería. Si la tensión entre ellos continuaba, G&W sufriría irremediablemente.

La tensión ya era obvia en la oficina. Los empleados sabían que había problemas y afectaba a los operarios en la línea de producción... incluso a los agentes viajeros. No podían dejar de preguntarse si el problema estaba en la empresa misma y si sus trabajos peligraban. Candy no podía culparlos de su preocupación. Pero el problema era que si la tensión no disminuía pronto, la agencia de verdad se vería en dificultades.

"Y está en mis manos la solución", se dijo. "Yo soy quien creó el problema y tendré que superarlo. Debo llevarme mejor con Terry, cueste lo que cueste. Tengo que enfrentarme al hecho de que siempre voy a amarlo y que él no será más que un amigo. Tendré que aceptar a Susana si ella es su esposa, ya que la alternativa es perderlo para siempre".

—Es fácil decirlo —murmuró—. ¿Pero cómo voy a lograrlo?

Encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche y se incorporó en la cama. Buscó el lápiz y el papel que siempre guardaba para anotar cualquier inspiración nocturna. Sabía que para ella era más fácil encontrar la solución a un problema, escribiéndolo. Ya era tarde para resoluciones de Año Nuevo, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Debía hacer algo antes que el problema la ahogara.

"No diré nada negativo de Susana", escribió. "Encontraré algo positivo que decir a Terry todos los días. Mantendré mi relación con Terry en un estricto plano de negocios". Esa sería la relación más segura de mantener, pensó. Una vez que esos horribles celos desaparecieran, quizá pudieran ser amigos de nuevo. Sin duda a un nivel diferente al anterior, reconoció deprimida. Cuando los amigos adquieren otros compromisos... con maridos o esposas, la amistad siempre pasa a un segundo plano.

—Pero este caso es diferente —murmuró—. Eso puede ocurrir con mis amigos de la escuela, pero no con Terry... —tragó con dificultad. No merece la pena pensar en ello. "Mantendré mi sentido del humor", escribió. Si sólo pudiese reír acerca de lo que le pasaba...

—Si logro hacerlo —musitó con amargura—, ¡me convertiré en candidata para la santidad!

Dejó el papel en la mesa y apagó la luz. Al fin logró dormir. Se soñó como dama de honor en la boda de Susana; caminaba hacia el altar con un horrible vestido color mostaza. Era demasiado largo, tropezó y cayó. Después de recoger sus flores, reanudaba la marcha. Susana refulgía en satén blanco y perlas. Decía a los invitados:

—¿No es Candy un encanto? Un poco torpe, por supuesto, ¿pero qué más podíamos esperar?

Candy despertó antes que el sueño llegara a la fiesta nupcial. Así era mejor. Con seguridad habría arrojado a Susana con el pastel y habría sido una lástima manchar el hermoso vestido de novia y desperdiciar el rico pastel y tan bien decorado.

Se levantó como pudo, se puso su bata de seda.

Servía leche en su cereal para el desayuno cuando Terry llamó a su puerta.

Tenía que ser él, imaginó. Nadie más iría a visitarla tan temprano. Sus manos temblaban al dejar el envase en el refrigerador. "¡No seas ridícula!" ¡Pareces una adolescente esperando a su amor!

Esa sería su oportunidad de poner en práctica las resoluciones de la noche anterior... aunque no sería fácil.

Terry la saludó lleno de alegría, como si el mundo entero fuese suyo. Candy se preguntó si Susana sería la causante de ello. "Si Susana pasó la noche con él, no quiero saberlo".

Bueno, quizá subestimaba a la modelo. Quizá la chica no era fría, calculadora, la devoradora de hombres que imaginaba. Tal vez fuese la joven dulce e inocente que Terry consideraba...

"¡Si eso es cierto, arrojaré el cereal por el caño y me comeré el plato!"

Debía recordar sus resoluciones y encontrar algo positivo que decir sobre Susana, así le fuese la vida en ello.

—¿Qué te trae tan temprano? —preguntó ella. Trató de dar un tono alegre a su voz, aunque sin éxito.

—¿Qué te sucede a últimas fechas? ¿Acaso no estás durmiendo bien?

—Lo suficiente, y si no te molesta, vamos al grano. Mi desayuno me espera.

—Me gustaría una taza de café.

Candy quiso cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, pero cedió. Eso iba en contra de sus resoluciones de volver su relación a buenos términos a cualquier costo.

Terry se sirvió un café y se apoyó en el mueble de la cocina para tomarlo. Candy se sentó y probó el cereal. Estaba horrible.

—El café es maravilloso —comentó Terry—. Hacía tres días que no lo probaba.

—¿Por qué? —al instante, la chica lamentó su pregunta.

—Susana aborrece la cafeína. Dice que es mala para el estómago, la piel, el sistema nervioso... e incluso el corazón. Insiste en que debo dejarlo, pero permíteme decirte... el agua natural a primera hora en las mañanas no es lo mismo —hizo un gesto de disgusto.

Así que Susana estaba cerca de él por las mañanas. Candy libró una batalla rápida contra su conciencia, sabiendo que no era prudente hacer preguntas. Se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza, que temía haberse hecho un daño irreparable. Al fin logró decir en un tono casi natural:

—Estoy segura de que ella sólo piensa en tu bienestar.

Distaba mucho de ser un cumplido entusiasta, pero de cualquier modo lo era.

Estuvo a punto de comentarle: "Eres un tonto". ¡Si te hace dejar el café desde ahora, espera a que estén casados!

Llevó el cereal remojado al depósito de desperdicios. Se sentía orgullosa por no haber dado rienda suelta a su cólera.

—No me has dicho a qué viniste.

—Voy al estudio.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo en eso? —preguntó entre dientes. ¡Al diablo con su resolución!

Terry la miró, cuestionando qué le sucedía.

—Susana quiere conocer las instalaciones donde fabrican el perfume. Anthony dijo que es probable que hoy terminen las sesiones de fotografía.

—Antes de lo que esperaban, ¿no es así?

—En efecto. La chica es una verdadera profesional frente a las cámaras —

respondió él, con un tono de admiración—. ¡Espera a ver las fotos que han tomado!

Candy tragó con dificultad.

—Saldrán el resto de la semana para tomar las fotos experimentales de las que te hablé.

—Así es. Anthony ya me lo habia dicho—Candy seguía indecisa al respecto. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier modelo, no habría dudado en expresar su opinión, pero tratándose de Susana...

—Pensé en llevarla a la planta al terminar —contestó Terry—. Quiero que vea el proceso de elaboración de su perfume.

¿Su perfume? Candy estuvo a punto de explotar, pero se contuvo. Era probable que Terry no se hubiera dado cuenta del sentido de sus palabras.

—Llévala —comentó, encogiendo los hombros—. No necesitas mi autorización para ello.

—No estaré allí para preparar la visita.

—¿Qué preparativos se requieren?

—La fábrica no siempre está en perfecto estado de limpieza. Pensé que me harías el favor de ver que todo esté en orden. Ya sabes, ver que las oficinas estén limpias, que no haya cajas y rechazos en la línea de producción...

—¡Terry, eso es parte del proceso de trabajo! Y tampoco nos corresponde hacerlo.—protestó ella.

—Lo sé, pero que podías ir tu para verificar que este todo bien.

—¿Susana también tiene fijaciones respecto a la limpieza? —Candy se mordió el labio inferior. Allí iba también otra de sus resoluciones.

—Ok. Veré qué puedo hacer.

—Gracias, cariño —dejó su taza en el fregadero. Allí estaba la bolsa de compras de la noche anterior que la chica olvidó guardar y bajo ella estaba el periódico. La chica rechinó los dientes.

—No sabía que leyeras publicaciones como ésta —comentó Terry.

—Todas las semanas. Trato de mantenerlo en secreto, pero es como una adicción.

—No es una buena foto —comentó él, hojeando el diario.

—¿De quién? —preguntó ella, fingiendo ignorancia.

—La mía, en la primera página —replicó él, con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás allí? —trató de arrebatarle el periódico—. Déjame ver.

—¿Estás segura de que no lo compraste para guardar la foto?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —miró el texto como si lo viera por vez primera—.Guárdala para tu libro de recuerdos, si quieres.

Terry volvió a ver la foto y luego a ella, con expresión divertida. Parecía un gato satisfecho, se dijo la chica con resentimiento. No era la reacción que habría esperado de él. Terry siempre fue muy reservado.

—No parece molestarte —comentó, al fin.

—¿Crees que debía ser así? —preguntó asombrado—. ¿Qué hombre en su juicio se opondría a una publicidad como ésta?

—Bueno, quizá te ayude a conseguir citas en el futuro —espetó ella—. Ahora, no es que quiera que te vayas, pero ya estoy demorada y me has dado una tarea que me mantendrá ocupada todo el día.

—¿Entonces quieres que me quite de tu camino? —Terry apagó la cafetera.

—Algo así —ya iba en busca de su abrigo.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay algo que quieras hablar conmigo? He estado pensando y...

—No puedo quedarme a charlar. Tengo mucho que hacer —replicó con tono seco.

Por supuesto que quería quedarse a charlar con él, pero adivinó de qué quería hablar Terry. "¡Si vuelve a mencionar el nombre de Susana, le arrojaré el tostador a la cabeza!"

Terry le alborotó el cabello con una sonrisa que la hizo estremecer.

—Eres demasiado responsable. Deberías tomarte un día libre de vez en cuando —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Sabes, Candy? —dijo de pronto—. Es probable que mi madre tenga razón después de todo.

—¿Acerca de qué? —quería frotarse el sitio en que sus labios la rozaron. El

contacto pareció quemarla.

—Acerca de que serás una esposa excelente. Te veré en la planta más tarde.

Candy permaneció inmóvil con los puños cerrados, escuchándolo silbar una alegre tonada mientras cruzaba la sala. Se marchó, dando un portazo y ella se apoyó en el mueble de la cocina. Le dolía la cabeza, el estómago y se sentía débil.

—¡Maldito sea! —exclamó—. ¿Por qué tiene que complicar las cosas?

Quería regresar a su habitación y pasar el día en la cama, pero sabía que en la penumbra, sólo se dedicaría a la reflexión. Sería preferible ir a la fábrica...

—¡Haciendo limpieza para recibir a Susana! —gritó.

...

El tránsito estaba muy pesado ese día y cuando llegó a G&W Candy iba encolerizada. El día anterior pidió al personal de mantenimiento que retirara de las aceras la nieve convertida en hielo, y no lo hicieron. Le dijeron que habían hecho todo lo posible con arena y sal y que a menos que la temperatura subiese, el hielo seguiría siendo una molestia, pero ese día no estaba dispuesta a tolerar ninguna excusa.

—Lo único que me falta es que Susana resbale en el hielo —murmuró entre

dientes, evadiendo los charcos de agua congelada—. Entonces tendríamos una

demanda legal por daños a su carrera y a sus piernas gloriosas.

Con seguridad Terry la culparía a ella, ya que le pidió que el lugar estuviese impecable.

—El hielo sigue en las aceras —indicó a la secretaria, antes de saludarla.

—Lo sé. La gente de mantenimiento trabajó en ello ayer durante varias horas. El encargado me pidió que le recordara que está en NY...

—¡Aprendí mis lecciones de geografía, gracias!

—Lo único que hago es darle el mensaje palabra por palabra—manifestó la empleada con un suspiro—. Dice que a menos que el sol la caliente, nada derretirá ese hielo.

—¡Entonces dile que vaya a casa y traiga la secadora para el pelo de su esposa para producir calor! Quiero que ese hielo desaparezca hoy mismo.

—Sí, señorita, lo haré —replicó la secretaria, arqueando una ceja.

No le ayudó el darse cuenta de que la empleada estaba segura de que se había vuelto loca. Y todavía menos, el saber que antes que llegara a su oficina, todo el personal estaría enterado de que la señorita White llegó de un humor terrible esa mañana, que las advertencias de tormenta estaban desplegadas y que todos debían mantenerse alejados de su camino si no querían ser degollados...

—Cominicate con el personal de limpieza de la fabrica, y dile que debe estar como espejo para esta tarde. El señor Grandchester traerá a una invitada especial y también desea conocer la fábrica y ver el proceso de elaboración del perfume.

—Señorita White... —la secretaria temía seguir hablando—. El artículo sobre usted apareció hoy en el periódico. Lo compré esta mañana camino a la oficina.

—Lamento haberte gritado.

—Comprendo.

La joven se preguntó cuánto comprendía la secretaria. "Más de lo que me agradaría", se dijo.

—¡Qué coincidencia de que tanto Terry como yo estemos en los periódicos el mismo día! —murmuró, extendiendo la publicación sobre una mesa. Por supuesto que las circunstancias eran distintas. Se obligó a apartar la fotografía de Terry de su mente y dedicó su atención al artículo. Conforme la lectura avanzaba, la furia crecía en su interior. La información era correcta, pero el sentido que la reportera dio a las palabras, la hacían ver como una tonta que heredó una empresa y jugaba a administrarla, sin siquiera querer ensuciarse las manos con un lápiz. La presentaba como una ignorante que no sabía distinguir una cafetera de una pava eléctrica. Una pésima ama de casa. A pesar de su cuidadosa explicación de la filosofía de la empresa, el resultado parecía indicar que ella consideraba que los cosméticos eran como una varita mágica a blandir sobre la cabeza de cualquier mujer para hacerla tener éxito. Y como si no fuera suficiente, gimió Candy, la periodista hacía que su sociedad con Terry pareciese todavía peor. "Me frena", decía el artículo. La interpretación de las palabras denotaban que Terry no era capaz de tener una idea y que ella era una tonta irresponsable que haría quebrar la empresa si él no la tuviese firmemente bajo control.

Arrugó el periódico y lo arrojó al cesto de basura.

—¡Eso me enseñará a no volver a colaborar con ningún reportero!

Pensó en la posibilidad de hablar con el abogado de la empresa. Quizá podría demandarla y obligar a la mujer a retractarse de sus mentiras... pero, en realidad no eran mentiras. El efecto total era falso, pero sería muy difícil demostrar en dónde cambió el giro de sus palabras.

No, decidió. Era mejor dejar las cosas así y aprender de la experiencia.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de su escritorio y contempló los informes contables. Allí estaban desde el día anterior y no podía posponer su análisis. Que Terry se hiciera cargo de ello.

Tal vez él tenía otros planes para su futuro. En las últimas dos semanas se había olvidado de G&W y parecía más interesado en Susana que en los negocios.

"¡Déjate de tonterías!", se recriminó con firmeza. "Terry ha dedicado horas

incontables a esta campaña, sabiendo la importancia de que el lanzamiento del perfume salga bien. Se trata de un buen producto, respaldado por una buena idea".

Fueron sus celos los que hicieron que ella quisiera dar marcha atrás con la

promoción. Desde entones, sabía que Susana significaría el final de lo que ella

consideraba su felicidad.

—Trataba de protegerme a mí, no a la empresa —reconoció con voz alta.

Las cifras del papel empezaron a bailar ante sus ojos. Ocultó el rostro entre las

manos y lloró. No era justo que tuviera que tolerar la situación. Aborrecía estar

siempre malhumorada y triste.

¿Mas por qué tenía que esperar sentada a que todo ocurriera? Se limpió las lágrimas y vio el altero de papeles frente a ella. No había logrado avanzar mucho en su trabajo en los últimos días y si seguía así, tampoco lo haría en los siguientes.

Quizá si se alejaba una temporada, todo mejoraría.

—Iré a Florida —murmuró con suavidad.

Las palabras tuvieron un efecto mágico. Al pensar en huir, su enojo desapareció.

Al menos podría estar fuera un fin de semana y unos días más. Dormiría hasta tarde, usaría unos lindos y sexy traje de baño, tomaría el sol en la arena. Además, podría jugar golf con su padre e intercambiar chismes con su madre...

No, quizá eso no. Con seguridad Rose Marie querría hablar de Terry y ése era un tema prohibido. El cambio de clima le haría bien, valía la pena intentarlo.

— _ **Comunícame con mi madre por teléfono, por favor**_ _—pidió a la secretaria por el intercomunicador._

— _ **La llama el señor Elliot, señorita. ¿Quiere hablar con él antes de su llamada?**_

— _ **Por favor**_ —frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le hablaba? ¿Sería para avisarle que la otra proposición no se presentó, o que la casa ya estaba vendida?

— _ **¿Sí?**_

— _ **¿Ya decidió si quiere comprar la casa?**_ _—preguntó él, sin preámbulos._

— _ **No, apenas he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. Como recordará, ayer en la tarde fui a verla.**_

— _ **Me pareció muy interesada.**_

— _ **Así es, pero todavía no estoy segura de hacer el trato. ¿Puedo saber por qué**_

 _ **tiene tanta prisa?**_

— _ **¿Prisa? No tengo ninguna. Sólo quería saber si está interesada en tener una**_

 _ **primera opción si la anterior es rechazada.**_

— _ **Eso quiere decir que sus primeros compradores no hicieron un ofrecimiento formal después de todo. ¿O es que los propietarios quieren más?**_

— _ **No espere demasiado —**_ _la advirtió Elliot sin contestar la pregunta_ _ **—. Quieren vender y no estará mucho en el mercado.**_

— _ **Es curioso**_ _—comentó Candy—,_ _ **me parece recordar que me dijo ayer que ya**_

 _ **estaba prácticamente vendida.**_

— _ **Escuche**_ _—dijo Elliot, cortante_ _ **—. ¿Va a hacer una oferta, o no?**_

— _ **No estoy segura —**_ _replicó Candy._

— _ **Puede hacer una proposición con lo que quiera —**_ _suspiró el corredor—_ _ **. Al**_

 _ **menos así nos permitirá empezar las negociaciones.**_

— _ **¿Puedo llamarlo esta tarde? Así tendré un par de horas más.**_

 _El señor Elliot comenzó a protestar, pero Candy lo interrumpió._

— _ **Estaba tan seguro ayer de que yo no tenía la menor posibilidad, que no quise**_

 _ **perder el tiempo para pensar en una cifra —**_ _le indicó con dulzura—_ _ **. Lo llamaré esta tarde**_ —cortó la comunicación sin dejarlo decir más

—. No confío en el hombre —añadió con voz alta. No obstante, si quería la casa, tendría que ser a través de él. Si

pudiera hablar con Terry... él percibía los problemas en un instante. El señor Elliot podría ser un corredor con licencia, pero sus tratos tal vez no fuesen del todo lícitos.

¿Por qué perdieron el interés aquellas personas?, se preguntó. ¿Acaso no existían, como sospechó el día anterior? ¿Habría algún daño serio en la casa? Sólo Dios sabía.

"Quizá Terry pueda ir conmigo a verla". El estaba enterado de ese tipo de asunto, incluyendo el precio. Sabría de inmediato si Elliot trataba de timarla.

No, se dijo, irguiéndose. No lo pediría a Terry. Si compraba la casa, quería que él se enterase hasta que fuese un hecho consumado. No deseaba darle explicaciones. Así tendría que vivir a partir de entonces. Ella sola iba a resolver todos sus problemas.

Dejó los papeles contables con un suspiro. No podía trabajar con ellos. Sería mejor verificar cómo iban los preparativos para la visita de Susana.

Al salir de su oficina la secretaria le dijo:

—La línea de la señora White estaba ocupada. Hasta ahora pude comunicarme con ella —Candy volvió a su oficina. Ya había olvidado la llamada.

— _ **Hola, mamá.**_

— _ **Hola, cariño. ¿Por qué hablas a esta hora?**_

— _ **¿Te gustaría recibir visitas este fin de semana?**_

— _ **¿Tú, Candy? Sería maravilloso. ¿Algún motivo especial?**_

— _ **Sólo pensé que un poco de sol me vendría bien —**_ _hasta a ella la respuesta le parecía falsa y se preparó para la siguiente pregunta._

 _"Pero no podías venir para Navidad. ¿Cómo es posible que ahora sí tengas_

 _tiempo?" O podría ser: "¿Por qué no viene Terry contigo? Con seguridad G &W puede sobrevivir unos días sin ustedes". "Y entonces no sabré qué contestar", pensó Candy. "Me temo que empezaré a llorar y le diré todo por teléfono..." Para su sorpresa, Rose sólo dijo:_

— _ **Me parece bien, querida. ¿A qué hora llegarás?**_

— _ **No lo sé. Todavía no hago reservaciones de vuelo.**_

— _ **Avísanos para ir a recibirte —**_ _comentó Rose después de una brevísima pausa_ _ **—. Lamento ser cortante, hija, pero estarnos jugando bridge y la partida se ha interrumpido.**_

— _ **Seguro, mamá. Hasta luego**_ —Candy dejó el auricular

"Deberías sentirte complacida porque no te hizo preguntas" se comentó. Pero no estaba satisfecha. Se sentía sola, como si todos la hubiesen abandonado de pronto.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Bueno después de este capítulo se viene lo mejor...ya las hice esperar mucho. Nos leemos en la próxima._

 _¡Gracias a todas por la atención que le dedican a esta historia y por la buena onda que me brindan. Infinitamente agradecida y de corazón ¡_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Muy pocas veces las modelos se interesaban por conocer la elaboración de los producto del cual debían ser la imagen. Y la encargada de supervisar el lugar era Candy.

El lugar de los ejecutivos era en la oficina, administrando el negocio, como le indicó su padre varias veces. Su teoría era que había que contratar a un buen empleado y dejarlo hacer su trabajo. Candy compartía su manera de pensar, por lo que pocas veces visitaba al superintendente de la fábrica.

No obstante, el área de producción era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Le encantaba visitar la fábrica, quedarse en un rincón tranquilo para ver trabajar las mezcladoras gigantescas mientras revolvían los ingredientes de las mascarillas faciales. Ya sabía distinguir por el ruido de las aspas el momento en que la mezcla estaba a punto, sin ver el equipo de medición.

Lentamente, bajó hasta las líneas de empaque y embarques. Al bajar por la escalera, se hizo una nota mental para ver que Terry se asegurara de que su invitada no fuese a luxarse un tobillo por usar tacones altos al entrar en la zona de producción.

"¿Y qué la hacía pensar que necesitaba decírselo? Quizá no le soltaría el brazo ni un instante".

El área de empaque era más silenciosa. El único ruido lo producían las máquinas que llenaban los envases con la cantidad precisa del producto. Al final, varios operarios seleccionaban los escasos envases defectuosos antes de meterlos en sus cajas, en las cuales se distribuía por todo el país. Cada uno de los operarios usaba mascarillas y guantes protectores y hasta el aire que respiraban era filtrado una y otra vez, para impedir contaminaciones.

Al otro extremo del salón, detrás de una división de cristal, el departamento de perfumes trabajaba a toda capacidad para preparar la dotación suficiente de

Sensually Susana y satisfacer la demanda inicial. Candy no quería ir allí. Aun cuando la maquinaria impedía que escapara algún aroma, cualquier aproximación la enfermaría, por lo que decidió permanecer del lado de los cosméticos.

Tomó en sus manos uno de los envases rechazados. El frasco había resbalado y la espita de llenado lo raspó al caer ligeramente desviado. La crema llenó la mitad del envase y el resto se derramó en la banda transportadora.

Candy se preguntó cuántos envases vacíos se tiraban diario. Los envases azul y oro eran prácticos, a no dudar, pero si se les agregaba un atractivo adicional, muchas mujeres los conservarían en sus tocadores. Quizá algo similar al cristal, pensó. "Como los envases que usan para los perfumes.

Lo recordaría para mencionárselo a Terry. Un envase como ése sería más costoso, pero les permitiría presentar una novedad como regalo para la próxima Navidad.

Se preguntó si a Terry le interesaría, o si estaba tan absorto en el perfume de

Susana que ya había olvidado la línea de cosméticos, a la cual siempre habían publicitado.

Se molestó por su disposición a sacar conclusiones. El hecho de que Terry se

sintiese atraído por Susana no significaba que abandonaría su carrera, aun si se casaba con la modelo.

Y más le valía no hacerlo, considerando todos los elementos en contra que tenía un matrimonio como ése.

Se ordenó detenerse. No estaba allí para especular sobre los planes matrimoniales de Terry. Después de todo, no eran más que fantasías suyas. Terry nunca habló de boda y aun cuando se lo propusiera, no había la seguridad de que Susana aceptara.

Sería una tonta si lo rechazaba. Terry era único entre un millón; cariñoso, comprensivo y encantador. Y también obstinado y exasperante, demasiado bueno para el gin rummy, agregó.

Sería conveniente que no olvidara sus defectos, o lo santificaría. Sin embargo, no era factible que planeara casarse con Susana. Su traidor corazón le recordó que sólo dos semanas antes, él le propuso matrimonio a ella.

—Sólo para tener compañía en las fiestas importantes —murmuró para sí.

—¿Dijo algo, señorita White? —preguntó la operaría próxima a ella,suspendiendo

el llenado de cajas.

—Nada de importancia —respondió, sintiéndose una tonta—. ¿Sucede esto con frecuencia? —inquirió, con la vista fija en el frasco semivacío que sostenía en las manos.

—No. No hay problema con la maquinaria. Es un frasco en un millar el que llega a resbalar un poco.

Candy asintió y agregó el envase entre los rechazados. "¡Eres una boba!", se reprochó. "¡Hablando como idiota en el área de producción! Será mejor que regreses a la agencia, donde al menos nadie se dará cuenta de que te estás volviendo loca".

...

Volvió al refugio de su despacho y pidió a la secretaria que no le pasara llamadas telefónicas. En lugar de dedicarse a las proyecciones de ventas, se acercó a la ventana, que tenía vista al estacionamiento.

Trato de pensar en otras cosas... planear su trabajo del día, el fin de semana... pero las palabras en broma de Terry regresaban una y otra vez: "Cásate conmigo y así siempre tendrás quien te cierre el vestido", o algo parecido. "Debí aprovechar la oportunidad. ¿Cómo fui tan ciega para no reconocer que eso era lo que quería?"

"No seas ridícula, Candy", se recriminó, apesadumbrada, "Actúas como si hubiese hablado en serio al hacerte esa proposición. Sólo fue una broma para él. Terry dijo que si yo hubiese aceptado, habría muerto de un infarto".

Furiosa, se limpió una lágrima, despreciándose por sentir lástima de sí. Terry se habría llevado su merecido si lo hubiera aceptado y hubiese dado la noticia a todos sus conocidos para ver cómo salía del lío. "Lo haré si la oportunidad se presenta", se dijo.

La invadió una sensación agradable al imaginar el revuelo que provocaría. No lo haría por el dolor que ella misma se causaría. Iba a ser muy difícil fingir normalidad, una vez que la farsa terminara.

"Si solo me hubiese dicho: Cásate conmigo, Candy estoy loco por ti. No puedo vivir sin ti, todo habría sido diferente". Sonrió con tristeza.

"Eres una soñadora", se reprochó. Debía saber que nunca fue para él más que la

latosa hermana menor, la amiga que siempre necesitaba que le arreglara algo.

Se apoyó contra la ventana, pero ni el frío cristal, ni la tela burda de la cortina en su mejilla podían hacerla olvidar los gentiles recuerdos de la forma en que él la besó. El calor del fuego de la chimenea la noche de Navidad cuando estaban recostados frente a él, la sensación de sus labios...

Se obligó a volver a la realidad. No merecía la pena seguir soñando despierta. El pensar en ello no cambiaba el hecho de que lo ocurrido la víspera de Navidad, sólo fue un beso entre amigos que se salió de control. Si olvidaba eso, se metería en problemas.

Regresó a su escritorio, decidida a concentrarse en las cifras del contador. Las perspectivas de venta tendrían que ser analizadas antes de su viaje a Florida.

Seleccionó una manzana del cesto que había sobre su escritorio y le dio un mordisco antes de tomar el lápiz. Llamó el intercomunicador.

— _ **¿Podrías, por favor, hacerme una reservación en un vuelo a Fort Lauderdale este viernes?**_ —no esperó respuesta y corto.

Apenas llevaba unos minutos tratando de concentrarse cuando una llamada a su puerta le dio la excusa para volver a dejar el reporte contable.

—Lamento distraerte —le indicó Terry con una sonrisa que aceleró los latidos de su corazón—. He buscado por todas partes los bosquejos de la campaña publicitaria y no los encuentro...

—Están en mi caja fuerte —trató de volver a sus cifras, pero era inútil. Sólo fingía trabajar así que lo vio abrir la caja.

"Deberías olvidarte de él", se ordenó. "Te lastimarás más si sigues pensando en la fruta prohibida".

—¿Te molesta si los traigo aquí a ver la campaña? —preguntó él.

—¿A ellos?

—A Susana y a Albert.

La chica asintió. ¿Qué más daba? No los había visto desde la noche de Año

Nuevo, pero eso no podía continuar. Tenía que enfrentar la situación en ese

momento y no arriesgarse a ver salir a Susana del apartamento de Terry. Era un milagro que no hubiera ocurrido ya.

"Necesito cambiarme de casa", pensó y recordó que tenía que llamar a Elliot. "Lo haré cuando las visitas se marchen; no discutiré el precio. Cualquier cantidad es poca con tal de salir de donde estoy".

—Recuérdame llamar al señor Elliot más tarde —murmuró a la secretaria cuando llevó a Susana y a Albert a su oficina.

—¿Al señor Elliot? —repitió la empleada, sorprendida—. ¿Tengo registrado su

número?

—No, pero no permitas que olvide hacer la llamada. Es importante que hable con él hoy mismo.

—¿Elliot? —preguntó Terry—. ¿Qué estás tramando, Candy?

La chica se dijo que había cientos de Elliot en la ciudad y que sólo era su

imaginación la que la hacía considerar que Terry sabía a cuál se refería.

—No tiene que ver con la empresa, Terry.

—Si es un corredor de bolsa, no arriesgues un centavo. El mercado va a caer.

—Gracias por el consejo —replicó, cortante, pero sintió alivio. ¡Por un instante pensó que Terry le leía la mente! Se alegró de que él no hubiese insistido. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones una vez que el trato estuviese cerrado.

Terry ya se dedicaba a explicar a una fascinada Susana todos los detalles de la campaña. La modestia inicial había desaparecido. Ahora la modelo manifestaba un gran entusiasmo con cada fotografía y bosquejo que veía.

Después de ver la campaña en rasgos generales, Albert asintió y fue a acomodarse en un sillón, con gesto impaciente, mirando su reloj. Debía ser terrible para él siempre estar esperando... a que se tomaran fotos y a que maquillaran a Susana.

Aun cuando seguramente recibía un sueldo excelente, se aburría, pensó Candy. ¿Sería igual con todos los representantes de modelos, o exageraría al proteger la carrera de Susana?

¿Por qué estaría Albert tan nervioso? ¿Acaso temía que la relación de su

representada con Terry la dejaría pronto sin empleo? "¡Olvídalo, Candy!", se ordenó con firmeza. "Vete a Florida cuanto antes. ¡Te estás volviendo paranoica!"

—Susana —le recordó Albert con gentileza—, no olvides que tenemos que tomar un vuelo.

—¿Ya van a empezar con las locaciones? —inquirió Candy.

—Así es —replicó el representante—. Si viajamos esta tarde, tendremos dos días completos para tomar fotos.

—Pensé que al menos dispondrían de un día de descanso.

—Cuando trabajamos, lo hacemos en serio, sin importar el número de horas que se requieran. Susana, cariño, si quieres ver el proceso de fabricación del perfume, tenemos que hacerlo ahora.

Susana lo vio con tristeza, mas no protestó.

"No la culpo", pensó Candy. "No quiere alejarse de Terry y yo actuaría igual".

—Llevas tres días insistiendo en que te aleje del frío para no dañar tu piel. No

perdamos la oportunidad —continuó Albert con tono más suave.

—Lo siento —manifestó Terry, mirando su reloj—. Es más tarde de lo que suponía. Vamos a la fábrica.

—Disfruten la visita —comentó Candy en un tono parecido al que emplearía

para despachar a un grupo de escolares.

—Ven con nosotros —la invitó Terry.

—Tengo que trabajar en los proyectos del año próximo —señalo, pues no deseaba sentirse como una intrusa—. Quiero terminarlos antes de salir este fin de semana —¿por qué actuaba como si estuviera disculpándose?, se preguntó, molesta.

—¿A dónde piensas ir? —Terry arqueó las cejas.

—No es de tu incumbencia. Sólo saldré, es todo —no le daría explicaciones.

—Espero que no te vayas antes del sábado.

—¿Acaso no puedo tomarme un día libre?

—Tengo planeadas algunas actividades...

—¡No puedo creerlo! Después que tú has pasado la mayor parte de las últimas dos semanas fuera de la oficina...

—Eso es diferente.

—¡Por supuesto! —replicó, sarcástica—. Tu grupo te espera —comentó,

apuntando hacia ellos—. ¿Por qué no te marchas y me dejas trabajar? Para tu

información, me marcho el viernes—bajó la vista a sus papeles.

—Llevaré a Susana y a Albert para que conozcan la fábrica, pero regresaré a

continuar esta discusión —señaló en tono ominoso.

—Para mi mala fortuna —murmuró ella.

Esperaba que la visita les tomara dos

horas al menos. Para entonces, debía estar más tranquila.

La mala suerte la perseguía. Terry regresó a su oficina quince minutos después. El breve interludio no restauró la calma. De hecho, estaba más furiosa. ¡Cómo se atrevía a darle órdenes! Siempre compartieron decisiones como ésa. No estaba acostumbrada a imposiciones.

—¡Vaya! la visita fue muy rápida.

—Pedí al superintendente que se encargara de eso —no parecía muy complacido y Candy se alegró.

—Supongo que debo sentirme agradecida de que consideres nuestra charla más importante —espetó, airada—. No sé qué te hace creer que tú eres quien establece aquí las reglas. Llevas días enteros jugando al chofer y al príncipe de Susana. Ahora quiero tomar un día libre y dices que no puedo hacerlo, como si tú pudieses darme órdenes.

—Candy, lamento si actué como un dictador…

—¡Pues lo hiciste! —se negaba a ceder—. Supongo que quieres que me quede porque vas a viajar con ella.

—No sé por qué te sorprendes —le indicó con suavidad—. Le estamos pagando cinco mil dólares además de los derechos por usar su nombre. Quiero estar seguro de que el dinero se invierte bien.

—¿Esperas que te crea? Nada tiene que ver con el dinero y lo sabes. Has estado

con ella las últimas dos semanas y te has olvidado del negocio...

—No he ignorado la agencia —la corrigió.

—¡Pues te has esforzado por aparentarlo! ¡Maldita sea, Terry! Comprendo que estés perdidamente enamorado de ella. Puede sucederle a cualquier hombre, mas no es una excusa. Lo único que quiero es tener un día libre...

—Pues no puede ser este viernes. Tenemos el programa de televisión y quiero que estés allí.

¿Otra entrevista con un reportero? ¡Nunca!

—¿Por qué he de hacerlo? ¿Para que tú y Susana se diviertan en alguna parte?

Olvídalo, Terry, si tú concertaste la cita, puedes cambiarla.

—Señor Grandchester, sus invitados lo esperan —anunció la secretaria por el

intercomunicador. Terry la ignoró.

—Más vale que te des prisa, o perderás el avión —señaló, Candy.

Terry tampoco le hizo caso. Se acercó a ella con actitud amenazante.

—¿Acaso estás celosa por la atención que Susana recibe?

—¿Celos de Susana? —inquirió ella con una carcajada—. ¡No seas ridículo,

Terry! —su corazón latía con fuerza y suplicó en silencio: "No sigas, Terry... No tolero que sientas lástima por mí".

—Si no es ella la que está causando el problema, entonces ¿por qué estás celosa? —ya estaba a sólo unos centímetros de Candy.

—Yo nunca dije que estuviera celosa—replicó, dando un paso atrás.

Respiraba con dificultad y trataba de ocultarlo. "Siento tales celos que el corazón se me está partiendo. No envidio su belleza, fama, o talento, sino que tú la quieras.

¡Qué no haría porque me defendieras de esa forma!"

Sintió la frescura de la pared en su espalda, aunque no se percató de haber

retrocedido. Levantó la vista hasta sus ojos, temerosa de lo que encontraría en ellos.

—Candy... —se trataba de un murmullo sensual.

Con los labios acarició los de ella como la más suave de las brisas. Durante un

instante, Candy permaneció inmóvil, deseando con desesperación acercarse a él hasta que sus músculos se fundieran y se convirtieran en una misma persona.

Pero eso era lo que él esperaba. Pensaba que ella cedería, doblegándola con sus besos. Así podría encargarle que se ocupara del programa de televisión mientras él iba a California con Susana. Cualquier método para someterla resultaba válido, ya que él era el jefe. Bien, ya le daría una muestra de su opinión.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso —le indicó con tono ácido—, gritaré hasta que el techo se venga abajo. Susana te espera y yo tengo trabajo.

Lo rodeó con lentitud y fue a su escritorio. Las manos le temblaban y trató de controlarlas, asiéndose a los brazos del sillón.

Terry estaba desconcertado. Parecía un niño a quien su mascota acabara de

gruñirle.

"Bueno quizá ésa es la forma en que siempre me ha visto. Como una mascota dispuesta a complacerlo. Pero ya no será así".

—¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?—preguntó él con voz baja.

—No —Candy trató de mantener firme la voz—. Ya estoy cansada de estos

juegos. A partir de ahora, sostendremos una relación de negocios... nada más. Tú eres el Presidente del Consejo de Administración y yo la Presidenta... eso es todo. ¿Comprendiste?

La ira brillaba en los ojos de Terry y el temor la invadió. La miró un momento,

antes de salir dando un portazo.

Candy permaneció en su asiento invadida por el frío. Se sentía desmadejada como una marioneta que le han soltado los hilos.

"Tengo que salir de aquí", se dijo. "Terry nunca se da por vencido y si regresa...

No podré soportarlo, no en este momento".

Tomó su abrigo y buscó las llaves del auto en su bolso. Trataría de escapar

mientras él estaba en su oficina con los visitantes. Más tarde habría un

enfrentamiento. Siempre era así, pero en ese momento necesitaba huir.

Lo que ella nunca imaginó fue que los tres se encontraban frente al escritorio de la secretaria. Candy se sorprendió, mas pronto se percató de que no le prestaban atención a ella. Terry les decía:

—Entonces los veré después —tomó a Susana del hombro y la acercó para

besarla en la mejilla.

"¿Y qué esperabas?", se preguntó amargada. "¿Por qué habrían de mantener su relación en secreto? Todos saben que está enamorado de ella". Se deshacía de la modelo para seguir el enfrentamiento con su socia. El escapar se volvió una necesidad apremiante.

Hizo una señal con el dedo para que la secretaria permaneciera callada y se

dirigió despacio a la salida. La chica frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Señorita White, me pidió que le recordara la llamada que tiene que hacer esta tarde...

Los tres se volvieron hacia ella. Terry dio dos pasos en dirección a ella y Candy abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. "¡Tengo que despedir a esa mujer!", pensó furiosa, al dirigirse hacia su auto. "No tiene ningún sentido de...

Vio la capa de hielo en el momento en que puso el pie encima. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando el zapato resbaló en la superficie congelada. En el instante que estuvo en el aire tratando de salvarse, la fuerza de gravedad parecía haberse ido de vacaciones. De pronto, el suspenso terminó y el pavimento abrió los brazos para recibirla. Cayó con una fuerza que la dejó sin aire...todo se volvió oscuro...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Les dejó capítulo doble. Esperó que lo disfruten._

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Y como siempre... Infinitamente agradecida a uds.!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

—¡Candy—grito Anthony, quien recién llegaba a la agencia.

—No la muevas—replico Terry al ver a la chica en el suelo, desde la entrada del edificio.

—No necesitas alzar la voz. No voy a hacerlo.—En eso se acercó Albert, la modela y la secretaria.

—Llama una ambulancia—ordeno Terry.

La secretaria corrió a hacerlo.

Candu comenzó a reaccionar.

—Auch...—se quejo dolorida, trató de moverse para examinar los daños.

—¡Quédate quieta! —repitieron Anthony y Terry al mismo tiempo mientras los otros dos observaban asustados.

— Por la forma en que caíste, pudiste

romperte algo, o todo Candy—dijo Anthony.

—No...no lo creo.—dijo apenas en un susurro.

Terry estaba pálido junto a ella. "Qué curioso", se dijo la chica. "¿Por qué

palideció?" Fue ella la que sufrió la caída. ¿Acaso se sentía culpable? Esperaba que así fuera. Por alejarse de él, corrió sin precaución.

—¿Podrían ayudarme a levantar?

—Será mejor esperar a que llegue la ayuda médica.

—¿No sientes dolor en otra parte? —dijo Anthony, luego con gentileza le apartó un mechón de la frente. Ganándose una furiosa mirada del castaño.

—He recordado que tengo vértebras, pero eso era de suponer, ¿no te parece?

—permanecerás allí, hasta que llegue la enfermera de nuestra empresa—miró ansioso hacia el edificio.

Sin duda temía que Susana se formase ideas erróneas. Candy aprovechó el

descuido para moverse un poco. Al hacerlo, el dolor corrió por su espalda y la frente se le perló de sudor.

—¡Candy, te dije que te estuvieras quieta! —exclamó, disgustado, Terry.

—Si me ayudaras a levantar...

—No lo haré hasta que llegue la enfermera.

—Terry, el suelo está frío. ¿Quieres que enferme de pulmonía?

—Debiste pensar en eso antes de salir corriendo con esos zapatos. Jamás había visto tontería mayor.

—No fue por los zapatos —protestó Candy, olvidando por un momento que

todavía estaba en el suelo—. ¡Quisiera que dejaras de criticar mis zapatos!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso llegaste aquí caminando con los codos?

—Fue por el hielo que ordené que quitaran... —si hubiera sido Susana la que resbalara, pensó, no se estaría burlando de sus zapatos.

—Los tacones de doce centímetros no son propios para esta época del año. Sin embargo, no tiene objeto seguir discutiendo por ellos.

—Así es. Me alegro de que comprendas que no es de tu incumbencia qué me

pongo en los pies.

—No volverás a usarlos —continuó él, con voz melosa. Tomó un zapato en sus manos y le quitó el tacón,

—¡No! ¡Están nuevos! Pagué trescientos dólares por ellos...

—Te robaron —comentó Terry después de examinar el tacón, el cual lanzó lejos.

Al fin llegó la enfermera y Terry se apartó de su lado.

—Me alegro de verla. Estos aprendices de ambulante de la Cruz Roja no me permitía moverme.

—Yo tampoco lo autorizaré hasta que la haya revisado —la enfermera le pasó las manos por el cuerpo—. ¿Le duele aquí? ¿Acá?

—No, sólo la espalda y la cabeza.

—Eso dicen todos. Pero será mejor asegurarnos. Le pondré esto—saco un cuello ortopédico.

—No será necesario...—Candy apenas pudo reprimir un grito al tratar de hacer el movimiento.

—¡No vuelvas a intentarlo! —exclamó Terry.

—¡No me grites! —espetó Candy—. ¿Cuándo te dieron la comisión para darme órdenes?

La enfermera colocó el cuello en Candy. Parecía no darse cuenta de la feroz discusión que la rodeaba. Terry caminaba de un lado a otro por la acera.

—Puedes irte... —le indicó Candy—. No quiero que por mi causa pierdas el avión.

—Es evidente que la caída no te dañó la boca.

—¿Siente algún dolor en las piernas o en otra parte, señorita White?

—Sólo en las vértebras —replicó Candy— y no es tan molesto como él—señaló a Terry.

—Entonces no creo que sea necesario esperar a la ambulancia —continuó la

enfermera.

—Al menos eso ya es una bendición. Supongo que insistirá en que me tomen una radiografía.

—Si la levantamos con cuidado, creo que usted podrá llevarla al hospital, señor Grandchester —señaló la enfermera, ignorando el comentario de Candy.

—Puedo ponerme de pie e ir al hospital en mi propio auto —dijo Candy con tono

digno.

—No lo harás —declaró Terry, muy serio.

—Yo la llevare—dijo Anthony.

—No será necesario porque yo lo hare—dijo serio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que estrellaré el coche?

—No, me preocupa la seguridad de los conductores en las calles —se inclinó

sobre ella para levantarla.

—Pásame los brazos por el cuello —la incorporo y de pronto, ella se encontró en los brazos de Terry.

Era agradable, se dijo. Se sentía segura y mucho mejor que en el duro asfalto.

¡Basta!, se ordenó, tratando de disolver el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Debía

recordar que nunca volvería a sostenerla de esa forma.

—No vayas a tirarme.

—No me provoques —con ella en brazos, se dirigió hasta su auto.

Anthony abrió la puerta. Terry la dejó en el asiento para el pasajero y cerró la puerta.

Luego se volvió hacia Albert y habló con él. Por la seriedad de ambos, la chica dedujo que el tema de conversación no era agradable. El accidente estropeó sus planes.

Bueno, ella no pudo remediarlo. "Si él no me hubiera presionado, no habría salido

corriendo del edificio". ¿Por qué pensó que al besarla la haría acceder a sus deseos? Eso la hizo recordar el beso, ligero como una pluma y se estremeció. Haría lo que quisiera, reconoció. Por eso huyó, porque tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría si Terry regresaba a la oficina.

Los dos se despidieron de mano y Terry levantó el brazo para hacer una seña a

Susana, quien los observaba desde el interior del edificio. Típico de ella, pensó

Candy. Nunca comprendería por qué

Terry se enamoró de ella.

"Ya sé", se dijo, "No ve a la latosa hermana menor que siempre se está metiendo en problemas".

—No tienes por qué quedarte conmigo, Terry —le dijo cuando él ocupó su sitio

detrás del volante—. Anthony puede llevarme al hospital.

—No confío en que lo logre, en especial porque tú no quieres ir.

—Te prometo que lo haré. Ve a tomar tu avión...

—Sé que no me quieres cerca de ti. Lo has declarado así, pero no vas a librarte de mí —partió con un rechinido de neumáticos.

"Esa no es mi intención", pensó. "No es que no lo quiera cerca de mí. Al contrario".

El silencio en el coche era tan abrumador, que no se atrevía a darle explicaciones. ¿Qué objeto tenía?

Nunca lo había escuchado hablar en tono tan brusco, al menos no a ella. Ya no existía la cordialidad que siempre usaba con ella. Ahora incluso la amistad desapareció entre ellos. "Sólo puedo recorrer la mitad del camino. Si él no quiere hacer lo mismo, ya no puedo hacer más".

¿No fue ella la que puso fin a esa amistad? Le aseguró que sólo llevarían una relación de negocios.

...

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Terry se acercó a la entrada de urgencias y Candy volvió a protestar.

—¡Por todos los santos, yo puedo caminar sola!

La mirada que él le lanzó fue suficiente para callarla. Alguien salió con una silla

de ruedas. Candy quiso protestar, mas no lo hizo. Además, su zapato tenía el tacón roto.

¿Por qué estaba Terry disgustado? No era habitual en él estar de ese humor,

pensó al entrar al sanatorio. "Ojalá se fuera a California y nunca volviera", pensó.

Varios minutos más tarde, creyó que su pensamiento se hizo realidad. ¿En dónde estaba? La cabeza le dolía, con seguridad por la tensión. Las placas radiográficas ya habían sido tomadas cuando Terry regresó al lado de Candy. Los golpes eran evidentes en su piel.

—Me voy a sentir fatal mañana—murmuró, desolada.

—No más de lo que mereces —comentó Terry desde la puerta del consultorio

donde se encontraba—. ¡Corrías en la acera resbalosa como si te persiguiera un toro!

—¡No seas así conmigo! —se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos—. No lo soporto.

El se acercó y le tocó la frente con los dedos. Candy trató de volver la cabeza para que él no viera la lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Terry se inclinó y la chica se preguntó si iba a besarla, pero se enderezó bruscamente cuando una enfermera entró.

—¿Señorita White?

Candy no la escuchó pues estaba concentrada en lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir. ¿Ocurrir qué? Quizá todo fue producto de su imaginación, ¿No le dijo hacía poco que gritaría hasta que el techo se viniera abajo si volvía a besarla? "Bueno", se dijo. "Ya puedes descansar. Después de este lío, no querrá volver a tocarte".

...

Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra mientras llegaban al edificio de

apartamentos. Terry tomó la llave, abrió la puerta y ordenó.

—Sera mejor que te acuestes.

Candy se quitó lo que quedaba de sus zapatos, los arrojó a la basura y fue al sofá sin protestar. Todo su cuerpo empezaba a resentir el golpe. Se había cubierto los ojos con su brazo, cuando Terry se acercó,

—Toma tu analgésico —Candy se incorporó y lo ingirió—. ¿Qué quieres para cenar?

—Nada —volvió el rostro hacia otro lado—. No tienes por qué convertirte en mi enfermero, Terry.

—El médico advirtió que podrías sentir dolor o mareos por el golpe.

—¿Y? Puedo soportar el dolor sola—además, los golpes no eran

comparable con la del corazón.

—Me quedaré, lo quieras o no.

—Como quieras —respondió ella, encogiendo los hombros. Se produjo un largo silencio después que él ocupó la mecedora. Al fin Candy habló—A lo que me refería era que no tienes por qué quedarte en la ciudad, Terry.

—¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa de librarte de mí, Candy?

—Porque es evidente que preferirías divertirte con Susana, que quedarte aquí, cuidándome.

—Muy generoso de tu parte, pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que saldría con Susana?

—Vamos, Terry, es obvio. Tú dijiste que querías que yo fuera al programa de

televisión...

—Me refería a que fuéramos los dos.

Era una tonta, se dijo Candy. El que una frase tan simple como ésa la hiciera

llorar, la enfurecía. Me refería a que fuéramos los dos, dijo él, como si todavía fueran socios, ¡en el verdadero sentido de la palabra!...

—Desde hace dos semanas has estado tan ocupada haciéndome reproches o con Anthony, que no me has prestado atención—señaló Terry.

Eso la lastimó, sobre todo, porque era cierto y contraatacó a ciegas.

—Ni siquiera has estado en la oficina y ahora de pronto es necesario que vayamos los dos a ese tonto programa de televisión, ¿Qué sucede, Terry, no confías en mí?

—Parece que a últimas fechas no nos vemos frente a frente...

—Entonces, ¿para qué quieres que vaya? Quizá sea mejor que ya no llevemos el negocio juntos. ¿A eso es a lo que te refieres? Tal vez sea conveniente disolver la sociedad.

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire. Luego, Terry dijo con voz gruesa:

—Tal vez ésa sea la solución.

Se produjo un largo silencio. La chica estaba horrorizada por sus propias

palabras. G&W era todo lo que les quedaba, lo único que los mantenía unidos. Sin la empresa, tal vez nunca volvería a verlo.

"No puedo tolerarlo", se dijo. "Por doloroso que sea verlo, sería peor vivir sin él".

—¿Qué ocurrió con nosotros, Terry?—preguntó en un murmullo agonizante—. Nuestra amistad florecía hasta que Susana apareció...

—No fue culpa de ella.

—Tienes razón, fue mía —cualquier mujer que hubiese amenazado su

tranquilidad como hizo la modelo, habría provocado la misma reacción. Susana sólo era más hermosa, más atractiva que las demás... más amenazante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él. La joven apenas reconocía ese tono de voz. Su calor y alegría habían desaparecido—.Eso es lo que no comprendo. ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? Nunca actuaste así, siempre fuiste cariñosa y alegre. Eso era lo que amaba en ti...

¿Amaba? La palabra llegó hasta el corazón de Candy. Como amiga, se recordó.

—De cualquier forma —manifestó, tratando de mantener la calma—, eso ya no importa. Susana no aprobaría que tú tuvieras a una mujer como tu mejor amiga.

—¿Y por qué tiene Susana que ver en esto?

—Vas a casarte con ella, ¿no es así?

—No se lo he pedido.

—Es obvio que estás enamorado de ella. Y Susana te adora... cualquier mujer lo haría. Estaría loca si te rechaza… —se detuvo, con un nudo en la garganta.

Terry la miraba como si jamás la hubiera visto.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió con voz muy baja—. Fuiste tú quien me rechazó.

Candy lo contemplaba boquiabierta.

—Debe haber alguna falla en mi técnica—especuló él. Su voz le parecía

desconocida—. Te he propuesto matrimonio más de una docena de veces...

—No estoy de broma, Terry.

—Es evidente que no he tocado la nota precisa —se quedó pensativo y de pronto chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Ya lo tengo! Cásate conmigo, Candy, y así nunca tendrás que llamarme a la mitad de la noche cuando se te ocurra una idea brillante…

El pensar en tenerlo a su lado, haciéndole el amor, bromeando con ella, despertó un doloroso deseo. "Basta", se ordenó con firmeza. "Debo poner fin a esta tortura".

—¿Qué harías si aceptara?

—¿Esa es tu respuesta?

—Aún no respondo. Sólo pregunté qué harías.

Terry fue por el teléfono y lo colocó sobre la mesa para el café. Sin decir una palabra, marcó un número.

Candy estaba de pie, a la mitad de la habitación, con una mano en la cadera.

—¿A quién llamas?

Terry la ignoró.

— _ **Hola, mamá. Pensé que te gustaría saber que acabo de proponer matrimonio a Candy y su respuesta es...**_ —la miró, interrogante.

—Muy gracioso —murmuró Candy—. Me parece que llamaste al número en el

que dan la hora o el reporte del clima —le pidió el aparato, el cual Terry mantuvo fuera de su alcance, hasta que se lo arrebató—. Pareces niño —continuó.

— _ **Terry, ¿cuál fue su respuesta?—preguntó su madre.**_

— _ **¡Eleonor!**_ _—exclamó Candy. El auricular escapó entre sus dedos y miró a Terry_ _ **—. ¡Dios mío, hablas en serio! —continuó casi sin aliento.**_

— _ **Te llamaré más tarde, mamá**_ —Terry colgó sin miramientos.

—¡Hablas en serio! —Candy apenas podía hablar—. Una noche me dijiste que morirías de un infarto si te daba el sí... ¡No puedo creerlo, jamás escuché algo más ridículo!

Terry suspiró y pareció envejecer.

—Tienes razón —respondió con voz pesada—. Supongo que es ridículo que haya creído que te importaba... —cruzó la habitación y se volvió desde la ventana— Pero maldición, Candy, ¡a mí no me parece ridículo! ¿Por qué no podemos casarnos? Nos gustan las mismas cosas, las mismas personas. Nos llevamos bien...

Ni una sola palabra acerca de que la amara. Bueno, ella se lo buscó. ¿Qué más podía esperar?

—No olvides que podríamos ahorrar una fortuna —añadió, cortante.

—No te burles, para mí no es gracioso. He intentado recordarme que no tengo

motivos por los cuales deba creer que sientes lo mismo que yo. He esperado,

abrigando esperanzas, tratando de hacerte ver cuánto me importas.

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Qué objeto tiene seguir con todo esto? —Terry dio media vuelta—. Sólo estaba atormentándome. Debí darme cuenta desde antes que no significo nada para ti. Ninguna mujer que tenga interés en un hombre, le consigue citas con otras chicas.

Algunas veces así sucede, pensó Candy, recordando a la pobre de Elisa. Ella no sabía entonces que lo quería para ella. Le dolía escuchar ese tono en su voz, ese toque de desesperación.

—Hasta me convencí cuando Susana apareció en el panorama, de que era obra del destino —continuó Terry—. Me dije que cualquier hombre que dejase ir una oportunidad con la famosa modelo, estaría loco, en especial cuando la mujer que él quiere no le corresponde. Bien, querida, aquí me tienes diciéndote que soy un tonto.

—Quieres... decir... —Candy tragó con dificultad.

—Quiero decir que no pasé más de tres minutos a solas con Susana antes de

descubrir que no me importaba cuan famosa fuera. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti. Pero tu te la pasabas con el fotógrafo.

Candy tenía dificultad para respirar. Su mente daba vueltas por el impacto causado por las palabras de Terry.

—La besaste. Te vi besarla la noche de Año Nuevo y esta tarde...

—Por supuesto. Sabía que estabas allí. Y por cierto estabas hermosa. Sentí enfurecer cuando Anthony tocó tu espalda desnuda. Esperaba que cuando me vieras eso te hiciera reaccionar... Pero cuando vi que Anthony te beso...senti rabia—se golpeó una mano con el puño y murmuró una maldición—. Y esta mañana... llegué a pensar que estabas celosa. Supuse que una vez que Susana saliese del escenario, aclararíamos todo. Luego saliste huyendo...

"Susana nada significaba para él", se dijo. "¡Es a mí a quien ama!" De pronto se percató de que Terry se dirigía a la puerta. Trató de llamarlo, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. "Tengo que detenerlo", se dijo, angustiada. "¡No puedo permitir que se vaya!" La mano de Terry ya estaba en el picaporte cuando ella recuperó el habla.

—Estaba tan celosa de Susana que quería arañarle sus hermosos ojos celeste cada vez que la veía.

Terry se volvió, asombrado. Luego, cuando ella cruzó la sala y le acarició una mejilla, él trató de abrazarla, titubeante, como si fuese a desaparecer de su vista.

—En un principio no sabía por qué me molestaba tanto —confesó Candy—. Sólo sé que me enloquecía verla junto a ti.

—Entonces esas aburridas horas que pasé con ella no se desperdiciaron—señaló Terry, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

Candy se refugió en sus brazos, alegrándose de sentir su calor. Sin embargo, aún había que aclarar ciertas cosas.

—¿Estabas aburrido? Nunca me diste esa impresión.

El arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Susana no tiene un ápice de inteligencia —comentó él con un suspiro de alivio—. Albert la ha enseñado a permanecer silenciosa, distante y despreocupada, ya que en el momento en que abre la boca, delata que no es más que una tonta hermosa.

La caricia de sus manos, hizo revivir la sangre en las venas de Candy. Levantó la cabeza y el brillo en la mirada de Terry la hizo contener el aliento. Sus labios exigían y ella respondió con abandono. Pasó mucho tiempo antes que pudiera respirar con normalidad y más, para que pudiese hablar.

—Me diste el susto de mi vida en Nochebuena —confesó Candy.

—Parecías muy hermosa a la luz de la chimenea —Terry la besó con gentileza.

—Ahora sé que hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que me amabas —lo

interrumpió con una sonrisa incierta—. ¡El hombre que me diga que soy hermosa después de estar con Susana, de verdad debe amarme!

—¿No puedes estar seria un minuto? —Terry la alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos—. Estoy tratando de poner en práctica una técnica de seducción.

—¡Practícala, por supuesto! —Terry tomó asiento y la acomodó en sus piernas.

Ella se acurrucó contra él.

—Ya que hablamos de esa noche... Fue la primera que pasamos juntos después de muchos años y he sido tan paciente...

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó ella casi sin darse cuenta. Terry la acariciaba hasta

encender cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Más del que quiero recordar. Créemelo, nunca pensé enamorarme de ti. Las cosas eran muy agradables como estaban.

La chica asintió, sabiendo a qué se refería.

—Traté de apartar la idea de mi mente, pero fue imposible. Y esa noche... bueno, perdí la paciencia, Candy. Cuando me besaste fue como la respuesta a todos mis sueños...

—Me asusté mucho —musitó la joven—.Esperaba que sólo fuera un beso amistoso y cuando resultó diferente, sentí pánico.

—Yo deduje que me encontrabas tan repulsivo, que no me darías la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti de nuevo.

—Eso nunca, Terry.

—Me alegro.

—No contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

—Comenzó más o menos en la época en que te mudaste aquí. Pensé en lo

conveniente que sería casarnos.

—¡Qué emocionante!

—Debes reconocer que era lógico. Luego tuve celos de cada hombre del que me hablabas y cuando me pregunté el porqué, me enfrenté con un muro de piedra... me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti. Traté de convencerme de que era una locura. Cuando me entere que salias a cenar o compartías con Anthony cosas que hacías conmigo, crei que te había perdido.

—¡Qué interesante es que me cuentes eso! —comentó, maliciosa.

—Estabas satisfecha con ser mi amiga y temía que si hacía o decía algo, te

perdería. Estaba atrapado. Hiciese lo que hiciese, seguías tratándome como un hermano mayor. Y saliendo con ese. Aguardé con la esperanza de que un día despertaras y te dieras cuenta de que quería más que tu amistad. Cuando lo hicieras, yo estaría allí.

—¿Sin importar el tiempo que tomara?

—Sin que importara, aunque nunca imaginé que tomase tanto tiempo. Cuando Susana apareció, estaba dispuesto a darle un empujón.

—¡A mí me habría gustado empujarlos a los dos al río!

—Me alegro —Terry le sonrió, amoroso—. Todavía no me has dado una respuesta, cariño. Ya me cansé de caminar en la cuerda floja. ¿Cuál es?

—Veamos —murmuró ella—. ¿Cuáles son mis opciones?

Terry se puso de pie, dejándola caer en el sillón.

—Avísame cuando tomes una decisión, para comunicársela a mi madre.

—Me sorprende que no haya llamado de nuevo —replicó ella, poniéndose de pie.

—Quizá todavía esté en el teléfono, hablando a Florida.

—No lo dudo.

—No me has dado una respuesta, Candy.

—La respuesta es sí. Te amo, Terry, supongo que siempre ha sido así, pero no supe comprenderlo.

—Y yo he perdido mucho tiempo.

—Di a tu madre que es un genio—recomendó Candy—. Y a propósito de llamadas telefónicas, debo llamar al señor Elliot. Le dije que me comunicaría esta tarde. Espero que todavía esté en su oficina.

—¿Elliot? —inquirió Terry, preocupado.

—Sí. ¿Qué opinas de comprar una casa?

—¡Fugas de agua, aceras que limpiar y murciélagos!

—Estaría cerca de la fábrica.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Además piensa en el orgullo de tener casa propia, aunque habrá que buscar un decorador.

—Yo pensé en empapelar las paredes con mariposas o cosas así.

—¿Cómo sabes a qué casa me refiero? ¿Hablaste con mi madre?

—No, con Elliot.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Ese es otro síntoma de mi locura... estuve a punto de adquirir la casa que tú querías, previendo que aceptaras casarte conmigo.

—Si en realidad crees que es una locura, no tenemos por qué comprarla. Será suficiente con redecorar tu apartamento.

—Compremos la casa.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no te agrada la idea. Están pidiendo mucho dinero.

—Aceptarán menos. Y ten cuidado, Candy, si te vuelves demasiado complaciente, te parecerás a Susana.

—¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres casarte con ella? Susana no trataría de

presionarte.

—Lo haría. Es dulzura y suavidad en la superficie, pero muy dura por dentro. Y aburrida. ¡Trataba de hacerme dejar el café!

—Lo único que yo me propondré, es alejarte de las modelos —Candy puntualizó su comentario con un beso.

—Lo haré con gusto pero yo me ocupare de alejarte de los fotógrafos.

—Esta bien.

—Necesitaremos una casa. Aquí no tenemos suficiente espacio para los niños.

—Oh, no había pensado en eso —musitó la joven.

—No tenemos por qué precipitarnos, pero nuestros padres...

—Ansían ser abuelos —aceptó Candy—. ¿Qué tan eficiente eres para colocar papel tapiz?

—Malísimo —replicó él de inmediato.

—Bueno, pero yo puedo aprender.

—Hazme un favor, no lo intentes.

—Parece muy simple.

—Hasta que termines enredada en un rollo doble y tenga que acudir a tu rescate.

—Está bien, además supongo que no tiene garantía.

—Nada tiene garantía, mi amor. Excepto tú, por supuesto —señaló, abrazándola.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que quien se atreva a casarse contigo jamás se aburrirá —la besó con ardiente pasión—. Y así quiero que sea mi vida, cariño.

—Jajajajaja, estas loooco ¿sabias?

—¡ Estoy loco de amor por ti !

—Eres un loco lindo.

—Y este loco lindo, muere por hacerte el amor.

 **¿FIN...?**

 _ **¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS !**_

 _ **Gracias por la buena onda y por todos los súper comentarios. Me encanto leerlas. Son geniales.**_

 _ **Y no crean que las dejaré así... Es el fin de esa etapa...ahora comenzaran una vida juntos...**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima.**_


End file.
